Destiny's Heroes: Part I
by Saira
Summary: This is a crossover of HP, LOTR, and Zelda. Please R & R
1. Destiny's Heroes

* * *

Despite what your eyes tell you, there are worlds beneath worlds and times between times. All of which interconnect. Mostly, the worlds stay to themselves but at one time or times, they were forced together. The lands of Earth, Middle-Earth, and Hyrule collided to save one another from an evil that rose with the desire to destroy them all. Heroes have been chosen by destiny in each world to save us. All, however, were led back to…me.

* * *


	2. Hyrule

**- Hyrule -**

"Link! Link, no!" she cried speaking in rapid Elvish in her hysterical state. "You can't leave me! You can't!"

The girl stood fairly tall with long flowing blonde hair that fell in her face, but her amethyst eyes could be seen through it; eyes that made her unique for an elf.

"Sairalinde, listen to me!" yelled a handsome Elf in a green tunic. He, too, spoke in Elvish. He had bright blue eyes and had long blonde hair as well. "We each have a place in the world. I am destined to be the Hero of Time and I cannot deny that."

"But you can't, Link. You can't just leave me again." She yelled with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Saira, I know you don't want me to leave, but you have to fulfill your destiny as I do. You are the last Hylian elf seer. Here we must depart."

"Link. You are my brother. You _promised_ to take care of me"

"And I will." He said, "I will. But you must go to Hogwarts. You must develop your skills as I must, but we have to go our separate ways to do that"

"But why? Why can't we stay together?"

"Search inside yourself and you will see"

At this moment, her head snapped upward and her eyes glazed over to white. She was having a vision.

"Saira! Saira! What do you see?" Link said holding her up

"I see people! Elves, wizards, witches! All people are coming together. The worlds are colliding. There is a ring, a locket, and, and Ah!" she screamed collapsing.

"Saira! What is the last thing you saw?" Link said pulling her close.

"I saw" she sobbed, "I saw the death of many"

"Link" It was Princess Zelda disguised as a Shiekah named Sheik. Link did not know it was Zelda but Saira did. "Link, we must hurry."

"I know," he said. Zelda left them alone to say goodbye. "Saira, my dear little sister. We must fulfill the destinies put before us. You must go to Hogwarts and learn all you can. Be careful and trust no one. I've been told by the headmaster at Hogwarts and he says you will begin as a fourth year student."

"I don't want to go," she cried into his shirt.

"I know, but you must. We must"

"That's such a good argument," she said smiling weakly.

Link laughed slightly, "Here," he said pulling something out of his pocket. "Take this and keep it with you always. It is a gift from our mum. I was told to give it to you when I felt you were ready to have it. It is foretold to have significance in the future."

It was a locket. She tried to open it.

"It's stuck," she said

"No, it's not. It can only be opened when there is no other hope in the world. It must be combined with the treasures from our neighboring worlds. Only then will it spare us from darkness"

"What are the other treasures?" Saira asked curiously wiping her eyes.

"Think about your visions. The High Elf Ring is the treasure of Middle-Earth and this locket is the treasure from our world. The treasure from Earth is unknown to us. We think the headmaster at Hogwarts may know. Trust your visions. They don't lie. Keep me informed whenever you have one."

"I will" She hugged her brother

"Saira, it's time." Zelda was back.

"I must leave you now, but don't forget that I love you. Here, take this too." Link handed Saira an ocarina.

"But Link, Saria gave you this"

"And now I'm giving it to you. Play it when you feel alone. I'll be able to talk to you with this." He hugged her again. "Go with Sheik to the Temple of Time. It will take you to the magic world of Earth"

"Goodbye" Saira said sadly

Zelda held her hand out. "Sairalinde. Come."

Saira took her hand and they disappeared then reappeared in the Temple of Time.

"Go to the platform. You will first be transported to Lothlorien. Lady Galadriel asked to see you before you started school. Do you understand? You must follow her instructions." Zelda told her in a tone as though Saira wouldn't understand.

"I understand. I'm 14, not 5" Saira said spitefully.

"I know, but you don't know what your part to play is. You don't realize how important you are"

"That's because no one will tell me," she yelled before she was suddenly enveloped in white light. The next moment, she was standing in a beautiful forest city where intricately carved buildings were in every level of the trees.

"Welcome Alatariel of Hyrule."

Saira turned around and saw one of the most beautiful elves to ever grace her sight. . She was tall with long blonde, wavy hair. Her eyes were as bright as Link's reminding Saira that it would be a long time before she would see him again but they lacked the warmth and loving feel she saw in Link's eyes.

"How do you know that name?" Saira whispered in Elven because that's what the elf lady spoke to her.

"Everyone in this world knows the name of the Hylian elf Seer." Galadriel said in an all-knowing manner.

"Why did you call me here? I'm just a kid"

"You are a 'kid' now but one day. One day." She beckoned Saira to follow. "I'm sure you've been taught the history of Middle-Earth."

"I have"

"Middle-Earth has been to hell and back because of the One ring and many do not want history to repeat itself. But there is something worse, which is hard to believe possible. However this ring," She held up a box and opened it. There was a beautiful silver ring with Elvish script engraved into it Saira didn't understand. "This is the last of the great rings. It is the High Elf ring. When the time comes, it will join with other treasures of the dimensions and rid the world of darkness. Very few citizens of our world have the bravery to help after the ordeal with the one ring. Unfortunately, the treasure of Earth was lost to us" She closed the box and continued, "We do not even know what it is. We need your help to find the lost item."

"Why? Why me?"

"This is what has been foretold. You and your brother are the chosen ones of Hyrule"

"No. I'm _fourteen_. I can't. I won't." She backed away, "My brother is supposed to be the Hero of Time and my parents are famous and I don't even know them or why. Why my family?"

"No one really knows. You must accept your duties." But Saira continued to back away until she ran into someone.

"Sorry I'm late" A very handsome elf replied to Galadriel. He was tall like most elves with long silvery blonde hair braided on the sides. His eyes were bright blue and had Saira mesmerized. She'd never seen anyone like him and a sense of familiarity surrounded his presence.

"Alatariel, this is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood"

He smiled and nodded at her.

"As I was saying," But Saira couldn't take her eyes off Legolas. He noticed and even though he seemed amused, forced her attention back on Galadriel.

"Sorry" she said quietly turning her head away.

"Alatariel –"

"Please" she interrupted "Call me Saira"

"Saira you said you're only fourteen. This is only partially true. Your soul is _hundreds_ of years old. This life you have now is fourteen but your soul is nearly as old as Legolas or myself, and your maturity only increases my belief."

Saira liked the sound of that. Technically she was as old as Legolas? Deep down Saira knew she was going to have to do what Lady Galadriel asked but she didn't want go willingly.

"Here" she said, "Take the ring" she handed the box to Saira. "And take this cloak. When you wear it, it will blend with your surroundings. It's like camouflage. It will be useful one day."

"Thank you" she said trying to sound defiant as she stepped back after receiving the gifts.

"Remember, it is now your mission to find the lost treasure. You have a part to play and we shall do all we can to help you. Legolas will be your guide. He will protect you. Evil lives in all our worlds. I fear one day they will join together in an attempt to destroy the worlds... Legolas" she beckoned

He stepped forward

"Her journey begins now. Do all you can to protect her. Albus has a place for you at Hogwarts so that you may remain if you wish."

He bowed his head then turned to Saira who blushed at the sight of him. Once again he had a look of amusement on his light face.

"Shall we?" he said and started walking.

As they walked, Saira mustered up her courage in order to ask where they were headed.

"Saira, is it?"

"I thought everyone here knew me"

"Who said I didn't? I was making sure I was pronouncing it correctly. You are right, though. Everyone here knows you but they know you by your Elven name, Alatariel."

"I'm not used to being called by my formal name"

"I noticed" She was glad to see he was smiling "We are going to a sacred place. It has no name and is only supposed to be used for the most important of beings for immediate travel."

"Well I guess that must say something about me"

"You hold more cards than you think" he said thoughtfully

"I have yet to be dealt a good hand"

He laughed at this.

"We should reach the sacred place by nightfall and arrive at Hogwarts around 8:00 or so. Pick your horse"

Saira hadn't noticed that he'd led them to the stables. She looked the rows up and down. She always had a special gift with animals. She found the most beautiful horse, which ironically turned out to be Legolas'.

"You have good taste," he said

"I'm sorry. You take her"

"No. I told you to pick the horse you wanted. We have similar taste it seems"

She blushed again and lowered her head

"Don't be embarrassed. He said lifting her chin up. "C'mon. Let's get you up" He helped her onto the horse. "Can you ride well?"

"I have been riding since I was five," she said playfully.

"Just asking" he mounted his horse and they were off.

They rode for quite some time before they decided to stop for a rest near a stream. Feeling slightly more comfortable, she attempted to start another conversation. She felt an odd connection with him as if she's known him long ago and just forgotten

"My brother told me all the history of Middle-Earth. He said you were part of the Fellowship."

"I was. Those were dark times. I was actually reluctant to accept Galadriel's mission until she told me it was for the Hylian Elf Seer. I then felt like I couldn't refuse."

Saira sat quiet.

"Is something wrong?" He asked looking at her with his eyes directly upon her

"Oh, it's just that everyone thinks I'm so special but I'm not. I'm just a fourteen-year-old girl, who, now, apparently has a really old soul that has been through a lot. No one will explain what's going on"

"Listen, its not that they don't want to, it's that we really don't know ourselves." He touched her hand to comfort her.

Just then he head sprang up and eyes glazed again.

This time she just saw flashes, barely even visible. It wasn't the future though, but the past. She saw a beautiful woman that looked like an older version of her, even with the same amethyst eyes. Next she saw a flash of Legolas and then it unexpectedly stopped.

She gasped and fell over only to be caught by Legolas who was ready and waiting. Her head ached as it often did after she had a vision.

"Thank you" she said holding her head.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"I'll be fine. Visions aren't the greatest comfort" she lifted herself off him "Can we go now?"

"Have a drink of water first"

She did. "Thanks again"

They walked over to where the horses were tied and he helped her on again and soon they were off in their odd yet comfortable silence. They went for about an hour in silence then he asked, "So what did you see?"

"Nothing of importance" she said simply.

"Doesn't have to be important. I'm here to protect you not make fun of you"

"Well in truth, I'm not sure what I saw really" she sighed, "It was flashes. They didn't connect. One second I saw a woman with amethyst eyes. She looked just like me… then I saw you. I don't understand it"

Legolas became quiet and Saira noticed

"Did I say something?"

"No, well…. I'll explain later, but not now"

Saira was confused but nodded when he looked at her. He turned and stared ahead with his elf eyes. "Even though you are a Hylian elf," he said, "Do you share the same powers of senses?" He was wondering if he senses were heightened like his and whether she could see far ahead.

"The only difference is that I'm from a different world and that some Hylians possess special qualities that makes them unique. I don't see anything though," she added

They came to what looked like a dried up oasis but the surrounding start to blend together as if it were a painting. Shapes began to form until a doorway appeared. There was Elven writing that read:

_Only those pure of heart  
__May enter the sacred realm  
__Speak the words of old  
__And enter without fear_


	3. Arrival

**-Arrival-**

"What does that mean? 'Speak the words of old'"

"It's a fancy way of saying 'speak the password.' Usually we wouldn't need a password for a portal but this sacred place is the quickest way between the worlds. The password is usually inscribed on ancient jewelry so that only the right people may pass through."

"OK, but what is the password?"

"Look at your locket. There should be a word inscribed on the back that should gain us entry." He said dismounting

"How did you know about the locket?"

All he did was wink as he helped her down. She pulled out the locket and saw the inscription surrounded by a deep circle where a ring would probably fit. She hadn't noticed it before.

"What does it say? I can't read Hylian," he said looking over her shoulder.

"It says 'courage'"

"Courage?"

"Yes, in Hylian legend, it was a piece of the Triforce. The one most valued of the three pieces"

"Hmm. You'll have to teach me your history since you already know ours"

"Certainly. Well, let's get this over with"

She walked toward the door and said 'courage' in Hylian. Legolas didn't understand but it seemed to work because the black void became a blinding light. Legolas carried the baggage as they walked through. Soon she found herself standing at the edge of a lake underneath a willow tree. The light began to fade and she saw two figures standing before them. One was a man who looked like he was at least 70 or so. He wore half-moon glasses and had a long crooked nose. His long white beard hung passed his belt, and he was wearing a dark blue cloak.

Next to him stood a girl who looked about Saira's age and she could sense that the girl, too was an elf, confirmed by her pointed ears. Saira doubted whether she was full blooded because most elves had blonde or brown hair and hers was black as night. Her skin was pale and her eyes were bright green almost turquoise.

"Albus. Long time no see," Legolas said putting their bags down. He shook hands with him.

"Legolas my boy. I envy you. You haven't aged a day" Albus smiled. "Ah, and this must be Alatariel. I've heard a lot about you"

She walked towards them, "Please sir, but I prefer to be called Saira"

"Fine by me. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'd like to introduce you to Eriathiel. I have asked her to show you around before your house is chosen so that you will be more comfortable. I would myself but I have things to do at the Ministry of Magic" He picked up a boot of the ground and disappeared

"Hello" the girl said, "Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you to go see Hagrid" she said to Legolas. He bowed and left obviously knowing where to go.

Saira wanted him to stay…. but she knew he wouldn't.

"Well, to introduce myself more properly, my name is Liz" the girl said in a bright tone.

"I though he said your name was Eriathiel" Saira said confused

"That's my Elven name, but in English its Elizabeth but I just go by Liz. Much easier for humans and the like to pronounce." She shrugged.

"Oh, the lighted way" Saira said airily.

"What?"

"In Hylian it means the lighted way"

"That's neat. Well, let me tell you about Hogwarts."

"Actually I already know most of it. It was founded by two witches and two wizards."

"Yep and the houses are named after them. I, myself, am in Gryffindor."

"That's neat" Saira didn't feel like she belonged here.

Liz took Saira on a tour of the castle and saw many people, but Liz didn't introduce Saira to anyone, which she was happy about. New people equaled questions Saira didn't want to answer. The tour ended with them in front of a stone gargoyle.

"What's this?" Saira asked.

"It's the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. I'm trying to remember the password. He always names it after candy. Oh yeah, gumdrops."

The gargoyle sprang to life and revealed a doorway Saira followed Liz through. They entered and office with moving pictures all over the walls. There were books everywhere with many odd devices on tables. Saira also noticed a beautiful phoenix perched next to the large mahogany desk in the middle of the room. Saira saw Liz climb up a ladder and retrieve a grungy looking hat from atop a bookshelf.

"This" she said climbing down "is the Sorting Hat. It determines what house you'll be in"

Saira was perplexed "How will _that_ determine my house?"

Suddenly the hat's brim ripped open and it began to talk:

"_I'm smarter than I look,  
__And compared to any book  
__I can tell you things you never knew  
__That will make you brain feel like stew  
__Put me on  
__Don't be scared  
__I'm never wrong  
__You've been dared_"

"Sit down" Liz instructed. Saira sat on a nearby stool and then Liz put the hat on her head. She sat for minutes swearing she could hear whispers. Finally the hat cried "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Congratulations" Liz said removing the hat. "C'mon I'll take you to the common room. I can introduce you to some of my friends."

Saira was not enthusiastic about this but agreed nonetheless. The sooner she did, the sooner she could be alone. She wanted to play her ocarina. She wanted to talk to Link. She wanted to be with someone she knew. She wanted to be anywhere but here.

Liz guided her through a number of winding corridors. So many, that Saira was lost. They stopped in front of a portrait with a rather large woman in a pink dress.

Liz said "_gold lion_" and the picture swung open revealing yet another hidden door.

"How do you remember all this?" Saira asked

"It's easy when you've been here for nearly 4 years" Liz replied guiding her inside

To her right, she saw a stocky boy trying to catch a toad. She used magic to freeze the toad but the boy didn't notice she'd done it. To her left, she saw redheaded twins playing with fireworks with another redheaded girl watching and laughing. Straight ahead she saw a bushy-haired girl with rather large front teeth losing a game of chess to yet another redheaded boy. The last person in there was a black-haired boy with round glasses reading in front of the fireplace.

"Oy, Harry, Ron, Hermione" Liz called. Two of them turned and waved and Saira followed Liz over to them. The black-haired boy stopped reading and looked up.

"Hey, guys I want you to meet Saira"

"Hello, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley" the red haired boy said with a funny grin as though he wasn't quite sure what to say in that instant.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger" her voice much more confident than Ron as though she was never at a loss.

Saira nodded but her eyes fell upon the black haired boy again. She knew him.

"I'm Harry -"

"Potter" Saira finished

"That would be me," he said as if it wasn't the first time someone had said that.

"I'm sorry" Saira said, "It's just I recognized your face. I saw you in a vision once" No one noticed but Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't believe in visions and premonitions.

"Saira came here form Hyrule" Liz said

'_Oh great_' Saira thought '_here come the questions_'

Saira decided to say something before they could though.

"Um, It was lovely to meet you all but I have journeyed all day and could use some rest" She turned to leave but realized she didn't know where to go "Um, where is our room at?"

"I'll show you" Liz said before anyone else, i.e., the guys, could offer. Not that they could get very far anyway, but still. She led Saira up the stairs and to the right. When Liz left, Saira began playing her ocarina. The walls started to blur together and then her brother appeared floating in the middle of it.

"Link!" she cried in surprise.

"Hey" he said in return as though this was a normal occurrence for him.

"Oh, Link I want to go home" she said wanting to cry.

"Saira don't cry." He said knowing that look. "I know you want to come home, but it is out of my hands now. Plus, it will all be over soon"

"How can you know that? I was told today that I have to find the third treasure. What if I never find it and all the lands fall to darkness again?"

"You will succeed. I believe in you. Saira, I'm sorry but I have to leave now"

"No, please" but he had vanished and the room returned to normal.

* * *

As Harry went to his dormitory, he heard her crying. He thought he should be polite and see if she was okay. He knocked on the door now wanting to go in. Saira sat up startled "Who's there?"

"It's Harry. I heard you crying. Is everything all right?" he asked though the door.

This surprised Saira. In Hyrule, everyone treated her as a freak since she started having visions. Of course these people hadn't seen her when she had a vision, so they might act the same way when they found out.

"You can come in you know"Saira couldn't believe she said that.

"It's the girl's dormitory. I'm not allowed"

"Well, I'm the only girl so I don't think it matters right now" she got up and opened the door just as he was reaching for the handle.

He smiled embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding. What's your name again? Sandy? Sage? Simone?" he guessed hoping one was correct.

"Saira" she said stepping into the hall so he wouldn't feel too uncomfortable, course it didn't seem to help..

"You seem uncomfortable," she said bluntly

"Huh, I'm not sure what to say. I just met you"

"Okay, then, uh, well, uh." '_Stupid_' she thought

"So, um, why… were you crying?"

Saira hesitated but decided it'd be nice to tell someone.

"It's a long story," she said instead of the whole thing.

"Ok, well I hope whatever it is that you will be ok" he walked toward the door

"Um" she said and he stopped "Thanks" she smiled; so did he. She finally got a good look at him. He was rather handsome standing a few inches taller than her. His hair was jet-black and behind his glasses were bright green eyes that almost sparkled as he spoke.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll be around" he said.

"Thanks, Harry" he seemed to smile more when she said that.

"Good night" he said

"Quel da" she said in Elvish, which was her native tongue, when she remembered they probably didn't speak that here and felt stupid for saying it. Harry looked at her confused

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm not used to English as the common language yet. It means 'good night' in Elvish"

"Oh, that's cool. You'll have to teach me sometime"

"Sure. Tenna' san'… 'Until then'" she added noticing again his confused expression.

"Tenna' sun'" he tried to repeat. She smiled and Harry left.

Saira was happy to meet someone like that; someone who helped her forget why she was there.


	4. Hogwarts

**-Hogwarts-**

Saira noticed that many people seemed to notice her; Mainly boys. Liz helped her to classes and became a good friend. Hermione was happy to help her catch up and Ron spent most of his time staring at Saira and turned red every time she caught him. Saira kept using Elvish without realizing it intriguing most of her newfound friends. They all asked her to teach them. Liz, being an Elf already, knew the language and Saira was glad to be able to have a conversation in her preferred language.

Friday they had the day off and Saira was eager to explore a little. However, all her friends promised to help Harry in the library to find out how to breathe underwater as he was the 4th contestant in the Triwizard Tournament. Saira didn't want to be cooped up in a library, despite her love for them, so she said she was going to explore on her own.

"Sorry Harry, but its my third day here and I'd like to have a look around" Saira said.

"Don't worry about it. We'll see you later" Harry replied understandingly giving her a grin that made Saira smile every time he did it.

"Sorry again" she said and left

'_Where to start_' she thought staring down the turning stairs.

Saira decided to go outside first. She wore the cloak Galadriel gave her instead of her Hogwarts one with the mindset she could be a friend with people from the other houses if she did. Plus, Galadriel said it would protect her. She put the High Elf ring on the same chain as her locket and put the necklace under her shirt. However, she was sill walking as she was doing this and accidentally ran into someone as she turned a corner.

"Oh," she said looking up "I'm so sorry" She found herself looking at a handsome boy with slick blonde hair and gray eyes like storm clouds. There were two burly boys behind him and she noticed they were wearing Slytherin crests. She was surprised to see the boy wasn't mad more like hypnotized than anything else.

"You all right?" she asked waving a hand in front of him.

He seemed to snap out of it, "Oh, uh, yeah" he finally blurted out, "Um, sorry but I haven't seen you around before, have I?"

"Probably not. I'm new"

"Really? Where from?"

"From?" she asked confused

"What school did you transfer from?" he clarified.

"Oh, I didn't transfer from anywhere. This is the first school I've ever been to"

"Oh, so you're a 1st year?" he said almost disappointed.

"No, I'm a 4th year according to Professor Dumbledore"

That bit of news seemed to please him. Then his face was again confusion

"How are you a 4th year then?"

"Well, I already knew magic before I came here. I've been doing magic since I was very little so Dumbledore said I was qualified enough." She explained

"Really? How do you know magic if you've never been to a school? And more important, how are you allowed to? Magic outside of school is forbidden"

"Um, well I'm from a place where you learn magic at a very early age and I'm an elf" He seemed to notice her ears. He also seemed to realize he was asking a lot of questions to a person he'd just met.

"I'm sorry for all the questions. I'm being obtrusive"

"Not at all. Well now that you've quizzed me, I think I have the right to ask you a couple of questions in return." She asked more than stated.

He smiled and turned slightly pink in the cheeks

"To start, what's your name?" she asked leaning on the stone wall beside her.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

"Ok Draco. I'm Saira. Saesa omentien lle. Pleasure meeting you" she said the English translation after to keep him from asking.

"You as well"

"Ok, where are you from?"

"Like the country?" he asked to make sure.

"No, your ancestry" she said sarcastically. "Yes the country"

"Great Britain. How bout' you?"

"Hyrule"

"Hyrule? Never heard of it"

"Not many have." she said. "Hmm. I've never been good at asking a lot of questions so I'll end my interrogation. And if you'll excuse me, I was in the midst of exploring the grounds. Quel andune. Good day." She said attempting to walk around them

"Wait" he called. "May I join you?"

"Exploring usually means the people don't know where they're going" Saira said playfully turning to face him again. "Adds to the adventure."

"Well, then I'll give you a tour"

"I was already given a tour the other day" she said teasingly.

"Well, hmm, uh…"

Saira smiled

"Well then I'll pretend that I don't know where I'm going" he said smartly

Saira laughed a little "I take it you're not going to let me leave unless you come with me?"

"I insist on escorting you," he said

"Hmm. Well, alright" she agreed

Draco told the two burly ones to leave but she had already started walking so he had to jog to catch up. They walked around for a bit while Draco told her all about the teachers and classes. He seemed to favor one named Snape.

They continued on but Saira interrupted him when she spotted Legolas talking to a rather large man outside a hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She could tell he wasn't a full-blooded human by the aura he gave off.

"Legolas!" she yelled waving. Legolas turned and saw her. She was happy to see his familiar smiling face. She turned to Draco who seemed reluctant to walk over there but he did anyway as though afraid it would displease Saira.They reached the hut and the large man looked as if he shared Draco's feelings.

"Vedui. Coramin lindua ele lle." Legolas spoke in Elvish. It translates to _'Greetings. My heart sings to thee' _

"Vedui" she replied "Quel re mellonamin" _–Greetings. Good day my friend—_

They both saw the other two were quite confused by the different language

"Speak English" Legolas said.

"Mankoi?" _Why? –_ She said playfully "Oh alright"

He smiled "Saira I'd like you to meet Rubeus Hagrid. The Keeper of the Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts"

"Saesa omentien lle. Oh, sorry. I mean, pleasure meeting you"

"Pleasure meetin' you too"

"Ya naa mellonamin?" _Who is your friend? _Legolas asked in their language so the boy wouldn't know.

"Oh, this is Draco Malfoy" she said "Draco this is Legolas"

Draco nodded politely

"Saira" Legolas said "Omentien telwan amin" _Meet me later—_

"Manke?" _Where? –_

"Harnram" _The South wall—_

"Iire?" _When? –_

"Kainen" _Ten—_

"Tereva" _Fine –_ She said "Oro naa elealla alasse'. Tenna san'. Namaarie" _Ever is thy sight a joy. Until then. Farewell—_

Saira turned to leave and Draco followed. When Legolas and Hagrid were out of earshot, Draco asked Saira, "Who's he?"

"Legolas? Um, I guess you could say he's my bodyguard" she said thoughtfully.

"Your bodyguard? Why do you need a bodyguard?"

"Let me put it this way. I've been sent here to do something that requires my constant protection"

"Okay." Saira could tell he was confused but she didn't want to tell him anything since she didn't know him all that well. They walked some more and eventually Draco began to talk about quidditch.

"What's quidditch?"

"You've never heard of quidditch?" Draco said feigning shock.

"No" she said embarrassed at the lack of knowledge on the subject.

"Really? Well it's a game played on broomsticks"

"Why?"

"Why? Well to fly"

"In Hyrule, some people can fly without anything needed" Saira commented.

"That's amazing"

After that he explained everything there was to know about quidditch to her.

"Hey I think one of the teams are practicing. Would you like to see them?"

"Yeah, sure" she said eager to learn more about her home for the next few months.

"Well we better hurry. They'll be done soon" He grabbed her hand but when he did she began to have another vision.

At first all she saw was black… then a snake-like man emerged. He disappeared and a long blonde-haired man took his place. The next image scared Saira; it was a skull with a snake protruding through the mouth. Everything stopped and the next moment she heard Draco yelling "Saira! Saira!"

She opened her eyes to see Draco leaning over her.

"Saira? Are you all right? You seized up then you fainted. You ok?"

Her head was pounding "Uh, yeah, I'm fine" she lied.

"What happened? One second you're fine and the next you fall down, out cold."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it" But when she tried to walk, she began to fall. "On second thought, I think I need to go to my room and rest."

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing first"

"No, I just need to rest"

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yeah"

Unfortunately she didn't know where her room was exactly. She told Draco her friends were in the library and could take her back. Luckily he knew where that was.

"I'm sorry out exploration had to end like that" she said when they were standing outside the library.

"That's ok. We'll finish some other time." He said with a smile.

Saira turned to walk in.

"Um, Saira?" she stopped "Sunday, if you're not busy, would you like to go do something?"

Saira smiled "I'd love to" Draco smiled "Namaarie"

"Huh?"

"Farewell" she translated with a short laugh.

"Oh ok. Namary." Saira laughed at his attempt.

"Bye" she finished walking into the library. Saira looked around for her friends and saw them sitting at a table in the far corner. She walked over but they were so immersed in the books they didn't notice her.

"Hey guys" This made them all jump and look up.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked right away

"Yeah, you look a little flushed" Liz added

"Well I have a headache. I was wondering if one of you guys could take me back up to the dormitory. I don't remember how to get there."

At this, both Harry and Ron jumped up and said, "I will!"

"Ok well I'll have a backup if one of you gets lost" she joked. Saira followed them back up to where the fat ladies' portrait hung."Thanks. Um, what's the password?"

As if they were twins, they said, "_Gold lion_" at the same time. The portrait swung open and she walked in. A bunch of other Gryffindors were playing a game called, 'exploding snap' on the floor. The redheaded twins she had seen the other day walked up to her.

"Hello" said one twin

"Have we met?" said the other

"Um, no. I'm new"

"Well, then let us introduce ourselves. I'm Fred"

"I'm George. The better looking one"

"He's daft. Everyone knows I am"

Saira laughed.

"So" said Fred

"What's your name?" said George

"Don't be shy"

"We don't bite"

"I'm Saira" she said amused by them.

They grabbed her hands and started shaking them furiously

"Welcome to Hogwarts" They said together

"Thanks. It was a pleasure meeting you both but I'm rather tired "

"Say no more" they interrupted

They both let go of her hands and picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her dormitory. This shocked Saira

"Uh, thanks" she said as they put her down

"Fred and George Weasley at your service"

"Oh, are you Ron's brothers?" she asked recognizing the name.

"Yes but not by choice" one of them said jokingly. Saira couldn't tell which was which but she like them anyway because they reminded her of a friend she had back in Hyrule.

Saira remembered that she promised to tell Link if she had any visions. She pulled out her ocarina and began to play. As before, the room began to swirl and her brother appeared lying in a faery fountain, clearly injured.

"Link?"

"Hello Saira"

"Hello, are you hurt?" She replied speaking in Elvish

"I'll be fine"

"Ok, well I've had a few visions"

"Oh, I', glad you told me. What were they about?"

"Well they seem to be when I touch people. I get visions about them. Like with Legolas"

"Legolas? Legolas is there?" he asked somewhat surprised in his tone.

"Yes, Zelda sent me to Lothlorien to see Lady Galadriel and she sent Legolas here to protect me." Saira explained. "Why? Is he a bad elf or something?" she asked praying that wasn't true.

"Oh, no, far from it. He was one of the nine in the Fellowship that helped to destroy the One ring. It surprises me that he went on another excursion since he already ventured for many years, that's all"

"Well I had a vision when I touched him. I saw a woman, who looked _just _like me, then I saw him and then it went blank. I don't understand" she muttered frustrated.

"Hmm, I'll speak with Sheik. Anything else?"

"Yes, I went walking with someone today and when he touched my hand, I saw something that scared me"

"What?"

"Well, I saw a man with a _snake_-like form, then a blonde-haired man who gave me a sense of evil about him. But what really scared me was the image that followed. A skull with a snake protruding from the mouth" Saira shuddered at the thought

"Your visions are becoming more frequent, aren't they?"

Saira nodded. "I fear to touch anymore. I think that triggers it sometimes. Emotions definitely, like when people are feeling a lot."

"Could be. If you have any more visions, tell me immediately. But if I can't come, go see Legolas. He probably knows better than I do anyway. Understand?"

"Yes"

"Namaarie amin celer" _Farewell my sister—_

"Namaarie amin toror" _Farewell my brother—_

The room returned to its original state.


	5. New Friends

**-New Friends-**

"Who or what was that?" two voices said in unison. Both Liz and Hermione were standing in the doorway of the room.

"Oh, nothing" Saira stammered

"It looked like something," Liz said

Saira sighed. She'd have to tell someone about her mission and they would find out sooner or later."That was my brother"

"How on earth was he able to do that? There's no fireplace or anything," Hermione asked now examining the wall.

"It's Elven magic. Well, sort of. It's a mix between Elven and Hylian magic"

"Wow" Liz said interest perked, "That's amazing. I'm a full blood moon elf and I never knew you could do that"

"Um, do either one of you have the time?"

"Uh, yeah," Hermione said, "It's almost 7:00. Dinner is about to start"

Saira wanted to tell them about her missions. She wanted to get it off her chest. They started walking out.

"Wait," Saira blurted out, "If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah"

"Of course" they agreed quickly.

"Ok" Saira pulled out her necklace with the locket and ring. "This is why I'm here"

Hermione and Liz looked at each other.

"Have any of you guys heard of the Three Treasures?"

Liz looked as if she might know but didn't want to say anything unless she was wrong and Hermione had no idea what Saira was talking about.

"Um, well, there's a legend that is passed down to all the Elves and those who possess a high magnitude of magic. A long time ago a prophet foretold the coming of a great darkness that would spread across the three worlds. It was also foretold of heroes chosen by destiny that would ensure the defeat of the darkness. My brother and I are the chosen ones from Hyrule," Saira said, "which I only found out about a few days ago," she added with a hint of resentment. " Unfortunately I don't know who the others are"

"So, what's your part in all this?" Hermione asked

"Apparently I was chosen to find and unleash the power of all three treasures. I've been sent here by Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien to find the piece Earth lost and when the time comes, combine them and rid the worlds of evil blah, blah, blah."

"Wow" Liz said

"Now remember, you can't tell anyone. You could be putting me and yourselves in danger"

"Don't worry" Hermione said, "Your secret's safe with us"

"Thanks"

"Ok, well dinner should be starting now. Ron and Harry are saving our seats."

They began to walk out

"You know you have teach us how you did that now that we know your secret" Liz joked

"Anytime"

They were in front of the Great Hall when Saira noticed Draco.

"Hey" she waved

"Hey, I'm glad to see you're feeling better" he said as they neared.

"Yeah" Saira said

"I also didn't realize you were in Gryffindor" he said with again, the tiny hint of disappointment.

"Yeah. Are you waiting for someone?"

"Well, actually, I was waiting for you"

"Saira" Hermione tapped her shoulder "Saira, come here"

They walked far enough away so that he couldn't hear them.

"Are you crazy?" They said in unison

"Hanging with Malfoy"

"The scum of the Earth"

"What?" Saira said laughing "Draco? You must be thinking of someone else. He's been nothing but nice to me"

"Saira" Liz said, "From one elf to another and from one friend to another, trust me, he's bad news"

"Look I appreciate your concern, but he hasn't done anything for me to think less of him. Anyway, I can take care of myself. I've had lots of practice over the years"

"Alright" Hermione said, "But we warned you"

"You guys go ahead," Saira said. They did. Saira caught up with Draco at the door and they walked in together. About two seconds later, Harry and Ron walked up and said, "Is he giving you any trouble Saira?"

"No, I'm fine" she said quickly

_'Jeez'_ Saira thought _'He doesn't have a very good reputation'_

"Hey, Draco, if you don't mind, I'd like to sit with Hermione and Liz."

"Yeah, no problem. See you Sunday" Draco tried to say goodbye in Elvish making Saira laugh before she joined her friends.

"Um, if this is dinner, why are all the plates empty?" Saira asked seeing the empty dinnerware.

"Dumbledore must have an announcement if he's delaying dinner" Harry said

Sure enough he did. "I have something to say before we commence with our usual fine meal" Saira noticed Legolas was sitting with the other teachers at the staff table. "I would like to introduce Legolas Greenleaf. He will be here observing our school for the remainder of the year"

The room applauded and Dumbledore sat down. Soon the plates were filled with food. Everyone dug in. It was 8:30 before everyone finished. Legolas came over to the table where Saira was sitting and talking with her friends.

"Vedui. Sinome sana sina" --_Here take this_-- He handed her a book. "Sina a parma ista" –_This is a book of spells_-- "Memorize them"

"Mankoi?" --_Why?_ -- She replied

"Ten vara" –_For protection_—

"Diola lle" –_Thank you_—

"Namaarie" he said

"Namaarie" she said as he left

"Who was that?" Liz and Hermione said together watching Legolas go.

"Huh?" Saira wasn't paying attention. She too was watching Legolas walk away and it seemed to be taking all her attention away from everything else. "Oh, Legolas?"

"Yeah" Hermione said

"How do you know him?" Liz asked knowing his reputation.

"Remember what I told you earlier?" Saira asked them "Well, he's my bodyguard sort of"

"How lucky can you get?" Liz said, "I can't believe the only elf of the Fellowship is here protecting you. I just couldn't believe it's actually him"

"Neither could I"

Saira noticed that Harry and Ron were glaring at Legolas. "Are you guys jealous?" Saira said giggling

Almost immediately they said 'no' but they didn't refrain from glaring.

"Uh huh. Then why are you still glaring at the gorgeous blonde elf that is walking away?" Hermione asked

"Huh?" The said turning around when Legolas was out of sight

All the girls started laughing. Saira Liz and Hermione started back up to the dormitory.

"Hermione?" Liz said, "We'll meet you upstairs in a minute. I want to introduce Saira to some people"

"Ok. See you guys later" Hermione went upstairs but Liz took Saira down a passage to the right

"Where are we going?" Saira asked

"Me and you are not the only elves here at Hogwarts" she replied, "The other elves don't come to dinner a lot though. They're not as social as myself."

"Ok, why do you want me to meet them?"

"Well their parents have connections with people who might know about the third treasure."

They walked outside and the next thing Saira saw was just amazing. There was a courtyard but it was surrounded with walls of silent water. It glittered beautifully and the serenity hypnotized her.

Liz waved her hand in front of it and an opening appeared. She put her hand forth telling Saira to walk in. She did and saw three elves sitting around doing schoolwork. There was one to the far left with long light brown hair and hazel eyes to match. Her face gave her a very young look, one that didn't fit the persona she gave off. On the middle bench was a handsome elf that had black hair with red tips that was spiked in all directions. He had deep red eyes that matched his hair. His face was hard but gentle at the same time and Saira couldn't help but stare for a moment.

The last elf was another girl with dark burgundy hair and green eyes. Her face shone of confidence as if she were a princess. Her eyes reminded Saira of Liz's but they were nowhere near as bright. She held a presence that she knew exactly what she was.

"Vedui mellonamin" Liz said. Every word spoke in here was in Elvish. They all looked up but didn't speak. "Saira, I would like to introduce you to Isilwen, Ita'istar, and Aranel" She named them off in the order Saira had seen them.

"Vedui" Saira said with a nervous wave

"Everyone, this is Saira or Alatariel"

Their eyes widened as most did hearing Saira's Elven name.

"Truly?" The boy, Ita'istar said unconvinced.

"No lies are told here," The burgundy haired girl named Aranel said sternly. "Not among us"

"I know," he said with a roll of his eyes showing the two were quite the friends.

"Liz" the last girl said. (Isilwen in case you haven't figured it out)

"Hmm?"

"Have you really brought the Seer?"

"Ask her directly. Not to me"

Isilwen walked up to Saira.

"Are you truly the Hylian Seer foretold?"

"Unless the head-splitting visions I have are just my imagination then yes I am"

"I can't believe it," she said quietly but somehow relieved.

However, Ita'istar wasn't convinced.

"How do we know this isn't a ruse of some sort?"

"You accuse Alatariel of lying?" Aranel demanded.

"Everyone is capable but no. I just question her validity."

Saira pulled out her necklace.

"Does this convince you?" Saira said coldly by accident.

"It can't be!" he yelled. "The High Elf Ring?"

"None other."

Ita'istar's mood quickly changed. He bowed and asked forgiveness, which surprised Saira.

"Isilwen, your cousin is Arwen Undomiel, no?" Liz asked

"Yes, why?"

"Saira is on a quest and needs help"

"My father is a member of the Tel' anor Arator, the Sun Champions." Ita'istar said, "I'll send an owl to him. He gets around"

"I'm most appreciative" Saira said feeling better about the whole thing now.

For a long while, they all sat and talked about stupid things and told stories about their lives. Like a lot of boys, Ita'istar insisted on sitting next to Saira.

"Does anyone have the time?" Saira asked

"It's nearly 9:30," Ita'istar said

"We should be getting back, you guys," Liz said after awhile.

"What houses are you in?" Saira asked

"We are in Ravenclaw" Aranel said about herself and Isilwen.

"I'm in Gryffindor," Ita'istar said

"I haven't see you before" Saira said giving him a curious look.

"I don't usually mingle in the crowds and I go to bed once everyone is already asleep"

"Understandable, but have you ever tried talking to the other Gryffindors?"

"I prefer the company you're with now," he said though Saira wouldn't have thought that after speaking with him. He seemed rather opinionated.

"C'mon guys. Let's go" Liz said

She was about to create an opening in the water wall when Ita'istar interrupted.

"Let Saira try" he said with a grin.

"Oh, no. I couldn't" Saira blushed

"Sure you can. It's easy if you're elf" he guided her closer. He stepped behind her and grabbed her hand and guided it towards the water. She was happy a vision didn't spark. Liz and the others looked at each other trying to keep from laughing.

"Close your eyes" he said, "Just think you can do it"

Slowly an opening appeared. Saira opened her eyes and smiled at Ita'istar.

"C'mon you love birds. I don't need to get a detention from Filch" Liz said pushing them through

"Did Dumbledore make that for you?" Saira asked stumbling forward

"No, but he gave us permission to do it" Isilwen said going between the two.

"I don't know if you noticed but it's much quieter in there. It expels unnecessary sounds and clairvoyant energies. Only elves can make it and only elves can enter it" Aranel said with a hint of vindictiveness, "any other race would nearly _die_ just trying to open it"

"Amazing" Saira said, "Um, do any of you know where the South wall is?"

"I do" Ita'istar said, "Why?"

"I was told to meet a friend there," she answered

"I'll take you. C'mon"

"I'll see you back at the dorm Liz" Saira said as she and Ita'istar walked off.

It was ten minutes until 10:00 when they arrived.

"You better get back before Filch can get you in trouble" she said to Ita'istar.

"Can't I meet you friend?" Saira noted a sound of jealousy.

"No, but if you were at dinner, you would have seen him" she said teasingly/

"Well, I should start going"

"That you should"

"Namaarie. Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'" He spoke a different dialect that Saira didn't understand.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, 'My heart shall weep until it sees thee again'"

Saira was flattered but told him to go nonetheless.

"Namaarie, Cormamin lindua de lle" –_Farewell, my heart sings to thee_—

Ita'istar left just as Legolas appeared. They continued speaking in Elvish.

"Saira, follow me" She did. He led her through many halls until they arrived at a portrait of a young girl holding a bouquet of flowers. Saira had passed it many times but never thought anything of it.

"Open" he said making the portrait swing open to reveal a hall.

"That's an original password," However, Legolas didn't smile or laugh making Saira know he had bad news. He led her inside and into an enormous room. It was about the size of the Charms classroom but instead of desks and books there was a bed against the far wall and a table with two chairs near it. There was a dresser for his things and many necessities for living somewhere such as a fireplace and a desk. There was a lot of space for him to do whatever he wanted.

"Sit, please" he said. She sat in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace. "Saira, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but something has come up"

"What is it?"

Legolas didn't answer right away. "Now know this first. I will let no harm come to you if I can prevent it, and you are in no immediate danger."

"You're scaring me"

"Saira, the Morimaikarea have joined with Ganondorf. He is in the process of compromising with the Shadow Alliance."

"Morimaikarea? The dark demi-gods?" he voice trembled

"You don't have to fear. Ganondorf does not know you are here"

Saira sat quiet. Life was horrible when she had to keep running form Ganondorf in Hyrule.

"I can't do it anymore. I'm sick of running. I've been here 2 days and I, for the first time, have friends. Plural. Not just one."

"I will do everything I can. You don't have to worry. You are far too protected here for him to try anything."

Saira smiled because she had a feeling he was right, or for the moment at least; or maybe it because Legolas was saying it. If it were anyone else she probably wouldn't believe them.

"Just keep your guard up"

"I will"

"Saira, I know it has passed but Yavieba was last week. Do you know what that is?"

"Um, I think it's the autumn solstice. We didn't celebrate many Elven holidays, so I'm not sure. Dmitri and I led a carefree life. Half the time we didn't even know what day it was. But was I right?"

"It's one of few." He said nodding. "It's a time to remember our loved ones we've lost. I thought you might want to remember your parents. Perhaps your brother as you have lost him in a way."

"Yeah…. I wish I'd known them." She felt a tear fall down her cheek at the thought of her parents.

"I know." He hugged her. "You better get back"

"Yeah." They both got up and he escorted her back. As they walked down the hall, someone yelled at them

"Hey!" Filch yelled. "What are you doing out this late? Good thing you found her. C'mon little lady, you've got a detention."

"Ya naa tanya?" Legolas asked --_Who is that? _–

"Argus Filch. Holma" –_Human_—

"Ah, Mr. Filch. I asked her to see me."

Filch was confused, then there was a huge crash down the hall.

"PEEVES!" Filch yelled following the sound of the crash

"Come" Legolas said

They reached the portrait of the fat lady. Legolas began to leave but Saira called him back because she wanted to ask him something.

"Hmm?"

"Um, I've noticed that a lot of boys have taken a liking to me. More than usual anyway."

Legolas smiled. Apparently this amused him

"Mani?" –_What?_ —

"I thought this might happen" he said with a smile

"Mani?"

Legolas spoke in Elvish, "since you are a Hylian elf, you aura is very powerful. Plus with all the stress you've been under, it's even stronger. Men and elves have trouble resisting it. It doesn't mean the feelings are false but it means they will act upon it more. Also, the fact that you're quite beautiful may be a big part too."

"So," she said playfully, "Are you drawn to my aura and beauty?"

He laughed less than wholeheartedly. "I'm afraid my own aura does not fall to yours."

"Oh, well. Namaarie." Saira said hiding a bit of disappointment from his statement but unless she was mistaken he didn't sound quite sure about it himself.

"Namaarie"

Saira walked into the common room and saw Ita'istar asleep on the couch. She walked over and gently woke him up.

"You know, the beds are much more comfortable"

"I know," he said trying to act cool. "I was hoping to catch you before you went up"

"Mankoi?" –_Why?_ —

"Well," he started speaking Elvish too. "Has anyone told you about the Yule Ball?"

"No"

"Um well, it's a ball in two weeks I think, anyway, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me"

Saira was flattered, "Sure"

"Oh, great. Well, Namaarie" he said happily as he went upstairs.

"Namaarie" she said walking up the opposite stairs and slept a dreamless sleep.


	6. Ita'istar

**-Ita'istar-**

"Hey, you guys. Wait up" Ita called to his friends after he'd dropped off Saira"Took her to the South wall already" Aranel asked with a tone of uncaring.

"Yeah. I ran to catch up with you guys"

"That was so sweet how you were teaching her how to open the water wall." Liz mocked

"Shut up." He said. "Hey, do you think I should ask her to the Yule Ball?"

"Knock yourself out" Isilwen said with equal uncaring as Aranel.

"I'd do it quick if I were you" Liz recommended but not sincerely

"Why's that?" he asked

"Well, you're not the only one goggling at her. Haven't you noticed Harry and Ron? Oh no, you wouldn't because you can't come out of the cave you live in." Liz teased. "Anyway, I was talking to some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs too. Apparently even Cedric Diggory has noticed the new girl too."

"You're kidding. She's only been here for like two or three days"

"Not even" Isilwen stated.

"Well, our dorm is this way" Aranel said almost eager to go. "Namaarie'

Isilwen and Aranel went down the left corridor while Liz and Ita'istar went right. No one spoke until they reached the fat lady.

"I don't think you should ask Saira to the ball" Liz finally said out of the blue.

"Why?"

"Well, just because you like someone, doesn't mean that someone else doesn't like you"

"I don't follow"

"Aranel has liked you since our first year here" Liz said bluntly.

"What?" he laughed. "You must be joking"

"Do you notice anything? You're an elf. We are supposed to have superior eyesight or did that gene skip your generation?"

"Aranel? Really? Wow, she's my best friend"

"She wishes it was more" Liz said angrily. "_Gold lion_"

She stormed into the common room and headed for the stairs.

"Wait! Wait!" he yelled following her inside. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back before she got to far up the stairs. "How do you know this?"

"People tend to come to me when they need someone to confide in and I have other special abilities. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed but I want you to know that if you do ask Saira, you'll break Aranel's heart" Liz ran upstairs before Ita'istar could catch her or say anything.

"Liz?" but she ignored him

"Well, Aranel will understand. Nothing could ever happen between us." He told himself aloud to add to his self-assurance. He then lied down on the couch and quickly fell asleep.


	7. Who's your date?

**-Who's your date? -**

Saira was awoken in the morning by a tapping at her window. She rubbed her eyes before stepping onto the cold floor to see what it was to find a tiny owl was fluttering outside.

"Mani en --?" --_What the_? —

Saira stumbled to the window and opened it. She still wasn't quite used to all the wizard ways of life. The small bird fluttered in and landed on her dresser dropping a letter and flew away before Saira could do anything. She took a closer look and saw it bore the crest of Hyrule's former royal family, the Triforce symbol.

"Oh my god. Please be good news," She said as she ripped it open. It was written in Elvish making it easier for Saira to read.

'_Dear Sairalinde,_

_I bring good news to fill your heart. Your brother is safe. Not but ten minutes ago he staggered out of the Forest Temple. He has defeated the evil that took refuge there. The only dire news is that he is rather injured. It is nothing that cannot be healed so do not worry. Saria and Rauru are helping him all they can. I refuse to let him continue until he is fully regenerated. He still has much to accomplish and your love will prove helpful for him to succeed. Do not forget why you are there. Link wants me to remind you that he loves you. Legolas should have given you a book of spells. They will be useful to you in the future. It contains the most powerful spells known the elves. I've asked Legolas to teach them to you. Stay on your guard and keep up your skills_

_Namaarie,  
__Princess Zelda'_

Saira held the letter and read it over and over again. All of a sudden Liz burst in smiling ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" Saira asked smiling equally as large now.

"Well some people are saying that professor Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret!"

"What? Why?" Saira asked worriedly.

"Apparently he tried to curse Harry while his back was turned" Liz shrugged.

"Why would Draco want to do that?"

"No offense Saira, but Malfoy isn't as great as you think he is. Plus, he and Harry have been rivals since their first day at Hogwarts" Liz said, "C'mon, get dressed. It's Hogsmeade weekend"

"What weekend?" she asked walking to her dresser

"Hogsmeade. The local town" Liz clarified.

"Oh, ok"

"Me, Hermione and everyone will wait for you downstairs."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute" Saira quickly changed when Liz left the room. She put on her cloak and raced downstairs. She was surprised to see Isilwen, Aranel, _and_ Ita.

"Well, the whole gang's here" she said

"C'mon, I'm starving" Ron said

Everyone laughed as they headed out. The girls walked in front while the boys tagged along behind. They fell back a little so that they could talk.

"How do you say your name again?" Ron asked Ita'istar.

"I-tuh-iss-tar" he pronounced slowly

"It-oh-is-tear" Ron tried to repeat

"Uh, just call me Ita. I-tuh" he said with slight irritation

"Right"

"What does it mean?" Harry asked curiously

"Illusionist" Ita answered nicely having more respect for Harry.

"That's cool. So how come you've never tried to hang out before now?" Ron asked

Ita looked ahead at Saira who was laughing with the girls. It was because of her, but he didn't want to say so.

"I'm a loner. I prefer to be by myself, or no offense, with other elves. It was the way I was brought up. Nothing against you gents."

"Hey, I got a question" Ron said, "If you already know a lot of magic, how come you have to come here?"

"I'm not at liberty to say" Ita lied. The only reason he was here is because of his father, but he liked to keep that information to himself.

"C'mon you slowpokes" Hermione called from the bottom of the stairwell

"Alright. Alright." Ron yelled.

They walked outside where there were carriages waiting to take them to Hogsmeade. Saira noticed nothing there to pull them adding to her confusion of this world but she didn't want to ask and seem ignorant. They girls shared a carriage while the boys climbed into the one behind them.

"So, have you all got dates for the Yule Ball?" Isilwen asked though her tone made it sound like she didn't care.

"I don't yet, but it's not for another two weeks" Liz said confident she would have a date.

"Like you'd even need to try and get a date Liz. I know a lot of people who'd love to go with you. I'm going with Terry Boot" Aranel said

"I'm going with Ita" Saira said not knowing about Aranel

Liz saw that Aranel's eyes watered momentarily and gave her a weak smile in comfort.

"Isilwen, are you going with anyone?" Liz said to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm going with a guy from Beauxbatons. His name is Thomas," she said again with a tone of not caring.

"Is there anyone you want to go with Liz?" Saira asked

"Well … have any of you guys seen that one elf from Durmstrang? I've seen him around but I haven't had a chance to talk to him."

"Well, if you see him in Hogsmeade, maybe you will" Saira quickly said a Hylian spell to herself that draws two people together. The carriage came to a stop and they stepped out.

"Where do you guys want to go first?" Harry asked walking up with the others.

"I've never been here before so what all is there to do?" Saira asked in response.

"Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione suggested

"Yeah, that sounds good" Ron agreed

They all walked over towards it. Ita broke away from the guys and walked closer to Saira. The Three Broomsticks was packed with people trying to escape the bitter cold outside.

"We'll get the drinks. You get a table," Ita said

"Ok" Liz said, "I see an open table in the back"

As they sat down, a thought occurred to Saira."Hey Hermione, you never said who you were going with" Saira pointed out.

"Ginny Weasley said Neville asked you but you told him you were already going with someone," Liz added

Hermione just sat there smiling as if happy with having a secret. "Drinks are here"

"Butterbeer for everyone" Harry said carrying two.

"Except for us" Ita said carrying Elvish drinks.

"Well, if it isn't the group of frea --" Draco began to say until he spotted Saira sitting with the Gryffindors.

"What?" Saira was shocked by his behavior even though her friends had told her.

"Saira! I didn't see you" he stuttered.

"Freaks?" she finished his word firmly.

"Excuse me?" he said innocently.

"Were you about to say 'freaks'?" Saira was fuming.

"N-n-o. No" He stuttered again.

"Then may I ask what you were going to say?"

"I-I wasn't going t-to say anything"

"Uh huh. You liar!" Saira got up spilling her drink and pushed her way through the crowded building.

"Saira, wait!"

Saira didn't stop until she was outside.

"Saira! Please stop!" Draco had followed her

"Why!" she screamed, "Why should I when you only consider me and my friends to be freaks? You're just like everyone back in my home! I thought this place was different but all the worlds are corrupt! I am doomed wherever I go."

Ita came running out but stopped and waited for Saira to finish.

"Saira I didn't mean to you"

"But its okay to call my friends that?" Saira said lowering her voice some.

"You don't understand"

"What don't I understand?"

"If you knew what's happened between us --"

"I don't care. Hatred begets more hatred. It's part of what drove my home to ruin. I thought this place was different. I thought _you_ were different. Shows how naïve I still am" Saira began to walk away

"Saira please" he tried to grab her arm

"Tinechor!" Saira yelled. A wall of light surrounded her. Draco recoiled in pain as a shock went up his arm and Saira began to run away and she did not stop until there was no road left to run down. A large boulder was on the side of the road and Saira sat down and began to cry. Behind her a soft voice whispered a spell.

"Dispel magic" Saira said seeing the light around her disappear. "One of the Old World spells. Very few know of them. How do you?"

"My mother was a friend of the Lady of Light and before she died, she wanted me to learn them, and I kept that promise" Ita said walking up and taking a seat next to her.

"I have been here for less than a week and have cried more than tears than I thought I had left. They never end it seems"

Ita pulled her close and comforting. Saira closed her eyes and laid her head of his shoulder. The warmth of his touch was nice to feel.

"Everything is not as bad as it seems," he said softly

"I am so lost. I am supposed to accomplish impossible things and I don't even know where to begin"

"No one said it had to be done overnight and no one said you had to do it alone."

Saira looked up at Ita with thankful eyes. But then she felt as if she were going to faint. She stood up but immediately began having a vision.

"Saira?"

Saira saw Ita's familiar face. He was shouting at a girl but her face was hidden at the moment. They were in the common room in Gryffindor tower.

_'Aranel' _Ita said, _'But she's my best friend'_

It was Liz who spoke next, _'She wishes it was more'_

Saira blacked out and fell to the ground.

* * *

Hours later, Dumbledore's crooked nose and half-moon spectacles were the first thing she saw as she opened her eyes. She blinked several times to get rid of the blurriness.

"You gave your friend quite a shock," he said with a short laugh.

She sat up and her head still throbbed with pain.

"Where am I?" Saira said no recognizing the room she was in.

"The hospital wing"

"Why?"

"Apparently you blacked out in Hogsmeade. Luck Mr. Dorthon was there"

"Who?"

"Ita'istar is probably how you know him"

"Oh, yes. I had a vision and the next thing I know, I'm lying here"

Saira just noticed Ita was sleeping in an armchair across from her bed

"Saira, have you ever blacked out from having a vision before?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"No, well, from a simple vision anyway. Do you have any idea why I did?"

"I can only guess. What happened before you blacked out?"

"Well, I yelled at someone then I walked away. Oh, I cast a shield spell. Could that have weakened me?" Saira asked

"That could very well be. The spell you cast takes much energy out of the person who does it. It may also be combined with the stress you are putting yourself under. I have been informed that Lady Galadriel told you it's your undertaking to find the third Treasure. Unfortunately she failed to mention something rather important."

"What?"

"I'm not sure she even knew but when you are meant to find the Treasure, you will have a vision that reveals the location."

"Really?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes, so do not strain yourself. You are here to learn. Do not trouble yourself without cause. Be a young person and do not grow up too fast"

"If only you'd told me such things years ago" she said knowing she was already far too mature for her age.

Dumbledore rose and left. Saira noticed a box of candy sitting on a tray at the end of her bed. She crawled over and opened a box with the words _Chocolate Frog_ written on it. Liz had shown her these during the week. She must have opened it rather noisily because Ita woke with a start.

"Have you been here all night?" Saira said with a mouthful of chocolate

Ita laughed. "Yeah. I wanted to make sure you were okay so Dumbledore told Madam Pomfrey to let me stay. Course I have a crick in my neck from that damn chair"

"Come here" she said wiping her hands off on the sheets that would be dismay to Madam Pomfrey when she found it. Ita walked to the side of her bed."Turn around"

Ita was confused but he did it anyway. Saira put her hands on his neck and said a healing spell she used many times in Hyrule. Instantly the pain in his neck disappeared

"Wow, thanks"

"Ita, can I ask you something?" Saira asked thinking of her brief vision.

"Sure" he said still rubbing his neck in awe

"Why did you follow me?"

"I didn't think you should be alone"

"Well, that's not really what I wanted to ask but I was curious. Something has been bothering me"

"What?"

"The reason I blacked out was because I had a vision" she began

"What about?"

Saira wasn't expecting such an understanding reaction but continued anyway

"Did you and Liz argue the other night?"

"Yes" he said not following her

"'_Aranel…but she's my best friend'_" Saira quoted

"But how --"

"I saw it... Ita, I don't want to be the reason you lose your best friend. You don't realize how much you need them until you don't have them"

"Saira, you have nothing to worry about" he said confidently.

"But --"

"Believe me. You will not come between us. I have known Aranel since I was three. She'll understand" he assured

"She'll understand what exactly?"

"That I don't think of her anymore than friends" Ita smiled "I better go. Namaarie"

Saira knew his logic was all wrong, but he left before she could say anything. Not but five minutes went by until Liz came in smiling from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about this time?" Saira asked

"First tell me what happened. You stormed out. Ita said he'd follow and for us to stay, then half an hour later he bursts in carrying an unconscious you. Note exactly the scene we were expecting."

"I used a spell that weakened me then add a vision. I just couldn't take it. There's very little I can any more it seems."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay."

Saira could tell Liz wanted to tell her something. "So what's your news?"

All of a sudden Liz burst and started telling Saira what happened at an alarming speed."Oh Saira after you left, the boy from Durmstrang came over. He asked me what my name was and he asked me to go on a walk. As we walked he said he felt like he was drawn to me. He said he'd seen me around and just never had the nerve to come talk to me. But today he saw me and said he felt like he just had to. And before Ita came back with you, I asked him to the Yule Ball"

"That's great. I'm so happy for you" Saira said, "So what's his name?"

"Voronwer. But he just goes by Voron"

"Well, we've all got dates to the ball now"

Liz abruptly looked sad. "Saira, I know you don't really know since you haven't been here that long but I can tell you that if you go to the ball with Ita, you _will_ hurt Aranel"

"I do know. Ita said he would take care of it, I just hope he doesn't act too insensitive. But if something happens, I won't go with him"

"How do you know?"

"That doesn't matter"

"Time's up" It was Madam Pomfrey

"What?" Saira asked

"Time's up. I told her she had 5 minutes. You need your rest"

"I'm fine"

"No, no, no. That young elf was here all night. Mr. Malfoy too and even the headmaster."

"When can I leave then?"

"At lunch."

"Fine" Saira sighed.

"Namaarie. Tenna telwan" --_Farewell. Until later_-- Saira said to Liz

"Namaarie. Quel esta" --_Rest well_-- Liz said jokingly as Madam Pomfrey shooed her out leaving Saira with nothing but her thoughts.


	8. Ita and Aranel

-Ita and Aranel-  
  
Ita went back to the common room and to his room and changed into different clothes. He looked in the mirror and muttered something. He hair fixed itself as he tied his shoes. Pretty much all it did was spike up. He opened his bag and saw he had some Potions homework from the previous week and went to find Aranel to help him. She got the second best marks besides Hermione for not being in Slytherin house.  
He ran downstairs and out the portrait door. He checked the Great Hall, and an empty classroom where she liked to do her work but she wasn't there. He then assumed she went to their water-shielded courtyard.  
He ran in that direction and opened the door, but didn't find Aranel, but Liz and some other elf he'd never seen before. The boy looked at least 17 with blonde curly hair and extremely tan skin which was odd for an elf. His eyes looked the same color as the ocean. Liz was sitting on the cushioned bench with her legs on his lap.  
"Liz?"  
"Oh, Vedui" she said laughing  
"Um, who is that?'  
"This is Voron. From Durmstrang."  
"Okay . well have you seen Aranel anywhere?"  
"Uh, no. Last I saw her was last night after you went to the hospital wing with Saira"  
"If you see her, tell her I need her help with Potions, ok?"  
"Yeah, sure"  
As he was leaving he ran straight into Isilwen.  
"Oh, Amin hiraetha" he said --I'm sorry-  
"What's the rush?"  
"I'm looking for Aranel"  
"She's going to the library"  
"Ok. Diola lle" --Thank you-  
Ita rushed off to the library. There he found Aranel sitting at a corner table all alone.  
"Aranel!" he yelled  
"Shhh!" Madam Pince said putting her finger to her mouth  
"Sorry" he whispered walking over to Aranel. "Hey, I've been looking all over for you"  
"Really?" She said in a callous tone  
"Yeah, I need help with Potions"  
"Typical" she muttered  
"What?"  
"I said typical"  
"What do you mean?"  
"The only times you notice me is when you need help  
"That's not true. Aranel, you're my best friend. You have been since I first met you"  
"Since our first year that we came here together, I realized that I liked you more than as a friend. But I was young and thought it was only a little crush, but came to think maybe it was more."  
"Aranel --"  
"Let me guess, you don't think of me in that way"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Ok, you know what, just forget it. I knew nothing would happen but I waited to see" She grabbed her books slamming them in a stack rather loudly.  
"Shh!" Madam Pince said again brandishing her feather duster  
"Don't shh me" Aranel yelled and stormed out  
"Aranel" Ita called running after her also ignoring Madam Pince  
"Page 86 in 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi," she yelled  
Ita knew she was angry but he followed her nonetheless. He met up with her in the hall and forced her to stop.  
"Go be with your girlfriend. You obviously care about her more than me"  
"That's not true and it never will be. I'm sorry that I don't have the same feelings but I do know that I care about you more than anyone I'll ever meet. I don't want someone to come between us."  
"Too late, Ita. It's too late"  
"Please Aranel, please"  
"It will take awhile"  
"But will we eventually be good again?"  
"Someday," she said softly, "But not today" she walked away and Ita felt it was best not to follow this time. He heard Liz laughing behind him, but she became quite serious at the sight of her friend.  
"Ita, are you okay?"  
"Someday" he said before walking off too  
"That's weird"  
"Who was that?" Voron said in an Italian accent  
"My friend Ita. Of course he's usually like that but with a wider vocabulary. Um, do you know what time it is?"  
"Its nearly twelve"  
"Do you mind if we stop by the hospital wing?"  
"What for?"  
"Another friend is supposed to be getting out," Liz explained  
"You have a lot of friend"  
"More than you know"  
They ran into Saira just as she was coming out  
"I can't believe Madam Pomfrey let you go" Liz said  
"She didn't want to."  
"Well, let's go get some lunch, I'm starving"  
"Wait, aren't you going to introduce me?"  
"Oh yeah. Saira, this is Voron. Voron, this is Saira"  
"Nice to meet you" Saira said  
"Likewise" he replied  
"Ok, let's go, I am literally starving" Liz said  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were already in the Great Hall.  
"Saira, you're okay," Ron said happily  
"Yeah, I'm fine Ron"  
"Everyone in the Three Broomsticks were shocked when Ita came in carrying you" Harry said  
"I've heard. Apparently I made quite a scene"  
Saira could feel someone watching her. "Draco is looking over here, isn't her?" She whispered to Liz  
"How'd you know?"  
"I just could"  
"Alatariel"  
"What is it with people saying my Elvish name?"  
"Excuse me" It was Professor McGonagall. Saira promptly turned around and apologized  
"Sorry Professor"  
"Anyway, please come with me"  
"Um, may I inquire why?"  
"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you"  
"Oh.ok" Saira got up and followed Professor McGonagall to the stone gargoyle she went to on her first day with Liz.  
"Gum drops" McGonagall said  
The gargoyle once again sprang to life just as before. Saira trailed behind her.  
"Ah, Saira" Dumbledore said. He wasn't alone though. There was a boy there. Of course, she'd recognize him anywhere.  
"Dmitri!?" And sure enough, it was he  
"Sairalinde. Funny finding you here" Her fiend, odd enough as it is, had bright, royal blue hair and eyes to match. He was thin but lean and muscular. Saira ran up and hugged him. He picked her up off the ground as he hugged back.  
"God, I'm so glad to see you"  
"Likewise" he said, "Course it's only been a week"  
"Mr. Alonde will be joining you at school" Dumbledore explained  
"What? Why have you come here?"  
"My parents freaked when the last eruption occurred on Death Mountain. They didn't want me to live in a world of evil. Course no world has no evil so I didn't really see the point and I think we proved we could handle on many situations, eh Saira? Oh and my parents thought school would provide just a little more discipline"  
"Quite right. You never listened to anyone. .Well everyone except for me"  
"Most of the time. You were special"  
"Anyhow" Dumbledore interrupted, "Dmitri has been put in Gryffindor. I was hoping you could show him around"  
"Sure, it'll be like old times"  
"Good day to you both then" Dumbledore said allowing them to leave  
"C'mon," Saira grabbed his hand  
"You are in a good mood. I haven't seen you like that since before Link left"  
"Well, its nice to have a friend that I've known for so long a time" she said, "I see, you're still sticking to blue"  
"It's practically my trademark"  
"Hey, I bet my friend are still eating in the Great Hall if you want to meet them"  
"Sure."  
Saira took him to the Great Hall where they all still sat. They were all shocked by the person Saira walked up with.  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Dmitri"  
No one said anything. Dmitri got tired of their blank expressions and said something  
"Yes, my hair is blue"  
Saira stifled a laugh  
"Don quena I'lambe tel Edalie?" --Do they speak Elvish? -Dmitri asked  
"No, cept' Liz and I think Voron does"  
As if everyone's brain started working again, they all said either 'hello' or 'hi'  
"So you're a friend of Saira?" Ron asked  
"Unless she isn't the girl I knew in Hyrule"  
"For the record, everything he says about me are lies" Saira said  
"Oh, come on. Is my reputation so horrible that I can't have been born a new person when I got here?"  
"Think really hard about what you just said"  
He pretended to for a moment then said, "I suppose you're right . and keeping that in mind, I've got to tell you all about the time she came into the Lost Woods with me and --"  
"Don't you dare tell that story" she said covering his mouth. "Ok, I'm going to give him the dime tour" she said dragging him off with him still trying to tell them the story.  
They began to laugh uncontrollably in the hall and Saira ran into Ita. Her face quickly turned serious seeing his solemn face.  
"Ita, is everything okay?"  
"It will be" Then he noticed Saira's blue haired friend.  
"You know Saira, I think you attract people with bizarre hair," Dmitri said  
"Excuse me?" Ita said  
"Oh, hello. Don't believe I formally met you" Dmitri took his hand and shook it rapidly, "I'm Dmitri, Saira's weird, blue-haired, tells embarrassing stories about her, friend that just came here"  
"Pleasure" Ita said pulling back his hand  
"Geez Saira, what a down lot"  
"Dmitri could you go wait inside with the others" Saira was serious and Dmitri knew it.  
"Sure, love" he replied serious as well. He gave her a peck on the cheek which Saira returned before he walked back into the Great Hall.  
"Namaarie" Saira said  
"Who's that?" Ita said after Dmitri left  
"A long time friend"  
"I see"  
"Ita, what's wrong?'  
"It's Aranel. We fought and I think it will be awhile before everything will be back to normal."  
"Then maybe we shouldn't --"  
"Don't say what you're going to say. We can still go. Aranel and I just need some time"  
"Okay, well meet me in the courtyard later. I was knocked out all and you were nice enough to stay so I think I owe you some time where I'm not unconscious."  
Ita smiled weakly and left. The rest of Saira's new friends came walking out laughing and Saira had no doubts as to why when she spotted Dmitri.  
"You told them didn't you?"  
"It's a great story"  
They started walking around when Dmitri grabbed Saira and pulled her back.  
"Hey, check out that hot girl, oh and an elf"  
"Huh?"  
"Her. Do you know her?"  
Saira looked at where Dmitri was pointing and Aranel was putting her books into her bag.  
"Yeah, that's Aranel"  
"What house is she in?"  
"Ravenclaw"  
"Damn"  
"I can introduce you anyway," Saira said  
"That'd be great" Dmitri said without removing his gaze.  
"Hey, Aranel!"  
Aranel looked over but seemed very reluctant to actually walk over.  
"Hey, Saira" Then she saw Dmitri, but it wasn't shock on her face but the same look Dmitri wore as he stared at her  
"And you are?" she asked  
"Aranel, this is Dmitri"  
"Hello"  
"Hi"  
"Ok, well we're just wondering around before class if you'd like to join"  
"Sure" she said without taking her eyes off Dmitri. They began walking but someone called out to Saira. It was Legolas  
"Saira, we should begin lessons for your spells"  
"Yeah ok" she said wanting to go with her friends  
"Meet me tomorrow at 5:00"  
"Ok, Namaarie" she ran to her friends  
The rest of the day was spent wandering the school grounds. Saira met with Ita later on and they talked until curfew. They were the last ones back. 


	9. Classes

-Classes-  
  
Sunday went by quickly. Saira spent most of the day catching up with Dmitri even though she'd only been away from him for a week. Isilwen was hardly seen and Aranel said she was hanging out with the boy from Beauxbatons. Ron and Hermione went to help Harry in the library, to no avail. Aranel was nowhere to be found most of the time, and Ita stayed in the common room and didn't speak to anyone.  
In the evening Saira went to her first lesson with Legolas which she would son see was much more enjoyable than her regular classes.  
"One more time" Saira laughed  
"You've destroyed half my room and have yet to hit it"  
"Please just one more time. My aim is getting better"  
"One more but if you catch my bed on fire, you're staying to clean it up. Now remember, you must concentrate on how much power you need. You're just lighting a candle"  
"Ok" she fought back laughter from setting the curtains on fire a few moments earlier. She held her palm up and slowly a small ball of fire appeared in her hand after she said the right words  
"Good, now guide it over the candle"  
Saira held back her laughs. The ball moved above the candle and after it was lit, disappeared.  
"I did it"  
"Great. My room is still in shambles but I can take care of that" Legolas said smiling, "Your brother says you're a good healer too. You think you could take care of the burn you gave me?"  
"Yeah, come here" The burn was on his forearm. "Ok" She put her hands on the burn and said, "Tanka tel' taurin"  
A light appeared under her hands and soon the burn was gone. Saira however did not remove her hand right away.  
"Where did you learn the Brittanian Spells? I only gave you the book yesterday"  
"My brother and Dmitri were always doing stupid stunts and I got tired of bandaging them up so I got a book from the Triplets. I only taught myself how to heal. However, whether it works or not depends on my own health"  
"Well, you better get back. It'll be your first day of classes. What do you have?"  
Um, Transfiguration, that'll be easy. Charms, where I have to use a wand"  
"Do you have one?"  
"Yeah, Zelda had sent me one. Oh and I have Potions with Snape"  
"I hope you know your herbs"  
"I do. We had such a variety in Hyrule"  
"That's good. Namaarie for tonight"  
"Namaarie Legolas"  
Saira went straight to her room and was excited about her classes, which would not really be what she expected since her first day they had been different to make her feel more comfortable.  
  
"C'mon Saira" Liz yelled from the common room  
"Coming" Saira fixed her hair with magic and ran downstairs.  
"You seem pretty happy considering it's a school day" Liz said  
"What's wrong with being excited about class?" Hermione said  
"Hermione, you're just unusual" Ron said  
"Well, I've never been to wizard classes before so this should be interesting." Saira said  
"We'll be late if we don't hurry" Liz said  
"Where's Ita?"  
"Oh, he's always late. He only comes when he sleeps enough" Liz said  
They all left and Saira followed her friend through the winding halls. She could have sworn she saw a suit of armor walking as they went by one hall. They all found their seats in Professor McGonagall's classroom. The class was all there except Ita and the teacher it seemed. Saira only saw tabby cat sitting on the desk. She turned hearing the large oak doors creak open and Ita walk in. However when she turned back around, McGonagall was standing there with glasses the same shape as the marks she saw around the cat's eyes.  
"Ita'istar, you're late again"  
"Yeah, I tripped and couldn't walk for a few minutes but I really tried to get here" he said very unconvincing  
"I'm sure you did. Please, take your seat"  
Saira was instructed to sit next to Hermione since she'd only been there a week. Harry and Ron sat together and Liz helped Dmitri. Ita sat with a Ravenclaw boy Saira didn't recognize.  
"Today, class, we will try to change hedge hogs into pin cushions"  
By the end of class, only Hermione and Saira were able to successfully transform their hedgehogs. Saira took to it really quick.  
"Very good Saira, for your first real class"  
"It's easier than I thought it would be"  
Saira and Hermione enjoyed the class much more than everyone else. However, Saira didn't excel in Charms as well. Hermione seemed to do well in everything, which was probably why the teachers insisted on pairing them up.  
Professor Flitwick was a tiny wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to teach the class.  
"Today we'll be working with the banishing spell. After that wonderful display at the First Task, I'm sure Mr. Potter will have no trouble with this"  
They worked all class but Saira only managed to make the cushion hover a few inches above her desk.  
"This is strange" She said, "I don't usually use a wand for magic"  
"Really?" Hermione asked, "Then how do you do magic?"  
Saira just held up her hands  
"Ok, time for Potions" Liz said when the bell rang  
Everyone groaned.  
"What's so bad about Potions?" Saira asked  
"The teacher" Ita said  
Saira was confused but quickly understood after they entered the freezing dungeon.  
"That's Snape" Ita said  
"Geez, scary"  
The man in front had greasy black hair and beady black eyes. Unlike the other teacher who wore colorful cloaks, his were jet black. Everyone in Gryffindor sat in the back while all the Slytherins chose seats in the front.  
Snape looked like someone not to cross and Saira knew Dmitri would jump at the chance to infuriate him. She sat next to him in hopes of preventing such actions. Ita sat on her other side.  
"You're late" Snape snapped at a Slytherin, "Why?"  
"My last teacher held me after"  
"Fine, sit"  
"He favors Slytherin since he is head of the house. If it were one of us, points would be taken" Ita whispered  
"Points?" Saira and Dmitri asked in unison  
"Each house earns points by doing things in class and at the end of the year, they're added up to see who wins the house cup."  
"Excuse me but this is my class. You are not permitted to speak unless called" Snape lashed at Ita  
"Professor, he was just helping me," Saira said hoping to help Ita out  
"Hmm. Our new student, Miss Trinity"  
"Um, Saira is what I go by"  
He didn't care, "What could you possibly need help on if class has not begun yet?"  
"Well."  
"You seem to think you know a lot"  
"Hey, she never said that" Dmitri shouted rising from his seat  
"I don't believe I was speaking ot you"  
"Dmitri please" Saira pleaded pulling him back down into his chair. He looked at her then said no more.  
"Miss Trinity, where would I go if I was supposed to find a bezoar?" he said and Saira was taken aback for a moment.  
"It's a stone found in the stomach of a goat that protects you from most poisons"  
Everyone in the room started chattering. Stunned that someone else besides Hermione knew the answer to a question.  
"Silence" The room fell quiet. "Well, well, well. All right, what is another name for monkshood?"  
"Wolfsbane or Aconite"  
"Hmm. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to and infusion of wormwood?"  
"The Draught of Living Death" Saira answered plainly  
"Bravo, bravo." Snape sat in utter astonishment.  
This amazed the class so much that half the Slytherins fell out of their seats while the Gryffindors applauded Saira.  
"Get in your seats!" Snape barked  
  
"That was amazing" Harry said after an hour in the cold room  
"Why?'  
"Why?" Ron yelled, "Snape is only the harshest, meanest teacher. No one, not even a Slytherin, has ever gotten a bravo from him"  
"How do you know so much about potions?" Harry asked  
"Back in Hyrule, I worked at a potion shop and I had to learn all the herbs and names" Saira explained  
"Wow, now we have two whizzes" Ron said  
"Great now you guys can copy off her homework instead of mine" Hermione said although she seemed a little hurt."  
The next two weeks passed quickly and Christmas break had started. Pretty soon it was only two days until the Yule Ball, and Harry and Ron still didn't have dates.  
Everyone was hanging out in the common room. Even Liz had invited Boron in so she could be with him. Aranel was spending a lot of time with Dmitri rather than her date and Isilwen rarely came around anymore. Ita and Aranel were still having trouble but they were speaking again.  
Ron was cowering in the corner with his sister Ginny, who was laughing and comforting at the same time. Harry walked in and Ron ran up to him, "Harry I did it I cant believe it, but I did it"  
Apparently Ton had asked a girl from Beauxbatons to the ball and was immediately turned down. Harry didn't have any luck either. He asked Cho Chang from Ravenclaw but Cedric Diggory had already asked her.  
Harry saw Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. He asked them both to go with the and afterward Harry had a date with Lavender and Ron did with Parvati's sister.  
Liz and Voron were lying on the couch together. He was playing with her hair while she finished the last of her homework. Saira was being beaten terribly in chess against Ita. Hermione was, naturally, curled up in a chair with a book.  
"Hey Liz, have you got a dress yet?" Saira asked as she watched her knight get shattered.  
"Yeah, it's really great. I'll show you later. Do you have one? I mean you've only been here, what, three weeks?" Liz said  
"I have one. Link sent it to Legolas to give to me. Zelda had told him about the ball. I think my brother talks with Legolas more than I do"  
"I wouldn't doubt it" Liz laughed 


	10. The Yule Ball

-The Yule Ball-  
  
"Are Isilwen and Aranel meeting us there?" Saira asked  
"No, I told her to meet us all at the courtyard" Liz said  
"Ok, well let me see your dress first"  
"Ok, here it is" Liz pulled a beautiful dress out. It was a long sleeve and all white with rhinestones running along it in eccentric patterns. "My mother made it for me a long time ago and I hemmed it to the right length"  
"Wow. It's stunning. Has Voron seen it?"  
"Nope. He won't till tonight. Karakoff is making all his Durmstrang students go and meet their dates at the dance. He doesn't get to see it until tonight"  
"That's a shame. I don't like Karakoff. He just looks untrustworthy"  
"He probably is. Ok, your turn"  
Saira pulled out another gorgeous dress. Hers was all black with amethyst rhinestones going diagonal around the dress but a halter-top.  
"Has Ita seen it?"  
"Nope. He'll see it when we leave"  
"Well, we still have two hours before the ball"  
"Hey, wait, where's Hermione?" Just then Hermione walked in. Also, Liz and Saira noticed something.  
"Um, Hermione? Did you do something to your teeth?" Liz asked  
She started smiling  
"A few days ago, Malfoy tried to curse Harry but it came to me. My teeth started growing. I went to Madam Pomfrey. She just told me to stop when they were back to normal. Let's just say I went a little overboard"  
"Wow" Liz said  
She continued to smile.  
"Hey, we're showing off out dresses. Let's see yours" Saira said  
Hermione brought out a spaghetti strap, bright blue dress.  
"Our dates are going to die from shock," Liz said  
"Speaking of dates, you still haven't told us yours" Saira, said to Hermione  
"C'mon, we told you ours"  
"Well, no offense, but I eventually would have figured it out considering you hang all over Voron and Ita is always with you"  
"Ok, we'll give you that but we're your friends. You're supposed to tell us this sort of thing" Liz urged  
"Hmm. If I tell you, you have to promise to not tell Harry or Ron"  
"Fine" They said together  
"Ok, I'm going with Viktor Krum"  
"Viktor Krum?!" Liz yelled  
"Who's that?" Saira asked  
"Viktor Krum is the Bulgarian seeker" she said to Saira "But I thought you hated him" she said to Hermione  
"I don't hate him. I hate the girls that flock to him because he's famous. He said he'd been trying to ask me since they arrived but hadn't mustered up the courage."  
"Ok, what's a seeker?" Saira said  
"It's one of the players in quidditch"  
"Oh, ok" Saira remembered Draco telling her about quidditch. "Hey, I'm going to go see Legolas quick. I'll be back in a few minutes"  
"Ok"  
Saira wasn't really going to see Legolas. She just wanted to walk around but she ended up running into him anyway.  
"Vedui" she said  
"Vedui. Sut naa lle?" -How are you? -  
"Tereva. Lle?" -Fine. You? -  
"The same" he said switching to English. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball?"  
"It wont take me long"  
"So, how are you enjoying yourself?"  
"Well, I thought I would hate it, but everything seems to be going good right now"  
"Except?" he asked knowing there was something bothering her  
"Except I do miss my home. I miss Link. I get letters but I want to see him"  
"Don't worry Saira. I want you to do something for me"  
"Ok? What would that be?"  
"Dumbledore was telling me how you seem to have visions when you touch people and are emotional."  
"Please do not ask me what I think you're going to"  
"Saira, I wouldn't, but there is supposedly someone spying on you"  
"Alright, what does that have to do with my visions?"  
"You need to have visions about your friend to see if they are the one"  
"You do know how much that takes out of me right? I've already passed out twice." Saira said, "Plus, those visions are never clear. They're flashes and don't made sense. Don't you remember when I had a vision about you? I still don't know what the hell that was"  
Saira gasped  
"Saira. Saira!"  
Saira's vision was dark. She saw Ganondorf and a dragon. Then she saw the Morsul in a land she did not recognize. She saw Ganondorf again and it ended.  
Unlike her past two visions, she didn't faint.  
"Saira, are you alright?"  
"Yeah. Legolas, Ganondorf has the Morsul. The Dark Wind who moves like a shadow destroying everything in its path."  
"Saira, it is exactly this that makes it necessary for you to do what I ask"  
"Why are you rushing so much?"  
"I have to leave after the ball"  
"What?" she exclaimed, "Why?"  
"I need to go to Lothlorien. I will be back in three days"  
"I just had a visions about the Morsul and you're leaving?"  
"I wont be gone long"  
"A lot can happen in three minutes let alone three days"  
"I know"  
Saira was angry and stormed off. Legolas called to her but she went to her dormitory. Liz and Hermione quickly stopped laughing when Saira came in angrily.  
"Saira?" Liz said  
They were already dressed. Saira used magic and was surrounded but a thin cloud of smoke and when she emerged was fully dressed and her hair was perfectly done.  
"How'd you do that?" Liz and Hermione said together  
Saira's mood changed hearing their voices.  
"Oh, when Hylians are angry, our magic is enhanced. We can practically do anything if we control it."  
"Remind me never to tick you off" Hermione said  
"Speaking of which, who hit your nerve?" Liz asked  
"The last person I ever expected" Saira said sitting down next to them  
"Who?" Hermione asked  
"Legolas?"  
"Your gorgeous bodyguard?" Liz said  
"None other"  
"How could he possibly do that? I mean have you seen him? I don't think its possible to get mad at someone that good looking."  
"Yes, I've seen and it is possible. I'm not denying he's handsome. Far from it. He's leaving and I just had a vision"  
"Will he come back?" Hermione asked  
"Yes but a lot can happen in three days. I know from experience"  
"Hey, as long as Dumbledore is around, you should be safe" Hermione said  
"Time to go" Liz said  
They each grabbed their shawls, straightened their dresses and checked their hair one last time before heading downstairs. Harry and Ron were already with their dates.  
"WE are going to go ahead and go" Harry said, "I'm a champion and we have to be there"  
They left and Ita and Dmitri waited for the girls in the common room at the bottom of the stairs.  
"I need to go ahead" Hermione said winking at her friends  
Liz and Saira started to laugh at the look on Ron's face.  
"Shall we?" Ita said holding his arm out. Dmitri mimicked to Liz since Voron was forced to wait in the Great Hall and because Dmitri didn't have a date.  
"You look beautiful," Ita whispered to Saira. She could feel herself blushing  
"C'mon we'll be late" Liz said  
They all walked to the Great Hall together but it didn't look like it usually did. There were table surrounding a dance floor in the middle. One larger table sat up at the front where they saw the shocked look on Harry's face seeing Hermione with Krum. Voron walked up to them taking Liz's attention away from Harry.  
They fund a table to themselves and not long after Isilwen and Aranel joined with their dates. Aranel didn't look like she was enjoying herself too much.  
When it came time to eat, no food was on the tables but menus were there. Everyone imitated how Dumbledore ordered from the menus and the food appeared. After everyone finished, Professor McGonagall stood up and tapped her glass to get everyone's attention.  
"May I have your attention please? The champions will now lead us in a dance."  
All of a sudden, the Weird Sisters appeared on a stage. Saira and her friends tried hard not to laugh as they watched Harry try to dance. Soon many other couples got up to dance. Dmitri and Saira were quite good together but she noticed that Ron stayed sitting staring at Hermione with Krum. As she and Dmitri danced, someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Lle merna salk?" -Do you want to dance? - Legolas asked smiling. Even though Saira was furious with him, she agreed. There was something about him she couldn't say no to despite her anger. She had grown very attached to him.  
"Iire lle auta?" -When do you leave? -  
"Please don't be angry"  
"What is so important that you have to leave?"  
"I can't tell you." He said, "I won't be gone long"  
"Lle vesta?" -Do you promise? -  
"Yes. Do you still remember the visions you had the day I met you?"  
"Yeah"  
"Meet me after the ball and I'll tell you what I couldn't then" He let go and whispered, "Now go have fun" He left and Saira saw Dmitri looking at Aranel and Ita looking at her. Aranel's date seemed to be dancing with someone else.  
"Go ask her to dance" Saira said sitting down next to Ita.  
"I'm trying to think of a good line"  
"Try, 'Aranel, would you like to dance?'"  
"That could work" He got up and asked her  
"May I have this dance?" Ita said to Saira  
Saira smiled and took his hand just as a slow song started.  
The night went rather well for all the elf girls. However, Harry and Ron ended up with no dates and moping at the table.  
Saira snuck away from the ball a little early. She told Liz to tell Ita that she had something to do. She caught Legolas right as he was leaving.  
"Trying to skip out?" she joked  
"I was wondering whether you would show"  
"You knew I would"  
"Yes. I know all to well"  
"Huh?"  
"Saira, do you remember when Lady Galadriel said you soul was old?"  
"Yes"  
"Well, your soul has been through many lives. One in particular that included me."  
"I don't follow"  
"In your vision, that was you and I. Long, long ago, we had been together. I lost you then"  
"How much Elverquisst did you drink?"  
"I know you don't believe me"  
"Well, yeah, I think I would remember if I'd ever been with you"  
"It was many years ago"  
"Then why did I have a vision about it"  
"To remind you"  
"I still don't understand" she said, "To remind me of what?"  
All he did what smile  
"I know you're too young to understand but I care about you. I lost you once before and I swear you will be safe as long as I live."  
"Then don't get killed"  
"Namaarie. Elen sila lumen omentilmo" -A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting-Legolas said  
"Namaarie. As' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha. Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'" - May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back. My heart shall weep until it sees thee again-  
"N'dela" -Don't worry-"I'll be back in three days"  
He hugged her then left once again. Saira felt weak and everything went white.  
The next moment she felt as if she were in her vision. She began to move until she saw Ita on the couch in the common room. The next second she was behind him holding something heavy. She pulsed with hatred unwillingly. Against her will she swung the thing hard knocking Ita unconscious to the ground. She was then pulled out of her vision and she was still in the hall.  
"Ita!" She screamed racing down the hall. She turned the corner and ran into Dmitri and Aranel who were returning from the ball  
"Geez, love. What's the rush?" Dmitri said  
"Have either of you seen Ita?"  
"No, why?" Aranel asked  
"He's in trouble"  
"What? How?"  
"Look, I don't have time to explain. I just need to find him"  
"Ok, we'll check the courtyard"  
"No, he's in the common room. Go try and find someone to help"  
They ran in opposite directions. Saira reached the portrait to Gryffindor Tower but the fat lady was not there.  
"No, not now!" she cried. "Oh forget it. Koron en naur"  
She burnt the frame off the wall using the elvish spell Legolas taught her.  
"No magic I the halls" she scoffed  
Sure enough when she walked in, Ita was lying on the floor with blood around his head.  
"Ita! Ita!" She rolled him on his back. He groaned showing he was still alive, but he was out cold. She tried to pick him up but she wasn't strong enough. She'd have to heal him enough to get to the hospital wing when help arrived. "Tanka tel' taurnin" the wound on his head healed slightly but she wasn't skilled enough to heal him completely. He still was unable to regain consciousness. Luckily Dmitri and Aranel arrived.  
"Ita!" Aranel screamed  
"He's our cold. We need to get him to the hospital wing" Saira said  
"Look out. You two aren't strong enough." Dmitri said pushing them aside  
They carried him towards the hospital wing but halfway there, Saira started having the same type of vision only this time she was waiting around a corner in an unfamiliar hall. It was darker than other ones for lack of lit torches. She saw Voron saying goodnight to Liz. Then he said something in front of a stone wall. Durmstrang was staying in the Slytherin house so she suspected that's where he was going. The person she was began moving once he was out of sight. Liz was nearly twenty feet ahead walking back to their dorm. Saira was muttering something but didn't know what and as she did a blast came from her hitting Liz in the back. Liz fell to the ground also unconscious.  
"NO!" Saira screamed as the vision ended  
"Saira?" They set Ita down  
"Liz. It was the same. Where's Slytherin's dormitory?" Saira yelled  
"I don't know"  
Saira was trembling. She pulled up her dress so she could run and threw off her shoes too.  
"Saira, where are you going?" Dmitri yelled  
"Take care of Ita. I need to find Draco" She ran to the Great Hall where Draco was still inside. She ran to him surprising him since he thought she hated him.  
"Draco I need your help"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because if you don't, my friend could die"  
"If it's Granger, good riddance"  
"Look, I really don't want to hurt you in order to get you to help me because I think deep down you're decent but I've got to find Liz and she's near your dorm. And if you don't help me and she's hurt, I'll make sure I do worse to you. No please, take me there"  
Draco seemed to be fighting with himself but he finally agreed.  
"Alright. Come on" he led her to his dorm but Liz wasn't in front of the door and she was having trouble remembering.  
"Look for her. I know she's around here"  
"How do you know?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"  
"There" he yelled. Saira saw her friend lying face down on the cold stone floor.  
"Help me take her to the hospital wing. How far is it?" She cried  
"It's three floors down"  
"I need to get her there now"  
Draco and Saira carried her part of the way until Harry and Ron came down the hall.  
"Saira is her doing some-" Harry stopped mid-sentence seeing Liz.  
"What'd you do Malfoy?" Ron said pulling out his wand  
"He didn't do anything" Saira yelled impatiently "Just help us"  
All four of them carried Liz down the flights of stairs though Saira had never seen people glare so much in all her life. Dmitri and Aranel were already there when she arrived. Ita was lying in a bed with Madam Pomfrey bandaging his head.  
"Madam Pomfrey!" Saira yelled  
"Another one? What happened?"  
"I don't know. I saw it happen but I couldn't stop it."  
Madam Pomfrey brought out her wad and levitated Liz to an empty bed. Saira fell to the ground and began to cry.  
"I don't understand"  
"Saira, c'mon" Dmitri pulled her up and held her tight  
"You should take her back" Aranel said and Madam Pomfrey agreed  
"Everyone out. Mr. Potter, go get Dumbledore"  
Harry ran out with Ron on his heels. Draco and Dmitri took Saira back and Aranel returned to her own room.  
They all reached the burnt hold in the wall where the portrait used to be  
"Did you do that?" Draco asked  
"The lady was gone" she said, "Thank you," she said to Draco. She gave him a peck on the cheek and went inside with Dmitri.  
Dmitri sat down on the couch and Saira laid down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and waited for her to talk, but when she didn't he decided to.  
"You were always there with me on all my stunts and adventures and I want you to know I'll always be here for you just like I was back home."  
Her sobs stopped and she fell asleep in his lap. A few minutes later he did too.  
Saira had horrible dreams that night. She woke up screaming when her dream showed Legolas getting slashed across his side.  
"Shh!" Dmitri said holding her again  
"First my new friend, then my boyfriend. If they attack anyone else, you'd be next. Please promise me you will be careful and never leave me" Saira said  
"Amin vesta" -I promise-  
  
The next day, gossip floated through the halls. Everyone wondered who had blown up the fat lady's frame and who attacked the Gryffindor elves.  
Dmitri went everywhere with Saira who was now extremely popular with the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney since someone had told her about Saira's visions.  
At lunch, Professor McGonagall told Saira to go see Dumbledore again. Dmitri wanted to go with her but McGonagall said no.  
"Omentien telwan amin" --Meet me later - Dmitri said  
"Tereva"  
"Namaarie"  
"Namaarie"  
She followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office where he was waiting for her behind his desk.  
"Hello Saira, please sit down"  
She did and McGonagall left  
"I suppose you figured out the connection," she said  
"I did, but I want you to know that I know you didn't do anything"  
"Then why am I here?"  
"I also noticed that this happened almost immediately after Master Greenleaf departed"  
"What has that got to with anything?"  
"How many people did you tell about him leaving?"  
"Well, all my friends here pretty much. Liz, Ita, Isilwen, Aranel, Harry, Ron and Hermione."  
"Is there a chance someone could have overheard you?"  
"Well, yes. It was at the ball that most of them found out" Saira said  
"Before Legolas left he said he asked you to find out if there was a spy among your friends. I agree with him.  
"Well, after what happened, I'm determined"  
"Legolas should be back shortly. I sent an owl informing him of what happened"  
This bit of news lifted Saira's spirit  
"How soon, do you know?"  
"Tonight at the latest"  
Even though Saira had only known Legolas for about two weeks, he was really the only reason she wished to stay at Hogwarts.  
"I'm afraid I've made you late. What class do you have right now?"  
"Divination"  
"Tell Professor Trelawney that I'm sorry to have kept you and not to take any points form Gryffindor"  
"Thank you Professor" she left and walked to Divination in the North Tower. Although Trelawney like her, Saira considered her to be a fake. She was constantly predicting Harry's death but it had yet come to pass. Saira could predict things but she had never told anyone, not even Dmitri. In her head she was always proving the Professor wrong.  
She entered the trap door and as usual Lavender and Parvati glared at her. Before Saira came, they were her best students, but apparently ever since Trelawney found out about the Hylian Elf Seer, very little attention had been given to them.  
"Ah Saira" Professor Trelawney said, "Why are you so late to my class?"  
"Professor Dumbledore kept me. He told me to inform you that he was sorry and not to deduct any points"  
"Yes, alright dear. Please sit down. We are palm reading today"  
Saira sat down with Aranel, Dmitri and the others. They all smiled weakly at her.  
Throughout class, Trelawney kept trying to include Saira in everything. Dmitri nearly told her off but luckily Lavender called her over to them. When class ended Dmitri and Aranel went to visit Liz and Ita with Saira.  
"Still not awake?" Saira asked Madam Pomfrey when they arrived  
"No"  
"Do you know what happened to them?" Dmitri asked  
"Well, it seems Mr. Dorthonion suffering a hard blow to the head. And Miss Eriathiel is suffering from an Elven spell. However its one of few even humans can perform"  
"Great. That means everyone is a suspect" Aranel said  
"It's powerful magic. I doubt any students could have don't this without serious training in elvish magic." Madam Pomfrey said, "Unfortunately it can only be dispelled by an elf and Master Greenleaf has departed"  
'He'll be back today" Saira said  
"Oh, good. She should wake up once the spell is removed"  
"What about Ita?" Aranel asked standing opposite of them at his bed.  
"I don't really know about him. He could wake up at any moment," Madam Pomfrey answered. "You lot need to leave"  
"C'mon, we have Herbology" Dmitri said  
They all left together and as soon as they did, Ita woke up.  
"Oh" he moaned. "My head"  
"Well, well. Sleeping Beauty awakes" Madam Pomfrey commented, "Your friends just left."  
"Saira?" he tried to sit up but ended up falling back down instead.  
"Yes. Her, Aranel, and a blue-haired boy"  
"What happened?"  
"You were found in the common room knocked out. Saira blew a picture off the wall trying to get to you"  
"She knew?"  
"Apparently she had a vision"  
"I've got to see her" He attempted to get up again but failed.  
"Lie down. You're still very weak"  
He looked across the room and saw Liz lying in a bed with a sheet over her  
"What happened to Liz?"  
"An Elven spell"  
"What? Elven?"  
"Yes and with Master Greenleaf gone, she can't be helped"  
"When does he get back?"  
"According to Saira, he should come back today"  
Ita groaned because of the pain in his head.  
"Get some rest" 


	11. Legolas' Return

-Legolas' Return-  
  
Saira didn't say a word all during Herbology. Her mind drifted back to her dream about Legolas. So far, most of what she had Seen had come true, but she'd never had a dream come to pass. Earlier Saira had tried to contact Link, but he'd left for the Fire Temple. He was going to fight the legendary dragon of the Goron people. It had scorched their land. Ganondorf resurrected the dragon from extinction as a warning to the rest of Hyrule.  
"Saira?" Professor Sprout said  
"Huh?"  
"Saira" Dmitri pushed her slightly bringing her head to reality.  
"Professor, um, I don't think she knows the answer," Dmitri said  
"Ok, do you?"  
"Sorry, no"  
Class ended and Professor Sprout wasn't very pleased with the classes' performance.  
"Saira, don't worry. Everything will be fine" Hermione comforted  
"I know but I wish I knew who it was"  
"Maybe when Ita and Liz wake up, they can tell you" Harry suggested  
"No. In my visions, their backs were turned"  
"I bet it was Malfoy" Ron said  
"Don't be stupid. Malfoy was at the Yule Ball the whole night until Saira went to get him. There's no way he could have gotten to the Great Hall that fast" Dmitri said.  
"I'll find them. Whoever it was," Saira said quickening her pace. "What time is it?"  
"Nearly 5" Harry said  
They passed the room where Legolas was supposed to be staying.  
"So, when is the Second task?" Hermione said to break the silence even though she knew very well when it was  
"It's next Saturday" Ron said  
"Have you figured out how you're going to breathe under water yet?" Aranel asked Harry  
"Not yet"  
"Hey, where's the other girl you usually hang out with?" Ron asked Aranel  
"Isilwen? She's been spending a lot of time with that boy from Beauxbatons. She leaves early and comes back late"  
They approached one of the foyers and Legolas came staggering in.  
"Legolas!" Saira cried being the first to see him.  
He held his side as she ran up to him  
"What happened?" She asked  
"I was attacked on the way to Lothlorien. When I got Dumbledore's letter, I came back before I could get healed."  
"Where are you hurt?" But he didn't need to tell her because there was a tip from where a blade had clearly pierced the cloth.  
Saira summoned all her strength and said, "Tanka tel' taurnin"  
As before, a light shone from her hands, and soon Legolas' face of pain went away.  
"Thank you" he said  
Everyone stood there silent until Dmitri said, "Isn't that the same spell you used on me?"  
"Yes. I would have learned it if you hadn't tried all those stupid stunts" Saira replied  
"Saira, I know I just got back but how is your friend?"  
"Which one?"  
"How many attacks were there?"  
"Two. Liz and Ita"  
"Take me to them"  
Saira grabbed his hand and took him to the hospital wing. Dmitri and Aranel could keep up, but Harry Ron and Hermione wouldn't. They didn't possess the elf speed as the others did. When they arrived, Dumbledore was there talking to Ita.  
"Back already" Madam Pomfrey said, "Ah, Master Greenleaf. It's good that you're back."  
"Ita! You're awake" Saira ran to him  
"Saira" He smiled but didn't sit up knowing he couldn't.  
A few seconds later Harry Ron and Hermione came running in panting.  
"Oh-good-he's-awake" Harry said  
"Saira, what happened? You left; Liz said you had to do something. I went in the common room to wait but about 5 minutes later something hit me across the hear"  
"Legolas was leaving. I promised to go see him"  
Ita didn't seem very happy to hear that but Saira mistook his expression for pain.  
"Legolas, do you know what type of spell was used?" Dumbledore asked Legolas who was examining Liz.  
"A mind blast. Lietha guldur" he said in Elvish  
Liz moved slightly then slowly opened her eyes  
"Where am I?' she asked  
"You're in the hospital wing. Esta" -Rest-  
"Legolas, may I speak with you?" Dumbledore asked  
"Sure" They went off to a corner where the others couldn't hear  
"Albus in my experience, only an elf can accomplish a Mind Blast."  
"I figured as much"  
"That means only the people in this room could have done it"  
"There is on elf that is absent from this crowd. Isilwen"  
"That is suspicious. Wait did you say Isilwen?"  
"Yes, according to her friends, she claims to be the cousin of Arwen"  
"Arwen has no cousins"  
"Exactly. You much help Saira find out what triggers her visions when she touches people. From what I've seen, it's emotions. She needs to test Miss Isilwen"  
"I know"  
"She has been most distressed since you have been gone. She's taken with you just as before"  
Legolas tried to hide his pleasure from hearing that.  
"I can't let it happen again though. Her soul may be there but her heart is that of a 14 year old girl"  
"She will grow and mature. She is very mature already for her age in this life. Love never dies, but with new life it can forget"  
"I won't let history repeat itself"  
"I understand" Dumbledore said. He departed leaving Legolas by himself to watch.  
Saira would glance over now and then smiling more when she saw him than Ita. Liz was very weak and had fallen asleep.  
"Alright, my patients need their rest. Out. Out!" Madam Pomfrey pushed everyone out.  
"Madam, you might want t ask snapped for a potion to help regain their strength" Legolas suggested before leaving too.  
Saira was waiting against a pillar as he came out.  
"I had a dream"  
Legolas hadn't noticed she was there until she had said that  
"What?"  
"I had a dream that you got hurt and then you come back and you are. There are so many types of visions. Do I have them all?"  
"I really don't know. What was your dream about?"  
"It wasn't of much and then I saw you getting sliced across the side. Then I woke up"  
"You told me, 'then don't get killed' and I wont. If I ever have to leave again, I'll take you with me"  
"Why did you leave?"  
"I got a letter from Galadriel, but it was a fake"  
"I'm afraid" Saira said, "All the evil is gathering and I still don't know what to do"  
"All is not lost"  
"I can't feel safe until I find who hurt my friends"  
Isilwen came down the hall and tried to turn back when she saw Saira  
"Isilwen" she called  
"Oh, Saira, how are you doing? I heard about Ita and Liz. I came to visit"  
"Oh, well I don't think Madam Pomfrey is allowing anymore visitors" Legolas said  
"I'll try later then"  
"I'll take you back to class," Legolas said  
Legolas knew Saira was very emotional right now and that it would be prime for her to have a vision. Quietly he muttered a spell to make Isilwen clumsy, "Lova tylka"  
As he thought, Isilwen tripped and knowing Saira's good heart, she held out her hand to help her up. Isilwen took it almost immediately Saira began to have a vision. It was almost the same as the Yule Ball, except she was watching. It was Isilwen. She took a candleholder and hit Ita.  
"No!" Saira screamed, but it wasn't over yet. She switched to where Liz was kissing Voron. She saw Isilwen use the mind blast spell as Liz walked away.  
The vision ended as Isilwen let go. Saira fell back into Legolas who was ready to catch her knowing the energy it took out of her.  
"How could you?!" Saira screamed. She turned to Legolas to held her tight  
Isilwen guessed it would be good to run but it was to no avail because of another spell Legolas yelled, "Neuma en templa"  
A force field erupted around Isilwen trapping her in place.  
"You planned it didn't you? Me tripping, her taking my hand?"  
Legolas winked. "Saira, go get Dumbledore"  
Saira pulled away and ran to get the headmaster. As she did, Isilwen seemed to age 20 twenty years until she was a full-grown elf  
"You're a Drow, aren't you?" Legolas asked  
"Very good. Have a cookie," Isilwen said sarcastically  
Quicker than he expected, Saira showed up with Dumbledore  
"Are you sure?" Dumbledore said  
"Positive" said replied  
Isilwen was pacing in her bubbled force field.  
"Great now it's the washed up old geezer"  
"The Ministry of Magic has been informed. Isilwen will go to be tried"  
"Oh, I'm just quivering"  
"Silence!" Legolas yelled  
Isilwen glared angrily but did not speak. Soon guards from Azkaban and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge appeared in the hall. They seized Isilwen once Legolas dispelled the magic he'd done.  
"Good day Albus. Is this her?"  
"Yes" Dumbledore answered  
"Alright take her to Azkaban. She will be tried tomorrow. Thank you Albus"  
"It is not me you should be thanking. With the visionary strength of Saira, Isilwen would have very well done away with out students"  
"Well thank you then" He shook Saira's hand  
"Legolas, please escort Saira back to her dormitory until dinner" Dumbledore said.  
Legolas bowed and left with Saira following behind  
"Did you know it was Isilwen?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Because after my visions, you were waiting to catch me"  
"I won't lie. I had a suspicion but I wasn't sure"  
"I jus can't believe it was Isilwen"  
"She was a Drow. They thrive on evil doings"  
They reached the burnt doorway to the Gryffindor common room  
"Did you do this?" he asked  
"The lady was gone," she said smiling  
"When it's time for dinner, don't leave until I get here. I refuse to let history repeat itself," Legolas said.  
"Alright" Saira threw her arms around his neck. I'm glad you're back" she whispered then went inside  
Legolas felt himself turn red but then regained himself  
"You can't hide how you feel. Neither can she" It was Dumbledore again.  
"I know but it will stay as a memory. Nothing more" Legolas left not wanting a recurrence of his earlier conversation.  
  
All of Saira's friends were waiting in the common room except Aranel since she was in Ravenclaw.  
"How long did you talk to Legolas? You've been gone for awhile," Dmitri asked  
"Talking to Legolas wasn't the only ting I did"  
"Explain"  
Saira told them everything that happened  
"Wow, Aranel's going to be crushed" Hermione said  
"I doubt it" Dmitri said  
"Why?" she retorted  
"Isilwen only hung out with Aranel when she heard Saira was coming. She knew Liz would be introducing them so she wanted to get close to Aranel but when it didn't work she ignored and avoided her" Dmitri explained  
"I've got a question" Ron said, "How did she get into Hogwarts if she is an evil elf"  
"A Drow is the proper name and they are still elves. It's difficult to tell the difference sometimes" Saira answered, "Where's Harry?"  
"Still in the library" Ron said  
"He's only got one week to figure out how to breathe underwater," Hermione added  
"Hey, time for dinner guys" Dmitri said  
"Good I'm starving" Ron said  
Everyone laughed and went to where the portrait used to be.  
"Does anyone know when the frame is supposed to be fixed?" Saira asked  
"Hopefully by tomorrow. Filch was furious when he saw it. He wanted you to be expelled but Dumbledore said no chance." Hermione said  
"C'mon Saira" Dmitri said  
"I cant. Legolas told me to wait for him"  
"Ok, meet you down there" They all left but it wasn't very long before Legolas showed up  
'Good. You waited," he said  
"You expected me to run off?"  
"No, but I just feel guilty"  
"You shouldn't," she said. She knew her words didn't stop guilt but she did mean them  
"From now on, I don't want you to go anywhere without a group of people if I cant be around"  
"Don't worry. I wont"  
"I mean it," He said seriously  
Saira stopped.  
"What?" he asked  
"Look, I know you feel blameworthy but you don't need to be rude to me"  
"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to"  
"What's bothering you?"  
"Nothing. I just dont want to see you or anyone get hurt" he said but he didn't meet her eyes.  
Saira eyed him skeptically. She could easily find something out by touching him to get a vision but she would rather him tell her  
"C'mon we don't want to be late," he said  
They began to walk again  
"Stop that" he said without looking at her  
"What?" she asked innocently  
"You're trying to find out why I feel a way I don't"  
"You're a terrible liar," she said smiling  
All Legolas did was smile weakly as they arrived at the Great Hall. He held the door open for her. She walked in and Legolas guided her by putting his hand on the small of her back.  
'What am I doing?' he thought to himself and removed his hand. 'She's 14. It's not the same person technically' he told himself.  
Legolas went to join the teachers at the front table.  
"Hey, Saira" Ron said with a mouthful of food.  
"Hey" Saira said in return. Soon, Harry walked up.  
"Blimey Harry. You look terrible" Ron said looking at Harry's face. It was exceedingly pale and he had bags under his eyes.  
"Yeah, you look like a Redead" Dmitri said  
"A what?" Harry asked  
"A disgusting" Saira said  
"Ugly" Dmitri added as he and Saira switched off.  
"Decrepit"  
"Creepy"  
"Horrible"  
"Monstrous"  
"Creature" Saira finished.  
"It's like a zombie  
"But worse"  
"You can kill a zombie easy"  
"But Redeads are more difficult"  
"Why?" Ron asked  
"Yeah, why?" Hermione repeated  
"Unlike zombies" Saira started again  
"Redeads cannot live with just the life they're given"  
"They are trapped between life and death"  
"But death is dominant"  
"And that's why they must take life"  
"To sustain their own," Dmitri said  
"Creepy" Ron said  
"Oh, but that's not all" Dmitri continued  
"Redeads may be slow like zombies," Saira said next  
"But they have a high shriek"  
"That paralyzes people"  
"Oh, my!" Hermione said  
"How exactly do they kill someone?" Ron asked intrigued  
"Ron, why on earth would you want to know that?" Hermione asked  
"I'm just curious" He retorted  
"Well, it's pretty gross"  
"After you are paralyzed, the Redead will jump on you with alarming speed"  
"Then it sucks the life out of you through your mouth"  
"You can get away, but its not easy because their long fingers have a firm grip" Saira said  
"How do you know this?" Harry asked  
Dmitri and Saira looked at each other as if talking with their minds  
"We happen to know the only survivor" Dmitri said  
"Well, before he died from extreme old age" Saira added  
The food appeared on the tables and after filling their plates, Dmitri and Saira continued  
"Dampe' was the grave keeper at Kakariko village" Dmitri said  
"But one day a Redead escaped from the Shadow Temple behind the graveyard" Saira said  
"Dampe' was digging a hole and it came up behind him"  
"He said it had no eyes and there was just a hole for it latch on with"  
"How'd he escape?" Harry asked  
"He still had the shovel in his hand and hit him" Dmitri explained  
"But I thought he would have been paralyzed" Ron pointed out  
"When the Redead starts stealing your life, the paralysis leaves because it takes to much energy for them to do both at the same time. Plus their grip is so strong, its not needed" Saira clarified  
"Yeah, Dampe's ghost is still there. We used to go visit him until we came here" Dmitri said  
"Ok, can we please eat? I'm getting nauseous with these horrid descriptions" Hermione said making a face  
"Oh, c'mon Hermione. It's not that bad" Ron said  
"Well, it reminds me of the dementors?" Dmitri asked  
"Please, let's just eat" Hermione pleaded  
"Ok, never mind" Dmitri said  
"Well, in any case, I'm so glad I remind you of a ghastly Redead" Harry said jokingly.  
The rest of the night went by rather quickly. Dmitri left early to go meet up with Aranel. Harry unwillingly went back to the library. Ron and Hermione joined him. Saira wanted to go talk to Legolas but she decided to go visit Liz and Ita instead. 


	12. Harry's Task

-Harry's Task-  
  
Ita was able to leave the hospital wing on Thursday, which was spent with Saira. Liz was still in bad shape. Saira went to visit her everyday.  
"So is Madam Pomfrey letting you go to the task?" Saira asked  
"I don't know. She doesn't think I should but I think Dumbledore will overrule her," she answered.  
"That's good"  
"Has Harry found anything helpful yet?" Liz asked  
"Nope. Even with Ron and Hermione helping, they can't find anything."  
"Don't you know of anything?"  
"Well, yes but the plant I know about only grows in Hyrule and they would know I helped him getting him in trouble"  
"What plant is it?"  
"Uh.. I can't think of the name right now but it's found at the bottom of Lake Hylia. Of course, it's too bad he doesn't have a Water Tunic" Saira said  
"What's that?" Liz asked  
"It's a tunic made by the Zoras. When you wear it, you can breathe underwater and it's magic keeps the pressure from killing you?" Saira explained  
"Wow, that'd be cool to have"  
"Yeah, my brother will probably need one" Saira said dreamily  
"Have you heard anything from him yet?" Liz asked  
"Nope. He met Darunia and now he's trying to free all the Gorons"  
"Who's Darunia?"  
"Oh, I forgot you don't know. Well, before Ganondorf took over, Link had to retrieve the three Spiritual Stones in order to open the Temple of Time."  
"What does that have to do with Darunia?"  
"Hold on, I'm no finished"  
"Sorry"  
"Course, nothing has ever been easy for Link or myself. Darunia is the leader of the Gorons and refused to give him the Goron's Ruby unless he got rid of the Dodongos in the Dodongo cave. Dodongos are lizards sort of like the Komodo dragon but much more dangerous"  
"Geez, well that must have been hard" Liz stated  
"You have no idea. Link spent two days just getting through the cave"  
"Where were you in all of this?"  
"Well, I was only 8 I think, and I was still unable to leave Kokiri Forest" Saira said  
"Hey" Liz said pushing herself up, "Do you mind if I ask a personal question?"  
"Depends on what it is"  
"I was just curious about when you had your first visions"  
'Oh, um" Saira said trying to remember. "Well, it was right after Link was leaving Zora's Domain to get the last spiritual stone. I was talking with Saria in the Lost Woods and I started getting dizzy and feeling like wind was blowing all around me. Next thing I know, my head shot up and I'll never forget what I saw"  
"Why? What did you see?" Liz asked curiously  
"I saw Hyrule. I saw how beautiful it was. Then dark clouds covered the skies and I appeared in the Temple of Time where I saw Link. I ran to him but said nothing as he played the Ocarina of Time to open the Door of Time. I followed him and into a room where the Master Sword rested. I watched Link pull it and be engulfed in a bright light. Suddenly Ganondorf entered the room and I watched evil flood our lands, and when I could no longer feel Link's presence, it ended."  
"Wild" Liz said. "What's it like to have a vision?"  
"It's painful. Not a comfort I'd choose to have."  
"So how'd you feel afterward?"  
"It scared the hell out of me. I tried to stop Link but I couldn't leave the forest"  
"When did you find out about your 'destiny'?" She said but in quotes to be funny  
"Link was sealed in the Sacred Realm for seven years and when he came back, Princess Zelda had a premonition-like dream. It wasn't long after that I was getting ready to see him leave me again." Saira said sadly.  
"I'm sorry"  
"No, it's ok"  
"You better get to class. Snape'll have your hide if you're late"  
"Are you kidding?" Saira said standing up, "Snape loves me. Me, Hermione, and Draco are the only people who can do the potions flawlessly"  
"Yes, but he hates Hermione"  
"Yeah, and I'm not sure why"  
"Don't ask her. Ask either Ron or Harry. She's still ashamed" Liz said smiling.  
"Well, I got to go. Be back later okay?" Saira hugged her and began to walk down the many flights of stairs to Potions. She was about three- fourths the was there when she stopped and said,  
"You're going to make me late"  
Legolas came from around the corner but Saira didn't turn around.  
"I really don't like being followed"  
He didn't say anything  
"Fine, if you would rather follow me around instead of talking then be my guest" Saira said angrily as she stormed off down the hall.  
"Saira wait!" he finally said but she didn't stop  
She entered Potions and Snape acted like nothing had happened. She sat down next to Dmitri and he explained that they were doing antidotes today. Dmitri was finished and it wasn't long before Saira was too. Hermione was mouthing instructions to Neville who was hopeless when it came to Potions.  
"Now the, let's test the antidotes you made" Snape said evilly, "I have a gerbil up here. Each one of you will first poison it then give it your antidote"  
Snape let all the Slytherins go first. They all had working antidotes. Saira was called up next. Not only did her antidote heal the gerbil from the poison she fed it, but it also got rid of the side effects from previous tries.  
"Amazing. Just amazing" Snape said, "Unfortunately after Longbottom, it will be near death. May I keep some of your potion for later use?"  
"Sure" Saira said sitting back down  
"Saira" Hermione whispered, "How'd you do that?"  
Saira grinned and pulled a vile out of her pocket. It just looked like glitter.  
"Faery powder of the wings. You can only get this in a Faery fountain in Hyrule."  
"Pass it down," she said  
"Add the unicorn powder then this or it will explode" Saira instructed  
Hermione did what Saira said and when it was Neville's turn, it had a similar effect, but not as much as Saira's.  
"Here" Hermione said as she passed it back down  
Snape was shocked when the gerbil didn't fall over. Dmitri was next. He also had faery dust so his had nearly the same effect as Saira's  
"God, I can never get it right" Dmitri said sitting back down  
"You added to much water. It's too diluted" Saira said.  
Class ended and they all went to see Liz again, then Harry Ron and Hermione set out for the library once again.  
Dmitri left early to go see Aranel again. Saira went to see Ita. He had been instructed to stay in the common room and wait until he was up to full strength before going back to class. The fat lady's frame had been repaired and was not happy to see Saira.  
"Still mad" she asked the fat lady  
"Still mad? What a question. Do you know how long I have been in that frame?"  
"Probably a long time. Look, I'm sorry. It wouldn't have happened if you had been here"  
"What? --"  
"Dragon heart" Saira said causing the door to open. The fat lady continued to yell but Saira ignored her. Ita was working on the couch so Saira crept up behind him and quietly covered his eyes.  
"Guess who?" she whispered  
"Geez Saira, you scared me half to death"  
"Sorry" she said removing her hands and falling over the couch onto his lap. "You know, I've often wondered what would happen if someone got scared half to death twice" Saira said  
"You think too much" he laughed  
"Would you rather me not think at all?"  
"Not at all" he said putting his books on the floor. He pulled her closer.  
"So, how's your head?"  
"It's seen better days"  
"Are you going to the task this weekend?"  
"Yeah, definitely"  
Saira pulled herself up.  
"C'mon. I'm bored. Let's do something," Saira said. She grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him up.  
"What exactly?' he asked  
"I don't know. We can walk around or something" The real reason Saira wanted to do something was to take her mind off what happened with Legolas. She just couldn't get him off her mind.  
Saira convinced Ita to go on a walk. The next two days passed by quickly and everyone began to go to the lake to watch the second task.  
"Where's Harry?" Saira asked Dmitri  
"I don't know," he answered. Aranel walked up and said hello to everyone  
"Hey guys"  
"Hey" they said together  
"This will be cool. Each of the champions has to save someone at the bottom of the lake" Aranel said  
"Ok, so that explains why Ron and Hermione aren't here, but where's Harry?"  
A few seconds after Saira said that, everyone witnessed as Harry came running down. Dumbledore began to explain the task and they began. They saw Harry chewing something in his mouth and disappearing beneath the water. Everyone stood watching and waiting. Someone came up and covered Saira's eyes.  
"Guess who?"  
"You finally made it" Saira said knowing it was Ita  
"Yeah" he removed his hands from her eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist as Dmitri and Aranel did.  
"Look" someone yelled  
Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion from Hufflepuff, emerged with Cho Chang. Everyone started cheering. A few minutes later, a thing that looked half shark came with Hermione. Soon the thing changed into Viktor Krum. Another roar of cheers erupted.  
"Where are Harry and the girl from Beauxbatons?" Saira asked  
Fleur Delacour was the Beauxbatons champion and came about the water looking petrified. A few seconds later, Harry came up with Ron and what looked like Fleur's sister. Dumbledore went up to the Merpeople who were floating in the water by the edge. He finished and the judges announced the scores. Cedric received the most points. Then Harry, Viktor, and Fleur.  
Much to Ita's surprise, Saira turned around and kissed him, then continued cheering along with everyone else.  
"Go Harry!" They all yelled  
Everyone ran up to Harry and started cheering. Hermione kept complimenting him, ignoring Viktor who saved her. When everyone had gotten to the common room, the Weasley twins had nicked a bunch of food from the kitchens.  
"Harry you did great"  
"Brilliant, Harry"  
"That was amazing"  
The whole night consisted of compliments and cheers. Finally, McGonagall came in to break up the party up. Saira finally felt like she belonged. She was finally happy. 


	13. Meeting Sirius

-Meeting Sirius-  
  
The days went by fast since everyone's nerves were still on high. Harry found out that the last task would be a maze on the quidditch field with the Triwizard cup in the center, but he didn't tell all his friends.  
Liz had finally been released from the hospital wing. She got to go to the task but she had to stay with Madam Pomfrey the whole time. She was forced to be escorted everywhere by Legolas, but she wasn't complaining. Voron had visited her everyday in the hospital. He had been very worried and tried to be with her all the time. Legolas often walked in on them kissing when he took her to class. He had been asked to accompany Liz to class to make sure everything was okay.  
Saira hadn't talked to Legolas in awhile and really missed him. Of course she spent a lot of time with Ita, which took her mind off of him for that time.  
During Charms, Ita and Saira were paired up. It was not one of her best classes.  
"No, you're doing it all wrong" Ita laughed at Saira's many attempts.  
"Why cant I just use my hand?' she asked  
"You're in the wizarding world now. It takes some getting used to," he said  
"I give up"  
"Oh, no you don't. Come here" he grabbed her hand to help her guide it. "Now" he said moving her hand  
However the bell rang before she could try.  
"Hey, want to go take a walk?" Ita asked her after class  
"I'd love to but.."  
"But what?"  
"I'm afraid if I tell you you'll get so just meet me later"  
"Ok?" he said confused  
"Meet me in the common room later. I have to go take care of something that's been bugging me"  
"Ok, see you later" Ita said giving her a kiss on the cheek  
"Bye" Ita left in the opposite direction. Saira on the other hand headed to Legolas' room.  
It took Saira a few minutes to remember where the right hall was where the portrait of the girl holding a bouquet of flowers was.  
"Open" she said, but it didn't move  
"He changed it," the girl said  
"Ok, um, can you give me a hint?'  
"Well, I'm not supposed to, but you're the Saira girl so sure. It's an Elven place"  
"Middle-Earth or Hyrule?"  
"Middle-Earth"  
"Ok, um, Lothlorien?" It stayed shut, "No? All right. Rivendell?" Nothing. "Oh, I know. Mirkwood" And the door swung open  
There was a small hall then his room. Legolas was there so Saira decided to wait. She sat down in a hair by his desk. Saira noticed a letter form Galadriel on his desk.  
Saira allowed her curiosity to take over and she picked it up.  
'Vedui Legolas' she read aloud. It continued in Elvish but she translated it to English as she read. 'I'm afraid I bear discouraging news. Sairalinde is in grave danger. It is now known throughout the worlds that she is at Hogwarts. Many guilds have been spotted in Hyrule. They could leave at any time. Keep your guard up. No harm must come to the Seer. Lady Galadriel of the Galadhrim realm'  
"Saira" Legolas called, "I've been looking everywhere for you"  
Without thinking Saira ran to him. He held her close although he didn't know why.  
"Saira, what is it?"  
"I missed you" He pulled her back so he could look at her  
"I haven't left"  
"But I go mad for something stupid and I didn't have anyone I could relate to"  
"Saira, I told you I wasn't going anywhere"  
"But now the guilds--"  
"I will protect you Saira. I'd die for you just like you did for me"  
"What?" Legolas seemed to realize he'd said too much.  
Before he could respond Saira broke away in a vision. She saw the woman with amethyst eyes from the first day she met Legolas. She was on a horse with him in front. She felt her arms tighten as the horse jumped. She fell off the back and Legolas jumped down to help her. A band of orcs came up and drew their bows. Then it ended abruptly.  
He sat her down in a chair. "It really was me. They're memories. Not really visions"  
She told Legolas what she saw before asking, "How long ago was that?"  
"Not long. Fifty years at the most"  
"Why am I remembering a past relationship?"  
"I wish I knew"  
"I gotta go" Saira got up abruptly and started to leave.  
"Saira. Don't let my past feelings interfere with the feelings you have now"  
"Past feelings? Look, how you feel is not what I'm worried about"  
"Then what are you worried about? I hate how we start talking and we end up yelling at one another"  
"I'm worried.about Link" Saira lied, "He's still not back from the Fire Temple"  
"He'll be fine"  
"I know. Do you mind if I stay here awhile?"  
"Not at all. I'll go bring us some dinner"  
"Ok, if you see Ita, tell him I'll see him tomorrow. I don't want to leave until everyone goes to bed."  
"I will"  
He left. Saira was fighting with herself. She'd never loved anyone except Link in this life but now so many elements were coming together. There was Ita, whom she thought she loved. But then there was Legolas.whom she knew she loved. Not only in the past but here as well.  
Saira heard the door open but there's no way Legolas could be back so soon. She jumped beside the bed  
"Legolas?" It was Dumbledore  
Saira emerged. "It's only me Professor. Legolas left to get food"  
"Hello, Saira. I'm not surprised to see you here"  
"Not surprised, sir?"  
"I may be old, but I'm not blind yet."  
"I'm not sure I follow," she said  
"You're probably too young to understand"  
Saira scoffed  
"Did I say something offensive?" Dumbledore asked  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. Sir, you say I'm too young to understand, but yet I'm old enough to have a 'destiny'"  
"Destinies are quite different. You could be 1 or 100 to have a destiny, but that doesn't mean you'll understand"  
"Sir, may I ask you something?"  
"Did I die 50 years ago to save Legolas?"  
"Unfortunately I cant be the one to divulge information about a dear friend"  
"I've tried asking him but he avoids the topic"  
"Saira, you of all people should know the emotions of elves. When they hurt, they hurt for a long time. Only time heals a broken heart and elves have all the time in the world"  
"I'm bac-"  
Legolas entered carrying an empty tray.  
"Hello Albus"  
"Hello, I came for a chat but it seems I interrupt"  
"Not at all" Saira said  
"I have things to attend to I'm afraid. Be sure you get to bed on time Saira" And with that, Dumbledore left.  
"Hungry?" Legolas asked  
"Not really"  
"You should eat something. Visions take a lot out of you'  
"I know. Legolas, if I ask you some questions, do you promise to answer truthfully"  
"Yes, of course"  
"Mind you, I want answers. You should know I deserve some by now," Saira said.  
"I give you my word"  
"Alright. Where was it?"  
Legolas hesitated. He wasn't expecting questions like these. "Middle- Earth" he said finally.  
"What was her name?"  
Legolas was very reluctant to speak  
"Saira, must we talk about this?" he said sadly  
"I wouldn't, but I would rather hear it from you directly than see it in a vision, and if we really were in love I think you of all people should tell me"  
Legolas didn't argue, "Her name was Serenity"  
"Elf?"  
"Yes, a Hylian like yourself. She had prophetic dreams, although dream visions are much different and not painful."  
"Why were you running?"  
"Someone, to this day I don't know who, sent assassins after me. They tried to kidnap her but I wasn't going to let that happen. We tried to escape. I'm guessing you saw part of what happened in your vision."  
"The last I saw was the orcs drawing their bows"  
"We fought back but while I was fighting, a stray orc fired from afar. Serenity saw it coming and jumped in front of me"  
"So, technically, I did die for you"  
"I was devastated, but when it was foretold that her soul would return in the body of a youth that would rid the worlds of the final darkness. She would be the sister of the Hero of Time and would be unknown to the world until his return"  
"Did you love her?"  
"More than I thought possible"  
"I'm sorry you lost her"  
"I don't think I did," he said staring straight into Saira's eyes.  
They talked for a while and Saira ended up falling asleep.  
"Wake up" he said  
"Huh?"  
"You should go back"  
"Oh.. yeah"  
Legolas took Saira back to Gryffindor Tower.  
Before he left, she asked, "When the school year ends, where am I going to stay? I can't go back to Hyrule"  
"You can either stay at Lothlorien in the protection of Galadriel or in Mirkwood with me"  
Saira smiled and didn't answer. When she walked in, Harry Ron and Hermione were still up. They weren't talking to each other though; they were talking to a head floating in the fireplace. But Saira recognized who it was from a vision she had.  
"Bloody hell. Sirius Black"  
They all turned quicker than the blink of an eye and looked at Saira.  
"S-Saira, I-I thought you were staying with Legolas?" Hermione stuttered  
"No, I accidentally fell asleep there."  
"Harry" said Sirius, "Should I go?"  
"No, it's alright" Harry answered, "Saira, uh--"  
"I didn't know you guys could do that." Saira said curious  
"Saira, meet Sirius."  
"Is that your full name?" Sirius asked Saira  
"No, its short for Sairalinde"  
"Truly?" He'd obviously been informed about the Seer  
"Let me guess. You're about to say something along the lines of 'Not the Sairalinde. The girl with visions foretold to unleash the power of the treasures and save the worlds'?"  
"Yes, something like that"  
"You're Sirius Black, right? Accused murderer?"  
"Still innocent"  
"How do you know about him?" Ron asked  
"I had a vision once and also Legolas filled me in on a lot tonight."  
"Legolas Greenleaf?" Sirius asked  
"The one and only" Saira answered  
"Uh-oh. The family is home"  
"Go!" Harry hissed to Sirius  
Sirius' face was engulfed in flames and disappeared with a pop.  
"Saira--" Harry started  
"Don't worry Harry, I wont tell anyone"  
"You know he's innocent"  
"No, but I could easily find out. But I've had enough visions today."  
Harry was relieved.  
"Ok, that's it!" Hermione said suddenly  
"What?" Saira, Harry and Ron said together  
"Look, I've put up with this long enough. I don't buy that you have visions," she said, "Don't you remember what Dumbledore said. Time can be manipulated and is almost impossible to predict"  
That hit a nerve with Saira  
"Alright, you can think that if you want to, but until you have head- splitting visions just by touching someone you don't have an opinion!"  
Hermione rolled her eyes  
"You think I chose to See things?! I'm not Professor Trelawney who puts on a charade. If I really wanted to, I could tell everything that would happen to you, but it'd kill me before I could tell you!"  
Harry put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down but all it did was spark yet another vision this evening.  
She saw the maze on the quidditch field. She saw Harry passing a mist that made his world flip upside-down. She saw blast-ended skrewts, and dementors that drained her energy just to think of them. She saw a sphinx then a giant spider and finally a cup in the middle. Cedric was there too. They both grabbed the sup and were transported to a graveyard. Saira felt an eerie presence and turned to face the snake-like man before it ended.  
"Oh, c'mon, she's putting on an act" Hermione insisted but Harry and Ron weren't listening. They were helping Saira sit down  
"Harry, I know you're not really supposed to tell us, but what's your third task?" Saira asked anxiously.  
"We have to get through a maze"  
"I know what you have to face"  
"What?"  
"There will be all kinds of creatures in there. I saw some of Hagrid's skrewts, a dementor and a mist that would flip everything. Take a step and it will be right again. But whatever you do, don't take the cup!"  
"What? If he doesn't, he'll lose," Ron said  
"I know but if he touches t, evil will come. I saw it. There was that man."  
"Harry, she's lying" Hermione said  
Saira glared at Hermione and cursed at her in Elvish before she stormed off to the dorm. She changed quickly and lied in be unable to sleep.  
Liz heard Saira storm in but didn't know whether she should say anything or not.  
She finally did because it's in her nature, "Saira, you awake?"  
"Yeah"  
"You ok?"  
"Not really' Saira had an echo of anger in her voice  
Liz sat up, "Do you want to talk?"  
"Not really"  
"Liar"  
"I know"  
"You'll end up telling me sooner or later so why don't you just tell me now?"  
"I'lambe tel' Edalie" -Speak Elvish-  
"Tereva"  
They spoke in Elvish so that if someone were listening they wouldn't understand.  
"It's Hermione" Saira said  
"What'd she do?"  
"Well, you believe me about my visions don't you?"  
"Say no more. Everyone knows Hermione doesn't hold with fortune- telling"  
'Yes, well she accused me of lying when I had a visions and now I'm afraid Harry's in danger"  
"Harry? Why?"  
"In my vision I saw him grabbing the cup and being transported to a graveyard"  
"Are you sure it's not part of the task?" Liz asked  
"I doubt it but maybe. I told Harry, but Hermione said I was lying so I don't think he believes me"  
"Well, Hermione hates to be wrong"  
"Yeah, I noticed"  
"So, why are you back so late?"  
"I fell asleep in Legolas' room"  
Liz's eyes got real big.  
"You fell asleep in his room?" she repeated  
"I went to go see him to get back on good terms since we hadn't been talking. We ended talking for a while and I fell asleep. He woke me up and I came back"  
"You're so lucky. You've got him protecting you"  
"And you"  
"Yes, but only because I got hurt"  
"Do you want me to introduce you properly?"  
"I don't know. I don't want Voron to get jealous"  
"Of a 500 year old elf?"  
"It's possible"  
Liz didn't want to tell Saira that Ita was extremely jealous of how Saira eyed Legolas. He used to be very outspoken but had grown quiet since Saira came.  
"I could tell you something that would probably make you think I'm even more lucky," Saira said  
"What could you possibly say that could do that?"  
"In a past life we were together"  
"Are you serious?" And Liz's eyes got bigger  
"No lie. I was talking to him today and found out"  
"Well, what happened? Elves live forever"  
Saira lowered her head. "She died."  
"You died?"  
"Not necessarily me, but my soul."  
"He's probably still heartbroken"  
"More than you know"  
"It's kind of romantic"  
"What is?"  
"The fact that he lost you in a past life is why he's so intent on protecting you in this one"  
"I guess" Saira didn't meet Liz's eyes though.  
"There's something else isn't there?'  
"What? No"  
"Did they love each other?"  
"His exact words were, 'More than I thought possible'"  
"Does she still love him?" Liz said slipping in that she meant Saira  
"Yes" Saira said without thinking, "I mean no. It wasn't really me" She began speaking rapidly, "Anyway, it I did or do, I'm 14 and he's not and plus there's Ita"  
"Do you love Ita?"  
"I don't know" Saira said falling on face first on her pillow  
Hermione walked in and Saira muttered, "Auta miquela deadra" -Go kiss a Redead-  
Hermione paused but went straight to bed. Liz coughed to cover her laughs. Then they continued in Elvish.  
"What a know it all?" Saira said  
"She's probably just jealous"  
"Why?"  
"Oh, I could think of a few at the top of my head" Liz said sarcastically counting on her fingers. "When you got here, you had all of Harry's attention along with many others. You have a legendary, loves you elf here to protect you and you're smarter than her"  
"Alright, alright. Point made"  
"So where are you going for the summer? I mean you're not going back to Hyrule"  
'No, the farther away I am, the safer I am. That's why the Prince of Mirkwood has invited me to stay. But I must say that I'm not sure whether I should accept" Saira said playfully  
Liz started laughing quietly  
"What about you?" Saira asked  
"I live in Rivendell. My father is a good friend to Lord Elrond. You should come visit"  
"I doubt I can"  
"Why?"  
"And leave the protection of the Prince" she said jokingly, "You must be daft. But seriously, he probably wont let me leave until this is all over"  
"Well, I'll have to go there then"  
"That'd be great. Most elves don't consider you mature until you're about 100 so it'll be nice to have someone immature with me"  
"Yeah, well, I'm getting tired so can we finish tomorrow?"  
"Sure. Quel du" -Good night-  
"Quel du"  
They both went to sleep but Saira kept having the same dream over and over again. She was with Legolas in her past life and kept reliving it to the point where her visions stopped. However the next morning she woke up and didn't remember a thing. 


	14. Liz's Proper Introduction

-Liz's Proper Introduction-  
  
Liz and Saira went to Transfiguration together. Legolas was going along with them for protection. As he put it, 'you can't be too careful.' Liz however felt weird having him follow, mainly because she didn't really know Legolas all to well. Despite what people thought, she didn't like walking up to new people. This shocked people because she was usually so social with everyone whether they liked her or not.  
"You know I could easily walk up to him and say, 'Hi Legolas. This is my friend Liz who you're supposed to be watching along with me. I thought you should meet'"  
"No"  
"Why?"  
"Cause"  
"Oh, c'mon"  
"No!"  
The class began to fill with people. Saira switched seats to sit with Ita, and Voron took Saira's original seat. Saira watched him give Liz a kiss before he had to leave for his class. Saira sat down and got comfortable with Ita forgetting about Legolas temporarily.  
"Hey" Ita said, "What happened to you last night? You never showed up"  
"Oh, noting," She lied, "I lost track of time and didn't get back till it was late. You have already gone up."  
"Oh, ok" She could tell he didn't believe her  
"Well, do you want to do something today?"  
"Maybe later. I promised to hang out with Liz"  
"Ok, well Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. Have you already made plans?"  
"No"  
"Ok, good"  
Class was all notes because exams were coming up shortly. Saira was only worried about Charms. She was making higher marks than the entire 4th year in Potions, and didn't even need to study. She excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts since there was so much practice for her in Hyrule.  
"Blimey, I don't know how I ever made it this far with all the work McGonagall gives up" Ron said after class  
Everyone laughed and began going their separate ways. Ita went to the courtyard to stud and Dmitri and Aranel probably headed for a secluded area. Legolas was waiting outside for Saira and Liz  
"Hey" Saira said holding Liz so she wouldn't walk off  
"Vedui" he replied  
"I'd like to properly introduce you to Liz"  
"Vedui" he said to her  
"Vedui" she muttered.  
"Sorry about creeping around behind you"  
"I don't mind" Liz said  
There was a long pause  
"Well, we're going to lunch if you would like to join us" Saira finally said  
"Gladly" he said  
Saira kept eyeing Liz to get her to say something. They got their food and sat down.  
"It sure is nice that you don't have to follow her around so much, huh?" Saira said elbowing Li  
"Ow, I mean yeah. It was kinda weird at first" Liz said  
"So what class do you have after lunch?" Legolas asked Liz, sensing from Saira that she was shy around him  
"Um, Divination"  
"Of course, Professor Trelawney doesn't seem to know what she's doing" Saira added  
"Real Seers are rare," he said smiling then making a quick glance at Saira  
"So." Saira elbowed Liz again.  
"Ow" Liz said glaring then getting the hint, "S-so. Saira tells me you're from Mirkwood"  
Saira shook her head but Legolas just smiled  
"I'm Prince of Mirkwood actually. What part of Middle-Earth are you from?"  
"Rivendell"  
"Beautiful city. I've been there many a time"  
"Yeah, I really like it" Liz said  
"Have you ever been to Mirkwood?" he asked  
"Once, but I was very young and don't really remember it"  
"What does it look like?" Saira asked  
"It's a lot like Lothlorien since it is a Woodland realm. It is on the edge of mountains near a waterfall. It forms many pools of crystal clear water. The air is always crisp and trees rich with life," Legolas described almost dreamily  
"Wow" Saira said  
"You grew up in Kokiri Forest right Saira?" Liz asked  
"Yeah. You're not allowed to leave until you're ten though. Once that happened I lived all over in a span of four years. Lon Lon, Hylia, Gerudo Fortress, Zora's Domain, and even in Earth."  
"What's Kokiri Forest like?" Legolas asked  
"It's not really a forest persay. Everyone lives in tree houses"  
"They live in tree houses? But what happens when they grow up? They'd be too big" Liz stated  
"That's what's so interesting about the Kokiri. They never grow up. They are kids forever." Saira explained  
"What are the Gorons like?" Legolas asked to keep the conversation going.  
"Honestly? They look like big rocks and most of them are as dumb as rocks. I only stayed with them for a little while but I was unconscious for most of the time. My intent was to climb the mountain to see the Great Faery."  
"The Great Faery?" Liz asked  
"She's one of five that hid in caves and grottos that reward finders with magic or life," Saira said.  
"Amazing. Oh, hey, we got to run to Divination or we'll be late"  
"Right"  
"You'll have to tell me about the rest while Trelawney is predicting Harry's death again" Liz said getting up  
"Sure. I'll have to tell you about King Zora"  
Legolas followed them close behind as they talked all the way to the North Tower. Liz went through the trap door first but Legolas stopped Saira for a brief moment  
"Yes?"  
"Tonight we should resume your lessons"  
"Sure"  
"Ok, Namaarie"  
"Namaarie"  
Saira walked in and Liz had already made herself comfortable and was saving her a seat. Dmitri and Aranel had clearly been somewhere else than lunch judging by Aranel's frizzy hair, and Dmitri's hair was his usual perfect spikes.  
"Hello, love" he said to Saira  
"Hey" she replied taking her seat  
"Dmitri, what is it with you calling Saira 'love' all the time?" Liz asked  
Saira and Dmitri looked at each other smiling as they reminisced  
"Yea, why do you?" Aranel said too  
"Well, Dmitri, should I tell them your wonderful story?"  
"Go ahead. I am ashamed of nothing I have ever done"  
"Uh huh. Anyway, it's not like its bad"  
"Then tell them"  
"Ok, well Liz, you know how I went exploring when I was ten right?"  
"Right"  
"Well, Dmitri followed me for awhile but I didn't know he was there. However he screwed up and didn't watch me close enough. I didn't want him there but he's as stubborn if not more than I. He used to call me love every now and then just to get a rise out of me. Many people we met thought we were together because of how we act and being elves, they couldn't know how old we were. We did end up together for a short time but we're too good of friends"  
"I just can't picture that," Liz said  
"It didn't become a habit until we went to Gerudo Fortress and the only way they wouldn't kill or cage him was if he was 'with' me. Every time a Gerudo walked by, he'd say 'hello love' or wrap his arms around me so they wouldn't hurt him."  
Aranel and Liz started laughing.  
"Ever since I've called her love. It's more of a joke than anything else. But I might add I ended up getting caged anyway" He said, "Isn't that right love?"  
"Yeah" Saira said joining in the laughter.  
"Please pay attention dear. Your exam is next week," Professor Trelawney said  
They all fought back laughs. Saira said Harry practically sleeping in his seat. She kept watching him as class went by. The look on his face was pain mixed with fear, and a second later he fell over and started twitching. Ron jumped up and tried to rouse him.  
"Harry! Harry!" he yelled  
He wok up holding his head where the scar was  
"Harry!" Trelawney yelled, "Harry, the clairvoyant energies in the room must have given you a vision. What did you see?"  
"Nothing, I just have a headache. I need to go see Madam Pomfrey"  
Harry left but now Saira started having a vision of her own. Liz and Dmitri immediately stood in front of her in hopes that Trelawney wouldn't see.  
Her vision was odd. She was in the classroom, watching Saira just the minute before. Then she seemed to enter Harry's mind and see what he saw. She watched everything from afar. He was riding a bird to an odd house. He entered through a broken window and began flying through the passageways until they ended up n a room with boarded up windows. The bird fluttered away and onto a chair. There were two figures: a snake and a bald man sobbing in front of a fire. Someone began speaking.  
"You are in luck Wormtail," said a high-pitched voice from where the bird landed, "You are fortunate indeed. Your blunder has not ruined everything. He is dead"  
"My Lord! My Lord, I am.I am so pleased.and so sorry."  
"Nagini you are out of luck. I will not be feeding Wormtail to you after all. but never mind, never mind.there is still Harry Potter."  
Saira heard a snake hiss  
"Now, Wormtail perhaps one more little reminder why I will not tolerate another blunder form you"  
"My Lord.no.I beg you."  
The cold voice yelled a spell and Saira watched Harry clutch his head and fall backward and that's when everything went back.  
"Uh" Saira panted after snapping out of it  
"Saira!" Trelawney said noticing her favorite student have a vision. "The clairvoyant energies provoked a visions from you too" she exclaimed happily  
"No, it didn't" Saira lied quickly  
"But dear, your head shot up. Your eyes became white!"  
"It was nothing. It's what happens when elves are tired" Saira's elf friends nodded in agreement, "In fact I think I have a headache too"  
Saira got up and left but she didn't go to the nurse and it seemed Harry didn't either. She saw him go to the gargoyle that stood in front of Dumbledore's office. Saira went farther down the hall and a flight of stairs until she reached Legolas' room.  
"Mirkwood" she said as she got to the portrait  
"Oh, hell again" the painting said  
"Did he change the password again?"  
"No, but he's not in there so it wont do you any good"  
"Do you know where he went?" Saira asked  
"Um, hold on. Let me see.. I think he said something about the lake"  
"Ok, thanks. If I don't find him before he returns, could you tell him I'm looking for him?"  
"Sure" the girl smiled  
Saira headed to the nearest exit that was closest to the lake. She made her way down the hill and watched Legolas put a candle in the water. She hid behind the willow tree. He spoke in Elvish.  
"Fifty years. Fifty long years. I've lived for hundreds of years and the last fifty have seemed to drag the length of eternity. I still feel guilty for I am the reason you left. I know you possess another but I am afraid to love again because I cannot lose you again."  
Legolas stood there with the wind blowing his long hair as he said and Elvish prayer. Saira decided to she should leave him along but as she turned around, she snapped a twig on the ground. With cat-like reflexes he drew his bow and perfectly aimed at Saira. She was in shadows so he couldn't really see her.  
"Who's there?"  
Saira had frozen in position but knowing Legolas wouldn't hurt her eased her mind.  
"It's just me" she called  
He lowered his bow and walked over to her  
"Saira, what are you doing?"  
"The picture told me you were down here and I had a vision I thought you should know about"  
"You should be in class. Divination should be a good class for you"  
"Professor Trelawney doesn't know what she's doing"  
"I see. Well sit down"  
They sat down beneath the shade of the tree as Saira told Legolas everything she saw.  
"And it ended with the bald man named Wormtail getting tortured. I think Harry went to tell Dumbledore"  
"As he should. Voldemort is gaining power and that is not a good thing. Chances are Ganondorf and Voldemort will join together." Legolas said with a serious look  
"The third task is coming up. Do you think he'd try something?'  
"Anything is possible. It'd use a spell to protect him but they wont allow it"  
"Why not?"  
"Because it would be unfair to the other contestants"  
"Then why not do it for all the contestants?" Saira said trying to point out the obvious  
"Because Harry's probably the only one in any immediate danger. He was put in for a reason but I don't know what." He stood up and began to pace  
There was a long pause between them  
"I better get back to class' Saira said getting up  
"Wait"  
"Hmm?"  
"Never mind"  
"Are you okay?" Saira asked  
"Uh, yeah, I'm fine"  
"You know it's very easy to tell when you're lying"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You don't look at the person you lie to and you're speech begins to contain 'uh' at the beginning of every sentence."  
"What? I, uh, don't know what you're talking about"  
Saira smiled at him  
He looked at her and said, "Bloody hell. Is it really that easy to tell?"  
"I can tell more than one way but people's actions are a lot less painful," she said stopping him from pacing by grabbing his shirt. "What is it?"  
"I really don't want to take you out of school but I have to leave again"  
"Why?" Saira said surprisingly calm and accepting  
"Family business. I promised that I would take you with me. Now I wont go if you want me to stay.  
"I'll go," she said quickly  
"Oh.okay" he said not expecting that for an answer, "Well, I have to leave in a fortnight"  
"So two weeks. It'll be neat to see an Elven city" they started walking back up to the castle  
"Didn't you live in an Elven city?"  
"Hylian elves are different than Middle-Earthen elves"  
"I know that all to well" he smiled relived  
They continued to walk around until dinner  
"I wont have to miss any school," Saira said as they reached the entrance to the Great Hall  
"How so?" he asked  
"If we leave in a fortnight, that will be the Easter Holidays"  
"Well, that's good"  
They walked in together. As usual her friends were saving a sear got her. Hermione was much nicer to Saira for some reason.  
"Mani marte?" -What happened? -Saira asked Liz who had been occupied with staring at Voron.  
"Harry had a vision," Liz whispered  
"I knew that but why is Hermione all nice again?"  
"Well, she didn't believe in visions and stuff and then her best friend as one. That's bound to change her opinion"  
Saira laughed 


	15. Don't tell Ita

-Don't tell Ita-  
  
"Iire lle auta?" -when do you leave? -Liz asked  
"Alduya" -Thursday-Saira said packing some clothes. The days had passed quickly and it was almost time for Saira to leave with Legolas.  
"Sut an?" -How long? -  
"All through the Easter holidays. Maybe a few days after" Saira said switching to English.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Well he said he had family business so I figure we're going to Mirkwood, him being the Prince and all"  
"That sounds logical" Liz said  
"I'll be back before the third task" Saira closed her bag and threw it on the floor  
"You better. You can't miss it"  
"I wont"  
"Don't tell Ita you're leaving" Liz said  
"Why? I think he'd be curious as to why I'm not at school"  
"Well, think about it. You're going to a romantic Elven city with a gorgeous Elf-Prince and you don't think your own little elf boy won't be a bit jealous.  
"I never really thought about it in the perspective. But he shouldn't be jealous over Legolas. I mean I couldn't ever do anything anyway" But there was hope in her voice as if she wished she could  
"I know. Just thought I'd prepare you incase he does get jealous"  
"Thank for the heads up. So what do we have today?"  
"Class-wise? No Divination, thank god, or Potions, even better. We have class with Hagrid then Charms"  
"Ugh, Charms"  
"Why? Professor Flitwick is one of the best teachers here," Liz argued  
"I'm not saying anything about Professor Flitwick but I don't do well in Charms. Wands are weird to me"  
"Elves do a lot of magic with their hands but the Ministry of Magic doesn't allow it here because it can get out of hand. They like to think they're in control but in all truth they answer to the Elvish realms" Liz stood up, "C'mon, we'll be late"  
"Cant we just skip?" Saira moaned  
"I wish we could but class with Hagrid is usually pretty enjoyable" Liz replied  
"He's been out of it for awhile," Saira said  
"Rita Skeeter tries to made everyone look bad"  
"Thank god she doesn't know about elves being at Hogwarts"  
"She'd have a field day," They both laughed for no reason  
There was a tapping behind them and an owl was fluttering in the window with a package for Saira.  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know"  
"Who's it from?'  
Saira saw the Triforce seal of the Royal Family of Hyrule and knew it was from, "Zelda"  
"Zelda? Well, what'd she send you?"  
"I don't know"  
"Well opening it would be a sure fire way to see what" Liz said sarcastically  
"Perhaps but I'll open it later otherwise we'll be late to class"  
"Don't open it without me. If it's from Hyrule, it could be interesting" Liz said  
"Don't worry, I wont"  
Care of Magical Creatures was enjoyable because Hagrid continued teaching them about unicorns. Charms was the only class difficult for Saira, but she had Neville to be terrible with. By dinnertime, Liz had grown impatient and wanted to know what Saira got.  
"Ok, open it already" Liz urged  
'What's it to you?" Saira laughed  
"New stuff is always neat"  
"Alright" They sat down for dinner and Saira brought out the package  
"What's that?" Ita asked sitting down giving Saira a quick kiss on the cheek  
"Don't know yet. Haven't opened it" Saira said  
The rest of the gang joined them except the ones from other houses.  
"Are you going to open it or not?"  
"Yes, yes. Patience is a virtue you know"  
"Not with me" Liz said jokingly  
"Ok, lets see what royalty wants with me this time?"  
Saira opened the parcel and a few scrolls dropped out onto the table. There was a letter with it written in Hylian  
"What's is say?" Liz asked  
" 'Dear Sairalinde'" Saira read aloud, " 'I write to you in dire need. I was translating the Hylian scrolls hoping to help you and your brother but Ganondorf's minions attacked. They took all but these. I ask you to finish the translations for they could be the undoing of Ganondorf and perhaps lead us to the location of the third treasure. Hurry and get help from--"  
"Get help from who?" Ita asked  
"Oh, it just stops. My god. I can believe these are the real Hylian scrolls."  
"What are they?"  
"Well, they're like prophecies. Hundreds if not thousands of years ago, the ancestors of the worlds wrote them down. Unfortunately they're written in a lost language. No one has ever been able to translate them correctly because you need a certain Hylian book to do so. They say we gave it to someone in Middle-Earth but no one knows for sure.  
"There are sure a lot of mysteries where you're from" Harry said grabbing a roll  
"Too many to count"  
"So what odes everyone plan to do for Easter besides study," Ron asked  
Dmitri walked up, "Saira I need to talk to you"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, just come here"  
Saira and Dmitri left passing Aranel who was walking up to the gang.  
"What's up with them?" she asked  
"Don't know. Dmitri came in and said he needed to talk to her," Ron explained  
"He's been like that all day. He got some package with 3 scrolls in it and started acting really weird. He eve went to go see Legolas to find Saira" Aranel said  
"Saira got some scrolls too," Harry said  
"It's Hylian stuff," Liz said  
"Dmitri is always reluctant to talk about Hyrule" Aranel commented  
"I think Saira likes telling people about Hyrule. She likes to let people know they exist." Liz said  
  
"Dmitri what's going on?" Saira asked stopping him  
"Saira you wont believe it. I got 3 Hylian scrolls today. I've been trying to tell you all day," he explained  
"Yeah, so did I"  
"What? I mean well, yeah, what?'  
"Zelda wants me to translate what I can"  
"Then why did she send some to me?" he questioned  
"I don't know. Was there no letter?"  
Dmitri just stood there  
"Did you check for a letter?" Saira demanded  
"I saw the scrolls then started looking for you"  
"Where were you when you got the letter?"  
"In my dormitory with Aranel"  
"With Aranel?"  
"What? C'mon you should know me by now" Dmitri said  
"You're right. Never mind. Let's just go check for a letter"  
They raced up to the dormitory. Saira saw the ripped parcel on his bed and immediately went over to it. She found an envelope with the seal  
"You're blind" Saira said  
"It looks that way," Dmitri said taking the letter  
"You read while I try and figure out which volumes of scrolls these are"  
"Ok, 'Dear Dmitri, I realize you must be surprised that I am sending you these scrolls' yeah quite surprising"  
"Keep reading"  
"Right, 'I have sent 3 to Sairalinde. She doesn't need to be burdened with trying to translate all of them. Being a Hylian, you must help her' and there's bits and pieces of a few parts that have already been translated. Apparently she sent us a specific volume containing 6 scrolls." Dmitri finished  
"Well, maybe I can get some help translating while I'm in Mirkwood" Saira said  
"Mirkwood? Next to the River Anduin?"  
"The one and only. How do you know about that?"  
"I read with you remember. But why in blazes are you going there?"  
"Legolas has to go and he promised not to leave me so I'm going with him"  
"Don't tell Ita"  
"What is it with everyone saying that? Why is it such a big deal that I don't tel him?"  
"Well, he's already jealous because of the googly eyes you make at each other. Plus you're alone with Legolas instead of him.  
"Ok, but he doesn't have anything to worry about. Chances are nothing will happen between us. He's way older than me and heartbroken."  
"Love, you don't need to get defensive. I'm your friend and I'm just looking out for you" Dmitri said grabbing the scrolls and putting them in his dresser.  
"I know, I'm sorry"  
"So, when are you leaving?" Dmitri asked  
"Thursday"  
"Wow, two days. How come you didn't tell me?'  
"You were never around. I'm guessing that Aranel and you have been having fun," Saira said playfully  
"Fair enough." They started to walk out, "so how exactly are you getting there?'  
"I don't know"  
"Ok, how long are you going to be there?"  
"Not sure"  
"What do you know?'  
"I know I'm going in two days"  
"That's a start," Dmitri said  
"Hey, I have a question"  
"Shoot"  
"Where are you going this summer? I mean, you cant very well go back to Hyrule. I know I cant." Saira said  
"I'm probably gong to stay with Aranel. She offered."  
"Where would that be?" Saira said smiling  
"I honestly don't remember," he said laughing  
"Well, I'll see you later. I need to go tell Ita I'll be gone without actually telling him where I'm going"  
"I love you logic" he gave her a peck on the cheek, "Bye, love. Be careful"  
"I will, Namaarie"  
Saira left to go find Ita and she figured Dmitri went to find Aranel. It wasn't very long before she found Ita on his way to the courtyard  
"Hey!" Saira called  
"Hey" They kissed quick and kept walking  
"So, what are you plans for the break?" Saira asked  
"Don't know yet. Hadn't planned anything. What about you?'  
"I'm going on a trip actually"  
"Really? Where?"  
"Nowhere"  
"Ok, well what are you doing later?"  
"Nothing'"  
"Well, you want to do something?"  
"Sure, well I got to run"  
"Ok, Namaarie"  
"Namaarie"  
Saira went to Legolas' room and found him packing.  
"Vedui, lle desiel?" --Are you ready? -Saira asked making him turn around swiftly.  
"Nearly" They continued in Elvish  
"Do you know who long we'll be there?"  
"A few days"  
"So, what spells am I learning today?"  
"Actually I thought we'd take the night off"  
"Oh, ok"  
"You sound disappointed" Legolas looked up  
"No, I'm not. Well, I guess I'll see you Thursday"  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Legolas looked at her but she avoided his gaze  
"Yeah, Namaarie"  
"Namaarie" 


	16. Mirkwood

-Mirkwood-  
  
Tow days passed so swiftly it felt like just minutes. Soon all Saira's friends were bidding her farewell for the holidays.  
"Hope you have fun" Liz said  
They were all lined up. Dmitri and Aranel and even Voron were there but mainly with Liz. Harry, Ron and Hermione were too.  
"See you when you get back" Ita said in a almost disappointed voice. Apparently Ron had let slip she was going with Legolas.  
'Geez, you don't have to be so glum" Saira said to everyone  
'C'mon, we better go Saira" Legolas said  
"Alright" Saira gave everyone a hug. Ron turned very red when it was his turn.  
"I'll miss you" Ita said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek because Saira turned and wouldn't let him kiss her on the lips. She glanced at Legolas who luckily hadn't seen.  
"Namaarie"  
She walked to her horse and Legolas helped her up. He mounted his own and let Saira say goodbye one last time before they rode off. They rode for a while and Saira felt like she did when she first met Legolas. Eventually they stopped for a break.  
"Are we going to go through a portal thing like we did the last time?"  
"Yes, but a password isn't necessary for this one" he dismounted and helped Saira down  
"Diola lle" -Thank you-  
Neither of them talked while they eat and Saira started feeling awkward. Legolas finally said something  
"Saira, I've been thinking."  
"About?"  
"Well, I was thinking we should start to teach you some fighting skills along with your magic"  
"Oh, that'd be cool, but I was never good at that. Many have tried to teach me and many more have failed'  
"You never know. You should try"  
"I didn't say I wasn't going to try, I just thought I should warn you"  
He laughed a little  
"C'mon, we better go" He got up and Saira packed everything up then he helped her back onto her horse. "We should be in Mirkwood by nightfall"  
'Well, then we better get going"  
They reached a small forest and stopped at an enormous tree.  
"A tree?" Saira asked  
"Yes. It will take us to the last Ent"  
"Ent?"  
"Pretty much they are talking trees. They create forests by tending to the real trees"  
"Okay.'  
Legolas waved his hand and the tree began to split until a dark black doorway appeared.  
"After you?" he said  
Saira forced the reluctant horse to go in. Legolas followed close behind.  
"It's pitch black in here. I can't see a thing"  
"Be patient. Fear will not grant you safe passage," Legolas warned  
"Okay"  
She continued through the darkness until she finally emerged at the edge of a forest.  
"Wow" Saira said  
"Welcome to Middle-Earth"  
Behind Saira was a lush forest that whispered to her and in front was hills, mountains and beautiful plains.  
"It's overwhelming."  
Saira said and listened to the trees  
"He's coming"  
"He's here to see them"  
"Treebeard has come"  
"Who's Treebeard?" Saira asked  
"How-?"  
"Trees whisper to each other. They tell you secrets if you just listen"  
"You mean you can understand the trees?" Legolas asked  
"Only when I want to," Saira said  
"You are sure full of surprises. Very few elves as old as I can hear them"  
She smiled proudly, "anyway, Treebeard is coming"  
"Oh, yes" They guided their horses to face the forest behind them. The doorway they'd come out of had disappeared and a giant Ent stood in it's wake.  
"Hello, Prince Legolas"  
"Vedui" he bowed on his horse.  
"Is this the Seer?"  
"None other"  
"Galadriel bid me to give this to you" The Ent said to Saira as he handed her a book with his enormous branch hands. However it was not Elven  
"What is it?" She asked  
"I was informed that it is a legendary Hylian book that should help with your translations"  
"Diola lle"  
He nodded and left into the forest.  
"Shall we?" Legolas asked  
Saira nodded. They crossed many fields and soon Saira's eyes began to droop from weariness. She fell asleep on her horse just as they arrived at Mirkwood. Legolas carried her into the city. IT didn't take long before many elves gathered around wanting a look at the Seer.  
"Shh. She fell asleep on the journey here" Legolas said as a few asked what had happened  
Legolas carried her to a large room in the trees. He laid her on the bed and left closing the door behind him. As he exited, elves congregated around him.  
Is she really the Seer?"  
"It can't be"  
"The Hylian Seer"  
"Please, leave me be" he said  
Legolas went to his own room and fell lie awake.  
  
Saira felt her eyes become heavy. She fell onto the horse and the last thing she remembered was being carried away before she went into dreamland.  
She was walking through a forest city where everything was calm and serene. She walked barefoot marveling at the beauty of it all.  
"Serenity!" she turned around recognizing her name. Legolas came jogging up to her. Before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her passionately. She didn't resist.  
Dark clouds began covering the sky and a light drizzle fell. It flashed to another moment and she was being dragged away by a band of orcs. Legolas called out and she reached for him, but their hands didn't meet.  
In the next instant, she was chained and saw Legolas fighting orcs and goblins to get to her. She was freed and they mounted a horse to escape. They rode hard and fast on a white stallion. The horse jumped and Serenity slipped off the back. Legolas dismounted and took her arm.  
Orcs encircled them drawing their bows. They fought with great skill even separated. Far off, Serenity heard the snarl of an orc aimed at Legolas.  
"No!" she screamed, running to him  
She felt a sharp pain in her back and she jumped in front of him. She fell on him and saw the distraught look on his face. He saw blood running down her side and the faintest shine of the arrow tip coming out.  
"No." he said quietly then yelling, "NO!"  
Orcs came from every direction but none stood a chance. Serenity fell to the ground as Legolas killed the last Orc. Then he returned to her.  
"Serenity!"  
He cradled her. Her face had gone pale and her eyes were no longer amethyst, almost gray.  
"Serenity, you're going to be okay"  
"No, the wound is fatal"  
"No"  
"Listen to me. I will return. It was foretold" Her breathing became staggered  
"Serenity, no! You can't die"  
"Legolas, I love you. Death will not stop that. Promise me you will protect her"  
"I-I promise"  
"I love you"  
"I will love you in all forms" he said  
Serenity, as Saira, glided her hand down the side of his face, then as he soul departed, dropped lifelessly.  
Saira awoke with a start breathing hard and sweat across her forehead. She was confused because she didn't really remember where she was.  
"Lucky soul" she said to herself, "Legolas loves you and kisses you passionately. If you're so old and wise, why don't you help me out once in awhile"  
Saira got out of bed and kept remembering the kiss because in her dream, that had been her, and she almost hated how much she wished it really was. She walked to the window. This was no ordinary city like in Hyrule or Earth. Everything was part of the trees. Stairs wound around leading to homes and halls in between. Everything she saw seemed to glow with an unnatural light.  
She looked down and a flash of her dream came back. This is where Serenity was walking and where she had been taken. Saira heard footsteps but didn't move or look to see who it was  
"Ah, finally awake" It wasn't Legolas  
"Who are you?" She said turning around to see another tall blonde elf. His was thinner than most from top to bottom. He was also paler than most elves she'd met.  
"The Prince asked me to check on you and bring oyu some breakfast." Saira saw the tray of food in his hands  
"Diola lle" -Thank you-  
"Ah, so you speak Elvish. Everyone was curious what language you spoke" he said as he set the tray down on the small table in her room.  
"What's your name?"  
"Elledan"  
"Is it a shock that I know Elvish?"  
"You're a Hylian elf and we have not contacted them for many centuries. Back when we did, they mainly spoke Hylian because they were from Hylia and-"  
"Hyrule"  
"Oh, sorry. They expected you to be the same way"  
"I know quite a few languages actually." She started counting on her fingers, "Old and modern Hylian, Italian, French, and Elvish. Anyway."  
"The Prince asked me to show you around. He'll be occupied for most of the day." Saira hadn't moved from the window. She was still admiring the view. "Miss Trinity, aren't you hungry?" he said almost insistently  
"Yes, it's just that the view is amazing"  
"You can see it close up soon. I'll be downstairs when you are ready, milady"  
Saira nodded smiling happily. She could get used to this kind of life. People treated her with respect and didn't shudder at the fact that she was a Seer. After Elledan left, Saira walked away from the window and ate the food left for her. She hadn't eaten since the day before when they had stopped.  
She didn't see her bag anywhere but there was an eccentrically designed dresser against the opposite wall. She opened it and saw all of the belongings she brought perfectly put away. There were also many others, outfits and dresses in her size. However, she was not a dress or skirt person and picked slacks and a blouse. She hated the school uniforms because they were skirts but she wasn't there now.  
She fixed up a little using magic to make it go quicker, then she headed downstairs where Elledan was waiting for her leaning against the rail  
"Vedui" she said  
"Vedui, lle desiel" -Are you ready? -Everyone spoke Elvish around here, which Saira loved.  
"Uma" -Yes-  
Everywhere they went elves whispered and stared at Saira. She also noticed that she was the only Elf wearing pants. Saira barely listened to Elledan as he told her about certain buildings as the hours dragged on. True the city was exquisite but he didn't let her go inside any buildings. He showed her where a crystal clear pool was with enchanted water that was always the perfect temperature. Saira wanted nothing more than to take a swim but he told her no.  
Many hours later, he took her back to her room.  
"I recommend changing into something more formal for dinner" he said as he was leaving  
"Why?"  
"Well, you'll be in the presence of Lord Thranduil"  
"I've been in the presence if royalty plenty of times but I've never had to dress up for them"  
"It's traditional and respectful. What can I say?"  
Saira looked in the mirror after he left. As elf looks go, she was not conventional. She wore casual attire and always wore her hair simply. She sighed deeply then went to her new dresser and opened it. She decided she better change. She was in a different world and should get used to their ways.  
Unfortunately there were no dresses she liked considerably more than the others. He also liked dresses that matched her eyes but there none of those either. She could easily change the color of her eyes with a spell but she was proud of them and chose a silver and black dress instead. She changed in the nick of time because Elledan knocked on the door to say dinner was ready  
"I'm coming, but certainly not in comfort" she said hearing him laugh  
"I'll escort you when you are ready"  
Saira opened the door startling Elledan  
"I'm ready" Saira muttered a spell to herself and her hair began fixing itself into an elaborate style. She muttered another one that made up her face. She looked like a princess herself now.  
"This is certainly a change"  
"I am definitely not a dress person" Saira said squirming in discomfort  
"You look fine. Everyone is waiting. Come"  
Saira followed him down the stairs and they went a short ways before he led her up a small flight of stairs leading to a grand hall with a huge arch as you walk in. Elledan opened the large doors and light poured on Saira like a spotlight. The entire hall of elves went silent as they caught sight of her. Saira felt awkward as she strides in. her heart lifted at the sight of Legolas at the front. He walked up to her and held out his arm.  
"Vedui" she said taking his arm. He nodded to Elledan who bowed and backed away.  
"You look beautiful. I never thought I'd see you dress up," he whispered guiding her to the front table  
"Thank you. I don't exactly like the dress but they said I should wear it"  
"For what it's worth, you look wonderful"  
Saira's light face turned pink. Legolas had a chair next to him at the front for her. She was the guest of honor.  
"Did you enjoy yourself today?" Legolas asked when dinner started  
"yes, it was lovely"  
"Tomorrow, I wont have anything to do, so."  
"I take it you want to start teaching me"  
"If you'd like"  
"Certainly." She smiled, "So, why'd everyone get so quiet when I came in? I mean, back in Hyrule, everyone knew I was a Seer and they tended to scatter"  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but Hyrule is much less farther along than the other worlds and a bit behind on the times. To have a real Seer in our midst is extraordinary.  
Saira wanted to respond but the Elf on the other side of Legolas tapped his glass. Saira assumed it was Lord Thranduil, Legolas' father. He looked very little like Legolas despite their relation. His hair was about the only similarity. His eyes were brown rather than blue and he had a more ancient look about him.  
"Welcome friends to my court and this fine banquet to honor the temporary return of my son. We also have a guest here tonight. Alatariel Trinity of Hyrule"  
Gasps and whispers filled the room even though many already knew it was she. A quiet applause also joined the whispers.  
"They will be leaving in a few days time, but I hope we can make their stay enjoyable"  
Dinner was superb and Saira liked eating Elvish food again. The overall taste just made her feel at home. When dinner was over, Legolas took Saira to meet Lord Thranduil.  
"Father, I'd like to formally introduce you to our guest."  
He seemed shocked at the sight of her  
"My, she looks so much like.Well, I'm amazed. It's such an honor to meet you, Alatariel Trinity"  
"Please, call me Saira. I prefer my Hylian name"  
"Very well. I hope your stay with us is agreeable" He bowed and went to talk to some other elves.  
"So that's your father?" Saira asked Legolas  
"Yes. He's a noble Elf."  
"It's getting late. Plus, I'm sick of this dress"  
"Alright. I'll take you back"  
Saira nearly tripped on her dress climbing the stairs to her room. When they reached her room, Saira debated with herself whether she should tell Legolas about her dream but she didn't want to ruin a good evening and decided against it.  
"Quel da" -Good night-  
"Quel da"  
He closed the door behind him and left Saira to listen to the trees. Soon she grew weary of that and changed into something more comfortable before falling asleep.  
  
"She's practically the mirror image of Serenity" Lord Thranduil said to Legolas  
"I know" he responded  
"She's the prophesized one. She will find the treasure. She will save the worlds'  
"I know. She's an extraordinary girl"  
"Girl?"  
"I'm going to go. I start working with Saira tomorrow"  
"Alright"  
"Legolas bowed and left thinking about what his father said.  
  
It's so weird with Saira gone" Liz said finishing up her homework in the courtyard with Ita.  
"Yeah, she's only been gone for a day and I already miss her" Ita replied  
"Well, it's late, and we better get back before Filch gives us both a detention."  
"Yeah" They got up and opened a doorway in the water wall.  
They returned to the common room. Liz went to her room and fell asleep without thinking twice. Ita laid awake thinking about Saira. He really cared about her, but he felt that she did not return his care. Sire she cared about him, but deep down he knew her heart belonged to another, which he hated to admit. Ita fell asleep with that last thought haunting him. 


	17. Training

-Training-  
  
Saira woke up the next morning to a tray rattling.  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you" Elledan said  
"No, I need to get up anyway'  
"Okay, well I'll leave you to change and eat."  
"Diola lle"  
He left and Saira got up to change, but did not wear a dress. Plus, if she were going to start training with Legolas, a dress would not be a good choice. She ate quickly and went to find Legolas. She found him waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Vedui"  
"Vedui" he said, "No dress in the presence of royalty" he joked.  
"Very funny. You saw me once and you're lucky you saw that at all. Let's go" she grabbed his hand and started walking, but then she realized she didn't know where she was going. He stopped.  
"This way" he said tightening the grip on her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction. He led her to one of the many open areas in the forest Elledan had shown her. "Many elves come here to practice."  
"So, what's first?" she asked picking up a bow. He quickly took it from her.  
"That comes later." He handed her a stick  
She looked at him perplexed, "A stick?"  
"If you're as bad as you say you are, this is the safest course of action. I don't want you getting hurt"  
"Okay. Whatever you say" she agreed knowing how bad she really was  
Throughout the day, Legolas taught her the basics. It wasn't easy. Saira wasn't lying when she said she wasn't good at it. But what surprised Saira is that Legolas wouldn't give up no matter how many times she screwed up.  
"You know, you're the first person to not give up after 10 minutes." Saira said after they finished for the day  
"Well, no offense, but I honestly did not think it would take quite that long" he laughed  
"I'm starting to get it. I'm nowhere near beating you, obviously, but one day"  
"It'll take awhile but I wont give up."  
"So when do I learn how to use this?" Saira said picking up the bow again  
"Maybe this summer. This is a bow of the Galadrhim. Galadriel, Lady of Light, gave this to me while I accompanied in the Fellowship."  
"Cool, well I have to History of Magic paper I need to write, so I'll see you at dinner"  
"Alright, Elledan will call you down when it's ready, unless you'd rather eat in your room"  
"You shouldn't have to suffer by yourself. I'll be there"  
Saira smiled and headed through the trees to the main part of the forest city that led up to her room. She was really tired from all day training and she noticed just an overall tiredness since she arrived, but she needed to finish her paper. However, she felt dirty and decided to wash up first. When she got back, there was a deep amethyst and silver dress lying on her bed with a note. It read:  
"This was her favorite. I hope you like it"  
The dress was beautiful and she had no doubts as to who sent it. She hung it up and wrote her paper. After she finished two rolls, she changed into the striking dress. She looked in the mirror. To her surprise, she liked her reflection. She heard knocking at the door  
"Milady?"  
"Saira, if you don't mind"  
"Dinner is ready"  
"Diola lle" she said  
The footsteps walked away and Saira admired her reflection one more time then headed to the dining hall. Thranduil forced everyone to congregate for dinner meaning usually all the lords and ladies of the city were forced to make an appearance. Tonight there were far less elves despite his stupid decree. Saira took her spot next to Legolas.  
"Thanks for the dress" she whispered  
"I'm glad you like it"  
Dinner went by surprisingly quick. The royals chatted away trying to include her now and then but she was bored by politics and wanted to leave.  
"Hey, I'm going to go word on those translations" she whispered to Legolas  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, just a bit too much adult conversation for me. Pretty soon I'll forget I'm 14"  
"Well, alright. I'll try to leave and help you. Quel da"  
"Quel da"  
Saira was happy to get away. She figured they included her because even though she disliked it, she knew many things about the worlds and was very educated. But she craved for a simple chat with her friends. She received many looks from the elves as she walked past but she was used to it by now and just ignored them as she slowly made her way back up to her room.  
She changed promptly and decided to write a letter to her friends. However, she ended up sitting there for a long time because she couldn't think of what to write. She would rather tell them everything in person.  
Saira gave up that endeavor and worked on the translations instead. This proved much harder than she anticipated and it wasn't long before she fell asleep at her desk. She was half asleep when she felt someone move her but her eyes remained closed as she drifted off.  
Her dream was in a familiar land. She found herself walking at the top of Death Mountain. She saw Link at the top about to enter the crater.  
"Link?!" she called  
He turned  
"Saira?!"  
"Where are you going?" she said as she ran to him  
"The dragon must be killed"  
Saira looked at the ground thinking until she saw a flash of a hammer.  
"Link, you need a hammer"  
She was almost to him. He held out his hand to her but then she heard the rattle of a tray and was pulled out.  
"I swear you're my new alarm clock" Saira tried very hard to sound cruel because she was mad at him for taking her out of her dream. She put her hand over her eyes and sat up  
"Sorry, It's already 11:00"  
"Bloody hell, I was supposed to meet Legolas." She hopped out of bed and Elledan left closing the door behind him. Saira changed magically and ran out where he was waiting.  
"Finally awake I see" he said smiling  
"Spare me. I overslept a little'  
"No matter"  
"Well, lets get to it"  
'You're quite eager, but we're going to do something a little different today"  
"Okay/"  
As he did the day before he led her to the clearing. He didn't bring any weapons. It was just them.  
"Meditation is a key factor in fighting"  
Course, Saira already knew this. That part of fighting she was very good at. But she decided to have fun with the fact that Legolas didn't know this.  
"You must be joking" she said  
'Why?"  
"Meditation? What's it good for?" she asked  
"It enhances concentration and awareness to the world around you"  
"We're elves. All out senses are already heightened"  
Legolas scoffed  
"So you want me to do that funky thing with my legs and breathe in intensely until I'm high as a kite because my brain isn't getting enough oxygen" she asked sarcastically  
"That is not the only type of meditation"  
Saira spent the day purposely screwing up all the meditations she was supposed to be learning for the first time. Course a few she didn't count as meditation but she did them nonetheless. She kept her act up and it resulted in many sarcastic sentences getting Legolas to laugh after awhile.  
Saira couldn't help it and when they tried Tai Chi, she burst into laughter. She had moments of composure but soon she had to cover her mouth.  
"You know what, I think its about time we call it a day" he said finally giving up  
"I supposed you're right" she said still laughing  
"Well, I'm sure you know the routine by now. Elledan will get you when dinner's ready. You'll find an excuse to leave when you've heard enough of the royals, as I wish I could. You'll do some work; go to bed and in the morning I'll try again.  
"You're very observant Milord" Saira said jokingly  
"I'd like to think so"  
"See you in a few. I need to get cleaned up" Saira tried to find her way back but only got half way until Legolas had to point her I the right direction again.  
Dinner followed just as Legolas had said. Saira ate, found an excuse to leave, did some work and went to bed. And in the morning, it started over again because she was woken by the familiar rattle of her breakfast.  
"Diola lle, Elledan'  
"You didn't even jump that time"  
"Yeah, I guess I'm getting used to this lifestyle"  
"So, what's the plan today? Everyone heard how you didn't really take well with meditation"  
"Well, actually, I was just giving him a hard time. I'm really quite good at it but it's fun to see him get frustrated." She said putting a robe on  
"You're probably the only one that could get away with that"  
Saira smiled proudly as she ate her breakfast. Elledan straightened up her room as she did.  
"So is this your job or something?" Saira asked trying not to be offensive.  
"Kind of"  
"How long have you been doing this?"  
"Oh, I've been here since before the Prince was born.so quite a long time"  
"Wow" Saira didn't know how old Legolas was but she assumed he was at least 500 so that was a long time. Saira's napkin fell off her lap. Both she and Elledan reached for it at the same time and he touched her hand in the process.  
It sparked a visions and one Saira wished she hadn't seen. She saw Elledan talking to a group of orcs. He seemed to be commanding them.  
"Kill the Prince but spare the girl. Go! Now!"  
Her vision followed the orcs to Mirkwood and now it seemed to repeat her previous dream, Serenity was taken and then Legolas came along after fighting his was to her. Then as she had dreamed she jumped in front of Legolas in time to save him from the arrow. Then she saw a new part. Legolas carried Serenity away, and then time seemed to speed up until she saw Elledan walking up to the bodies of the dead orcs. He cursed loudly then there was a flash of light ending her vision and with her falling out of her chair.  
"Milady, are you alright? Your eyes became gray and you got these weird expressions on your face" Elledan said, though he seemed pleased.  
Saira didn't want to confront him. She knew it was he but he had a few hundred ears of magic experience on her and despite how angry she was she didn't want to find out how much experience.  
"Yeah, I have a headache though. That's all. I'll be fine in a few minutes" she lied  
"Alright, Miss, I'll see you later then"  
"Diola lle" she called as he walked out  
Saira changed magically again. Then she ran out of her room as fast as she could. She had to tell Legolas. Her visions had yet to be wrong and he needed to know.  
When she saw elves, she walked casually and did not try to make a scene. Legolas was waiting in the clearing. They said their 'vedui's' and Saira tried to remain as normal as possible.  
She was sarcasm-free and Legolas definitely seemed to notice. He kept eyeing her as if waiting for her to say something first. He became very suspicious when she was able to do all the meditations flawlessly.  
"Alright, that's it" he finally said.  
"What? I did it right" she said acting innocent  
'That's just it. Yesterday you were completely opposite. You seem off. I can--"  
"Feel it" Saira finished for him. "I figured as much. Legolas, I have to tell you something. Something really important, I just don't know how"  
"Saira, you can tell me anything--"  
"I had a vision" Saira broke in  
"What? Just now/'  
"No, up in my room" Saira's eyes began to water, "How long have you known Elledan?"  
"More years than I can count. Why?" he sat down while Saira paced  
"Do you trust him?'  
"I suppose so. Saira, what's going on?"  
Saira looked at him sadly then rapidly spoke, "I had a visions about him where he commanded the orcs that kidnapped an killed Serenity."  
Legolas just sat there for a moment mulling over what she had just said  
"Say that again but more slowly"  
Saira did  
"Elledan" he whispered to himself  
"Legolas don't do anything rash" she knew what happened when she was angry because she was right now but she didn't want to know what he would do, "Legolas, stay here"  
"Saira, this is my fight to finish" he grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away.  
"I'm the one who got killed remember? You should know what happens when Hylians get mad. Let go" she started out loud and ended whispering.  
"Saira, I can't let you"  
Saira didn't get a chance to retaliate because she fainted.  
"Saira!" He picked her up and carried her into the city. "Don't let anyone leave! I don't care who they are!" he yelled to elves that, recognizing him as the Prince, sprinted to spread the message.  
Within seconds, everything was locked in. Archers were in the trees watching each crevice and opening. There were swordsman and archers on the ground as well.  
Legolas rushed Saira up to her room. As luck would have it, Elledan was there straightening up. Legolas gently lay Saira on her bed. She started fidgeting with a painful expression on her face. Legolas glared at Elledan, his eyes bright with passion. He pulled out his dagger and shoved Elledan against the wall holding it to his throat.  
"You!"  
"My lord, what have I done?'  
"2,000 years and more I have trusted you. What did you do to her?" Legolas yelled  
Elledan's act melted away. He realized he was in no position to toy with Legolas so he pulled a vile of black liquid from his shirt pocket.  
"What is it?" Legolas yelled  
"A Hylian poison"  
"What's the antidote?'  
"I'm afraid I don't have it with me" he smirked  
"What's the antidote?" he asked again pushing the dagger harder again his throat.  
"It's a mixture" he said fear coming through is voice  
"Of what?!"  
"Faery powder, a Hylian Triforce flower, and ." his voice staggered  
"And what?" he said pushing even harder  
"And you must find on of the Great Faeries of Hyrule to grant you the last ingredients"  
"Why did you want Serenity?"  
"Legolas!" Lord Thranduil yelled appearing in the doorway  
"Why?" Legolas shoved Elledan against the wall  
"Legolas! Let him go" Thranduil yelled  
Legolas elbowed Elledan across his face knocking him our cold. He fell unconscious to the ground and Legolas stormed out and to his room. Two different elves seized Elledan and carried him away. Saira still lie in the bed wriggling in pain.  
Lord Thranduil looked at her then walked out. As he exited the room, he looked up towards his son's room. He was going back and forth.  
Legolas was packing some things as fast as he could.  
"You can't stop me. I wont let her die again." He said to his father who was standing in the doorway now.  
"The chances are slim that she will survive. That is one of the most powerful poisons in all the worlds. Only three people have ever found the Great Faeries. What makes you thin you can find one?"  
"I have to try. Saira spoke of one atop Death Mountain. That's a good a place as any to start" he yelled leaving  
"Legolas!"  
"Just find a way to slow the poisoning, I know she has faery powder. She stashes it for potions." He went to Saira's room first and knelt beside her bed, "Don't leave em again" he whispered. He gently kissed her forehead then ran out and to the stables where he grabbed the fastest horse and rode out of the city.  
  
Saira's room was now guarded but the two best soldiers of Mirkwood/. Lord Thranduil concocted a potion to slow the poisoning but she was still fading fast. Her dreams were nightmares, and painful.  
The punishment of Elledan was being delayed because no one really knew what happened because Saira was in no position to tell anyone and she'd only told Legolas. 


	18. Mysterious New Place

-Mysterious New Place-  
  
Legolas took a portal to Hyrule and found himself in a large temple. He was standing near a plinth surrounded by the Triforce symbol. There were seven crests around that as well.  
He left this room and entered a room with a stone pedestal with 3 distinctive stones floating over three holes. Legolas thought to himself and decided these must be the three spiritual stones Link had to retrieve. He thought he was wasting time so he ran out of the temple and went wide- eyed at the sight before him. This world was nothing but darkness. The buildings were destroyed and inhabitable. Zombie-like creatures infested the place that was once a thriving market.  
Rather than take the chance of fighting these things, he took out his bow and did away wit each on. Or so he thought. He started to leave the run down city when he heard a piercing shriek and could no longer move.  
He saw off to the side one of the things. It had no eyes and just a hole for a mouth. It jumped at him with alarming speed but then the paralysis left and he rolled away. He drew his sword and with one swipe killed the creature.  
Legolas crossed the broken bridge that led out of the city. Dark clouds covered the sky and seemed to consume everything it touched.  
Suddenly the ground shook. Legolas looked up at the mountain to the left. A huge eruption occurred and the dark red ring surrounding the summit was practically being sucked into the mountain itself. There was another eruption then the clouds around the mountain disappeared. A blue light burst from the mountain and then all was silent.  
"Death Mountain" Legolas said aloud  
Swiftly he headed up the stairs he saw leading towards it. He entered a town at the base. Though the town was filled with people, he saw only two men that had any hint of happiness to their faces. He ran up to them in haste.  
"Please, which was to Death Mountain" he demanded  
"Geez, look at this fellow" one man said to the other  
"No manners"  
Legolas grabbed one of them and shoved him against a tree  
"Listen I don't have time for games. Saira's life hangs on the balance, no which way?" he demanded again  
"Saira? Saira did you say?" the other one say  
"Yes" Legolas said letting go of the man, "You know her?"  
"Of course. Everyone here knows her"  
"She's in danger. Please tell me the way up" Legolas said  
"What are you trying to find atop there?"  
'I'm looking for ingredients to made an antidote. I need a Triforce flower"  
"Ah, you can find those anywhere. Lake Hylia, or even the graveyard" one man said  
"What else do you need?'  
"I'm not sure. I need to see one of the Great Faeries" Legolas answered  
"Hey, didn't little Saira say there was one at the top?"  
"Yeah, next to the entrance to the crater"  
"How do I get there?" Legolas asked  
"The trail is that way" he pointed the left  
"But you'll have to talk to one of the Gorons for more information"  
"Diola lle" Legolas sprinted to the trail they pointed out  
There were many creatures he met on the way up but he did not have time to take a closer look. Saira told him one time that it took her a week to reach the top but that's also because she took many stops. He began to head farther up when a rock hurtled at him. Only, it wasn't a rock, he discovered when it stood up.  
"What the--"  
"Oh hello," the thing said  
"Are you a Goron?" Legolas asked  
"Yes, who are you?"  
"My name is Legolas and I am on a quest to find one of the Great Faeries that inhabit this world"  
"Well, that's nice. I think there's one up there. Only two other people have made it up there. A young girl named Saira and the bravest of the brave, Link. He's saved our people for the second time" The Goron said  
"Legolas yelled thank you as he headed farther up the mountain. His journey grew steeper but he wouldn't give up.  
Legolas spotted the summit but the wall was nearly straight up and giant spiders littered it. Nothing would deter him though so he took his bow out once again and the spiders fell dead to the ground. He climbed the steep wall never tiring.  
After being in Hyrule only a few hours, he had found the cave that led to the Great Faery's resting place.  
"Ugh" Legolas spun around and saw Link practically crawling out of another opening to the right  
"Link?'  
"Legolas?" Link said confused  
"Are you okay?"  
"No, I need to get inside. I need the Great Faery"  
Legolas walked over to Link and helped him inside. The room they entered was entirely marble floors. There was a pool of water beneath the far wall. A step lie before it with the Triforce symbol carved into it filled in with gold.  
There was an inscription but it was written in Hylian and Legolas didn't understand it.  
"You need to call the Faery" Link said strenuously  
"How?'  
"My ocarina. Play B, D, A two times. It's the song of the Royal Family." Link said with staggering breaths.  
Legolas did exactly what Link instructed and within seconds laughter filled the room and a beautiful Faery emerged from the pool of water. She wore very little clothing but was covered. Her hair was long and a luxurious pink. She floated in mid-air eyeing the two men. Finally she said:  
"Well, well; The Hero of Time and the Seer's chosen protector. Question is, what are your reasons for calling me? I can see Link needs to be healed, but I cannot see what you want," she said staring at Legolas. "Your mind has a strong defense as well as your heart, but it is this invasion of your heart that brings you to me, is it now?'  
Legolas stood there. He knew she was right  
"Bring Link forth and he shall be healed"  
Legolas helped Link onto the step where the Faery enveloped him in a red light. Within seconds, everything from bruises to broken bones was done away with.  
"I have gifted you for finding me once before Link Trinity and that is all I can do"  
Link did not argue. Instead he bowed and stepped down.  
"Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. Prince if I am not mistaken. What brings you to Hyrule in these dark times?" The Great Faery asked  
"Saira is ill. I need your help to cure her"  
"As much as I'd like to, I am bound to this place and cannot leave, even for the Seer"  
"I'm not asking you to. I was told you would know the final ingredient needed for an antidote"  
"Depends, what is she ill with?'  
"I'm not sure. It was a black liquid"  
"Say no more. Usually a secret such as this would never be revealed to an outsider of our land but as it's for a native, you need a certain plant from the Kokiri Forest. Go there. They should help you."  
"Thank you" Legolas stepped down as well. The Great Faery sunk back into the pool of water and disappeared to wait for another seeker of her magic and wisdom.  
Link and Legolas exited the cave together.  
"Who poisoned her?" Link asked  
"An elf I trusted"  
"You must find that ingredient and save her"  
"No, there's no 'we.' You need to continue on your quest. Just tell me where to go"  
Link looked angry for a moment but he knew he would lose this argument  
"Take this" Link handed him his ocarina  
"I don't understand"  
"If you play the Minuet of Forest, it will transport you to the Sacred Forest Meadow in the Lost Woods. Just beware of the Moblins. Shoot them from afar and you'll be fine."  
"But you need this"  
"Look, my sister is priority right now. Ganondorf can wait"  
"Okay, how am I supposed to get this back to you. Eventually you will need it"  
"If you play the Prelude of Light, it will take you to the Temple of Time. I'll be there waiting for you"  
"Done"  
Link taught Legolas the songs and they went their separate ways. Legolas played the Minuet. A voice seemed to whisper in his ear asking where he wanted to go. He said the Lost Woods. Green beads of light began to swirl around him until they engulfed him completely. His vision was impaired and when he could see again, he was standing on another plinth. He turned around and saw the entrance to the Forest Temple. He tore his eyes away and headed down the stairs before him.  
The ground began to shake the closer he got to the bottom. There was what he assumed to be an enormous Moblin. He wore spiked armor and held a club with which he was beating the ground. The force nearly knocked Legolas off his feet. He pulled out his bow again and hit him square between the eyes. As Legolas walked by the dead corpse, it burst into green flames but they did not burn.  
"How do they live like this?" Legolas asked himself  
He ventured down a flight of stars and saw a ladder in front. There were no Moblins to be seen so he ran for hi. In an instant, he heard a loud roar and saw a Moblin with a giant spear running for him. He climbed the ladder in time to cheat death.  
The Moblins were quite stupid because Legolas was standing naught but five feet away and it did nothing. He jumped over all of them on the elevated ground he stood on until he reached an opening. He entered but it was dark and he couldn't see where he was going. He suddenly appeared in Kokiri Forest. Just as Saira described it, there were tree houses everywhere and little children running around.  
As Legolas stepped into the light, all the children stopped what they were doing and looked at him.  
"It's a Hylian"  
"No, can't be"  
"How'd he get in?"  
One brave Kokiri walked up to Legolas  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Legolas," he answered  
"What do you want?"  
"An ingredient for an antidote. I need it for a friend"  
"What's this friend's name?"  
Legolas was getting irritated but answered anyway. "Saira. From what I know, she grew up here"  
All the children started chattering. A different Kokiri child walked up. She was very mature compared to the others. He hair was bright green held back with a headband. Her eyes were dazzling blue filled with wisdom/  
"Saira is special. What ails her?"  
"She was poisoned"  
"Wait he can't just barge in here and take our plants" the first one said  
"Mido, this does not concern you or your childish grudges"  
"But Saria--"  
"Quiet!"  
"Stupid Hylian" Mido muttered before walking off.  
"Follow me" Saria, the green haired girl, said to Legolas.  
He led her through the tiny village and stopped in front of walled path with vines crawling on the walls.  
"Through there is the Deku Sprout. He will give you what you need."  
Legolas started going,  
"Wait. Tell Saira, Saria says hello"  
He smiled and ran down the path. At the end he found an enormous gray tree with black leaves. It was clearly dead but there was a smaller tree in front of it full of life. It started speaking to Legolas taking him back for a moment.  
"Legolas Greenleaf, I presume" it said  
"Yes"  
"I know why you're here. Take these and be on your way" The sprout made an oddly color mushroom appear in front of him and a few Triforce flowers. "The juices inside should be added to what Elledan told you. Now go"  
He took it, bowed and left. When he was out of the sprouts presence, he pulled out the ocarina and played the second song Link taught him. As before, he was surrounded by light after he said where he wanted to go but it was white this time. In a few seconds he was staring at the face of Link in the doorway  
"I take it you were the one who took care of the Redeads out there," Link said  
"Didn't want to take a change  
"Anyway, go to the pedestal. It should take you back to Middle-Earth. Go save my sister"  
"I will" Legolas handed him the ocarina and shook his hand before walking up to the pedestal.  
  
"Hold on, Saira" Thranduil said  
Saira was almost beyond aid. All the color had disappeared from her face and her eyes gray if opened.  
"Legolas!" she cried out in her sleep  
Just then the alarm sounded that Legolas had returned.  
"Hold on, Saira"  
Legolas staggered up the stairs weariness finally claiming him.  
"How is she?" he asked  
"She's fading fast," Thranduil answered.  
"Here, I have the ingredients. Quickly."  
Lord Thranduil took them and began mixing them together. He didn't even need Legolas to tell him what to do which he thought peculiar.  
"Legolas" Saira cried again but much more quiet  
He took her hand, "Hold on'  
"The poison is quick but in all truth it should have claimed her life hours ago"  
"Hurry then"  
"Here," He handed Legolas the bottle.  
"Saira" he pulled her up. She moaned. "Saira, drink"  
Her eyes closed  
"Saira!" he put the bottle to her lips. She drank some of it but coughed.  
"No!"  
"Saira, drink!"  
She did but then she fainted and Legolas couldn't rouse her. He laid her back down.  
"Do you think it worked?" he asked  
"Only time can tell," Thranduil said, "Go. Rest."  
"No, I--"  
"Don't defy me. You have done enough."  
Legolas nodded and went to his room drained of his energy. He was asleep within a matter of minutes. Thranduil also began to walk out as well but stopped to speak with the guard elves.  
"No one goes in. Understand?"  
They nodded and he left. The potion was working miraculously on Saira. Her dreams were fuzzy as the poison was leaving her body. Finally she came to but no one was around except the two guards.  
Saira wanted to see Legolas to let him know she was fine thanks to him. She knew if she walked out of her room that the whole city would be woken up too so stealthily she climbed out her window and down the side of the tree. She remembered Elledan pointing out where Legolas' room was but she couldn't remember where it was. However, it was easy to find because it was one of the larger rooms. The city was asleep so she had no problems getting there.  
She peered though the door and saw Legolas lying on his bed still with his clothes on. This amused Saira to see such a noble elf half hanging off the bed.  
Slowly she opened the door and tiptoed in. She carefully stepped toward him. He looked very peaceful but she knew he'd want to know she was alive. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. His skin was light to the touch. His face flinched and his eyes slowly opened. Immediately he threw his arms around her and said, "Saira. God I was so worried."  
"I see that"  
"I thought I hadn't made it in time"  
"Well, even though you did, if I don't get any air to my brain, it will all have been in vain."  
"Oh, sorry" he said letting go  
"I just came to say thank you. Now go back to sleep. I know what Hyrule's like and you need rest. I'll see you in the morning."  
She ran out before he could protest. She snuck back in her room and had a good sleep free of nightmarish visions. 


	19. Elledan's Fate

-Elledan's Fate-  
  
Saira heard the rattle of the tray and was afraid to turn over. She summoned a small ball of fire to be on the safe side but was relieved to see it was only Legolas.  
"Never thought I'd see the day when royalty would serve me breakfast in bed"  
"I don't really trust anyone at the present time"  
Saira stepped onto the cold floor and went to her dresser to get an outfit. She went behind her dressing screen to change.  
"So what are we doing today? Sticks again or mediation?"  
"Neither"  
"Oh, you're going to let me start the bow then?" Se said emerging fully dressed  
"No, today we're not doing anything. Day off"  
"Ok, so what are we going to do today?"  
He hesitated. "Well, Elledan's fate is to be decided"  
"What does that have to do with me?"  
"They need to know what you saw"  
"Oh. Well. Yeah. Sure"  
"Are you going to be able to do this?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine" her voice cracked  
"C'mon after I'll play you a game of Kholiast to take your mind off it"  
"What's that?"  
"An Elvish card game."  
"Alright, well I guess I have to wear a dress?"  
"Sorry to say. Here." He handed her the amethyst dress  
"Ugh'  
"What? Don't you like it?" he said laughing.  
"It may be gorgeous but it's still a dress"  
"C'mon we're to meet the council of the Woodland Realms to decide. My father heads it"  
Saira stepped the dressing screen to change again. She felt weird having Legolas in the same room while she was changing. She was used to having Dmitri around but then again, she'd know Dmitri for her entire life. She folded the screen after she finished.  
"Okay, let's get this over with" she said  
Legolas held out his arm for Saira to grasp. She did and they headed out together.  
"So what exactly will I have to do?"  
"Just tell them what you saw. Then the elders will decide his punishment"  
"Okay" they went to an outside courtyard with an eccentric arch at every side to close it in. There were about twenty elves witting in a semi- circle. Many others were around watching and waiting. Saira was extremely nervous. She spotted Elledan in chains across the room from her. He grinned evilly and Legolas had to grab her hand to keep her from doing anything out of anger.  
"Legolas I don't think I can do this" she whispered as they sat down.  
"Breathe. You'll be fine. The sooner you tell them, the sooner we'll be done  
Lord Thranduil stood. He looked magnanimous all dressed up. Even though he was very old, he did not look a day over thirty.  
"I have seen many things in my life. I have strived to keep my city peaceful but I fear the evil is growing. However, the evil within these borders has been here far too long without my knowing. Elledan Elendili. In truth, I am shocked by your actions for you have served under our law for years"  
"Yes, under you."  
"Silence. Saira, will you please clarify why the court is here and if you have anything to add?" he said looking at her with his piercing eyes.  
She hesitated and looked around. Everyone's gaze was landed on her. She stood up and began to tell them everything from the poison to the final breath she took as Serenity. They hung on her every word. When she finished, she sat down again and the elders began chattering amongst themselves.  
"I feel like I'm the one they're going to punish," she whispered to Legolas  
"You did fine. It won't be long now. They'll decide the best course of action, then we'll be done"  
"Shouldn't you be on the council?" she asked  
"My father felt my judgment would be clouded considering it was you and considering my past history"  
"Elledan looks worried"  
"Rightly so. There are three punishments he may have to endure"  
"And those would be.?"  
"Well, an obvious one is death. Another is having his immortality stripped and if he's lucky he might get by with the third, having all his magic removed"  
"That doesn't seem bad"  
"It's the easiest but you must realize that elves live in a world of magic and losing all your abilities would be extremely difficult. I've known a few to take their own lives."  
"Point taken. Oh, they're breaking up"  
"Elledan, the Council has decided. You will be stripped of your immortality and magic. You will begin a mortal life at the age of 50 human years. You are also hereby banished from all Elven cities. Go now and do not return"  
"Wait a minute!" Saira yelled surprised by her bravery, "You're just letting him leave?"  
"Loss of his gifts is a dire punishment" One member said  
"Are you kidding me? Please tell me you are joking"  
"Stand down. The Council has decided" another one said.  
"The Council wouldn't be here if it weren't for me! This Elf is the reason my counterpart died years ago and the reason I nearly died myself and you're going to set him free? That's the brainless thing I've ever heard"  
Everyone was shocked by Saira's actions towards the elders. Legolas however was not. It was as if he anticipated this.  
"What would you suggest then, Miss Trinity?" Thranduil asked  
"In my world such evildoers are sent to the shadow world; A limbo between realms of chaos and torture. Or lock him up. I don't care just don't set him free into the wonderful world out there. Magic or no magic, he doesn't deserve it" Saira stopped and the room was silent. As she stormed out, she elbowed Elledan across the face.  
She ran to her room and in anger changed magically into her bathing suit and went to find the pool Elledan showed her on her first day. Plus, she never saw anyone go in that direction towards it and figured she could be alone.  
She was alone for a while swimming in the perfect water. It was nothing of that in Hyrule. It was peaceful and perfect, helping Saira feel better about what happened. It was at least two hours before anyone showed up and it happened to be a worried Legolas.  
"Saira?" he yelled through the trees  
"I'm over here," she yelled back jumping out and sitting at the edge keeping her feet in the water  
"God Saira"  
"What? I wanted, nay needed, a swim." She said grabbing a towel, "Its one of few tings that help me wind down. You didn't think I was going to run away did you?"  
"I wasn't sure"  
"Don't worry. I'd never leave you. I just needed to blow off some steam and swimming is the easiest way."  
Legolas walked up to her grinning slightly. She was confused  
"What?"  
"Well, thanks to you, Elledan is being sent to Gondor to be held for the rest of his days. He was stripped of everything."  
"Wow. Wasn't expecting that"  
"C'mon let's go back"  
"Nah, I'd like to swim a little more" she put the towel back down and dove back in coming back up in the middle  
"Saira, you've been swimming for two hours"  
"What, you don't like to swim? You need to unwind too. C'mon. Join me"  
"I don't think so. Anyway, my father wants to commemorate you" he said.  
"Alright, will you help me out?" she said floating now at the water's edge  
He held his hand out, "C'mon" but instead she jumped out grabbed his whole arm and pulled him in with a splash  
When he surfaced, she said, "That was quite graceful your Highness" she laughed and started swimming away. He jumped out and t Saira's surprise, removed all his weapons, opened his shirt and dove back in at her.  
She disappeared under the water and eluded him. She reappeared behind him and pushed him under. She waited for him to come up, but he didn't. She looked around but didn't see him.  
"Legolas?" she said but then something grabbed her ankles and pulled her under. She opened her eyes and looked down at Legolas. His blonde hair was floating around his handsome face. He propelled himself upward and Saira followed.  
"Well, you got me" she said taking deep breaths  
"Yea, I'll have to get you again if my sword rusted."  
"It's not my fault you're so gullible" she laughed swimming to shore. He followed close behind. He helped her out, and he hopped out on his own. Saira lie down on the flat rocks and stared up. Legolas sat at the edge looking down at her.  
"What are you looking at?" Saira asked  
"Nothing" he said tearing his eyes away.  
"Okay, now we can go" she said taking his hand and pulling herself up.  
"Heh, all right" He stood up and bent over to pick up all his weapons.  
"Why do you carry all that?"  
"I've learned in my long life to always be prepared"  
They walked back and went to their own rooms to change into dry clothes. Then Legolas joined Saira in her room. She sat at her desk while he sat on the couch.  
"So, how many spies or near death experiences am I going to have? I mean, first there was Isilwen and then Elledan, who even tried to kill me in another life."  
"I don't know, so that's why I plan on guarding you more closely."  
"You won't need to at Hogwarts. Plus, we're still going to train right?"  
"If you'd like. Tomorrow we'll head back. You shouldn't miss any school"  
"That's too bad. I really like it here'  
"You only have two months of school left. Not even."  
"I do miss my friends"  
A few hours went in which Legolas took the time to teach her Kholiast. She was beaten at least ten times in those hours. Saira refused to change into a dress for dinner but Legolas wasn't going to force her.  
Time seemed to be going faster than normal. Before she knew it, she was getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. As they'd done before, they rode to a forest and entered a portal that took them to Hogwarts. When she finally opened her yes from walking through a bright light, she saw all of her friends waiting for greet her.  
"Vedui!" she said  
They all ran up and hugged her as she dismounted.  
"Welcome back, love" Dmitri said  
"Wait, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Where's Ita?" Saira asked  
"He got a detention from Link" Liz explained.  
"He thought you were coming back tomorrow so he asked to do it today, then Liz go an owl saying you were coming back early" Hermione said further  
They all walked back up to the castle. Ron and Harry were gentlemen and carried her bags. She was happy to be back but she still couldn't wait for school to end so she could go back. They reached the front entrance chattering away when Ita came running up.  
"Oh-good-you're-back"  
"It's good to see you too," Saira said kissing him and the cheek and hugging him as he panted from running.  
"How'd you get out of detention early?" Aranel asked  
"Snape gave me another one for tomorrow"  
"You didn't have to do that," Saira said starting to walk again.  
"I would have gotten one anyway"  
"I dont want to ruin the mood, but we're supposed to be in Charms right now. Dumbledore said we could greet her but then we have to get back," Hermione said  
"Well, Hermione, you did ruin the mood" Ron responded  
After their classes, Saira told the girls all about here stay in Mirkwood because the guys didn't want to hear it, especially Ita, that is until he heard about her getting poisoned. After their last class, Ita demanded they spend a little alone time together, which she didn't really object to.  
"I really missed all you guys," She said. She was laying on Ita with her head in his lap and her legs were elevated on the bench.  
"It was pretty boring around here. There were no people attacked or action whatsoever"  
"You missed me?" she said teasingly. She started laughing until Ita pushed her up with his legs and kissed her. Saira closed her eyes and brushed her hand along his cheek. He pulled away after prolonging it with smaller kisses.  
"Does that answer your question?"  
Instead of answering she kissed him again, but she broke away quickly when a flash of Legolas crossed her mind. She sat up almost frightened.  
"Saira? Are you alright?'  
"Yeah. Guess just a little after shock from the poison. You know, it's getting late. We better get back"  
"Sure, sure"  
They headed back to the common room in silence but with hands held. They reached the fat lady who was still angry with Saira.  
"Password" she said towards Ita  
"Sleeping Dragon"  
The door swung open and Ita went in. Saira was about to but she heard someone call her name. She looked over and saw Draco around the corner.  
"You coming?" Ita asked  
"I'll be there in a minute. I'm going to see if I can get a glass of water from the kitchen"  
"Okay. You want me to come with?"  
"No, I'll be fine. Quel da"  
"Quel da"  
The door closed and Saira walked up to Draco.  
"I heard you were getting back today"  
"Yeah, this morning"  
There was an awkward pause  
"Look, Saira, I know we really didn't start out on the best of terms but I don't want the rivalry between me and your friends to turn into one between us. There is a lot of history"  
Saira held up her hand to stop him, "Draco, I know. Liz filled me in on a lot. You did insult my friends but on the other hand, you helped me save them too"  
"Yeah, but I want to ask you something"  
"Ok"  
"I want to be friends, but if you're around you're friends, I don't think we should act like friends."  
"Fine, just don't go too far with it. I will step in to defend them if I must. Agreed?"  
"Yeah. Okay. Well good night"  
"Quel da"  
Saira went inside her dorm and up to her bed. She fell asleep feeling guilty. 


	20. Betrayal in the Mind

-Betrayal in the Mind-  
  
"Did you ask Legolas if I could stay this summer?" Liz asked  
"No, I never got the chance. The first day, I got a tour. Then I trained for two days, and then I was poisoned. Then it was practically a trial for Elledan, then I came home. I was swamped" Saira explained  
"So, when you pulled Legolas into the river pool, after did he jump back in with or without a shirt?"  
"Liz!"  
"What? I'm your friend and you aren't allowed to hide important details like that"  
"I really shouldn't. We really shouldn't"  
"Why not?"  
"Because we both have boyfriends" Saira said airily Saira got a pensive look on her face making Liz pry at her until she finally said what was on her mind.  
"Wait a sec and I'll tell you" Saira said. She got up and checked everywhere in the common room for anyone else. Then she checked the hall and when she saw the guys o Gryffindor coming, ran back to Liz  
"C'mon, the guys are coming, and I don't want them to hear"  
"Okay" They ran upstairs just in time, "Now spill. What's on your mind?"  
"It's a stupid problem really"  
"What makes you think I care about that?"  
"Good point. Well, it's Ita.. and Legolas. In my mind, I feel like I'm betraying them."  
"How so?"  
"When I'm with Legolas, I'm happy. And I mean really happy. He's everything any girl would want rolled into one extremely gorgeous body."  
"But"  
"But when I'm with him, I think of Ita and how happy he makes me. And if you consider the math, Legolas is hundreds of years older than me while Ita is only a few months. The problem, when I'm with Ita, I feel like I'm betraying my soul's memory and Legolas"  
"Simply put, when you're with one, you're thinking of the other," Liz said  
"Exactly. Any thoughts?"  
"Well, if it was me, I'd try to work things out with one of them but either way, one is also going to be hurt. It's a win-lose situation either way."  
"But which one?" 


	21. Talk with Dmitri

-Talk with Dmitri-  
  
"Hey love"  
"Oh, hey Dmitri"  
"You alright?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Ever since you got back, you seem a little divided. Like you're not sure what to do"  
"You waited three weeks to tell me this?" Saira smiled  
"Didn't know how"  
"I'm fine. I'm just thinking"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well, ok. So, you excited about the third task?"  
Saira was trying to avoid that subject because she remembered her vision.  
"Yeah. Hey, I don't want to be rude, but I've got to go train with Legolas now"  
"Oh, my little girl's growing up" he said playfully. She gave him a small push laughing.  
"Bye Dmitri"  
Saira was supposed to meet Legolas down at the lake to train every Tuesday and meet him at his room every Thursday for magic, but that often got canceled. She headed to the common room to change first then ran down to meet him, but she ran straight into Draco coming round the corner.  
"Damn. I'm sorry Draco"  
"Hi. Where are you running to?"  
"To meet my bodyguard"  
"Mind if I walk with you?"  
Saira was going to protest but she liked the company. He noticed her baggy pants and tank top, with holes on the knees.  
"This certainly isn't your school uniform, but it's a look"  
"Well, it's more of a work out than a meeting"  
"Ah, that would explain"  
She spotted Legolas. "I'll talk to you later, okay?'  
"Sure. Bye"  
"Namaarie"  
Draco went back up to the castle and Saira jogged the rest of the way down the hill.  
"Hey"  
"Vedui" he said, "Who were you walking with?"  
"Oh, Draco? You've met him"  
"Right. I wanted to ask you before we get started, do you want to train a few more days out of the week"  
"As long as its not weekends, I'd be glad to"  
"Good"  
They started with some meditation. It was slow but difficult. Pretty soon Liz and Hermione came down to the lake looking for Saira but once they saw what she was doing, they sat down about 20 feet away to watch. Mainly Legolas.  
"I wish we had some popcorn because this is a great show," Liz said  
"It doesn't get much better than this" Hermione added  
Saira and Legolas turned around and immediately stopped seeing the two girls.  
"Liz. Hermione. What are you doing here?"  
"Dmitri said you were training and we came to see if you were done" Liz said  
"Oh well I'm not"  
"We can see that" Hermione said  
"Mind if we stay anyway?" Liz asked  
"Matter of fact yes" Saira said, "I don't like people to watch me"  
"Legolas is watching" Hermione pointed out.  
"Legolas is different" Saira really like having just Legolas there"  
"What if we want to work out too?" Liz said playfully  
"Then you can make an appointment when I'm done with him. Now auta!" -Go! -  
"Alright, alright. Namaarie, Legolas" Liz said.  
"What she said" Hermione nodded  
"Namaarie' Legolas said as they left. When Liz and Hermione were out of sight, he said, " 'make an appointment when I'm done with him'" he quoted  
She just blushed and picked up a stick to start sparring. "Shall we?"  
Legolas smiled and grabbed his own stick, "Ready?"  
Saira took a stance Legolas taught her. "Ready"  
"Ok" Legolas called out numbers representing a sword movement. He started out slow. "5! 1! 3! 2!" He stopped calling out numbers but they continued until Legolas did a spinning movement ending up behind her with his arms pinning hers across her chest  
"Well, that was almost too easy for you" Saira said. He let go  
"You're learning quick though"  
She looked at her watch, "Well I've got to go. I said I'd meet Liz and Hermione for a study date"  
"Ok, if you're not doing anything after class tomorrow, come down here and we'll try again."  
"What? Are you gong to just come down and wait and see if I'm going to show up?" she asked skeptically.  
"No, I come down here to work out myself. I have to keep up my skills"  
"Okay, well I'll try to come by. Namaarie"  
"Namaarie" Saira walked up to the castle and headed straight for the common room. Liz and Hermione were playing chess.  
"Hey you intruders" Saira said jokingly  
"You know, if technology from the Muggle world worked here, I'd tell you to video tape your workout sessions" Hermione said.  
"Yeah, its not fair that you keep him all to yourself" Liz added  
"Would it please your guys to work out with us?"  
"Yeah"  
"Of course"  
"Maybe" Saira said  
"You're such and guy magnet and you don't even try to be. Ita, Legolas, both elves mind you, and Draco, Harry and Ron" Liz said, "and there's probably more"  
"It's not like I do it on purpose," Saira protested. "Anyway, I'm only going out with one of them"  
"But you've got the full attention of the others" Hermione said  
"Look, I'm going to go change. Can we just drop this and go study?"  
"Fine" Hermione said not paying attention to Liz staring at the chessboard.  
"Checkmate" Liz said. Saira went upstairs listening to Hermione object.  
"What? Checkmate? How?" Hermione said shrilly  
"Well, my bishop, my knight, my queen. See?"  
"I hate chess"  
"To change the subject, how are you and Viktor getting along?" Liz asked  
"Good. You?"  
"Well, I'm glad you asked. It will make this easier. You see we are becoming quite close" Liz joked  
They started laughing when Saira came back down  
"What's so funny?" She asked  
"We'll tell you later. Let's go." Liz said  
"Where are we going?"  
"To the courtyard" Hermione said  
"Wait, I thought you said non-elves couldn't go in and that the effort could kill them" Saira said confused.  
"Oh, Aranel just tells people that so they'll stay away. However only an elf can open it," Liz explained  
"Oh"  
They went through the winding halls to the courtyard. Liz made the opening and let Hermione go first. Liz and Saira started to walk in when they ran straight into Hermione who had stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Hermione? Why'd you st--?" Saira saw Dmitri and Aranel making out wildly on the bench. "Dmitri Alonde!"  
Immediately upon hearing Saira, Dmitri pushed Aranel up and inched away as if to lessen the situation. Both looked very guilty as they got up and headed for the wall'  
"We'll just be--"  
"Yeah, bye"  
"Dmitri." Saira said sternly. She curled her finger motioning for him to come to her. "You and I are going to have a little talk later. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Crystal"  
He left promptly and the wall left Liz, Saira and Hermione alone to try and forget.  
"That vision is going to haunt me until kingdom come" Saira said quietly  
"That picture is forever imbedded into my memory" Liz said  
"I wish I knew a spell to make me forget that" Hermione said  
They stood there for many minutes until the opening appeared behind them and all their guy friends ran into them. This snapped the girls out of it and they finally went to sit down on the benches opposite where Dmitri and Aranel had been.  
"What gives?" Ita said  
"You girls ok?" Harry asked  
"You look like you saw a troll," Ron added  
"I will never look at Dmitri the same way again," Saira said ignoring the boys. "I mean he was never innocent. At least he never let me see him. I still think of him as my little boy from Hyrule."  
"I've known Aranel for years and she's always been conservative. I never thought she'd let a guy, let alone Dmitri, feel her up," Liz said  
Hermione said nothing. She didn't know either one that well.  
"Wait! What?" Ita said, "Aranel did what? Let who?"  
Ita looked absolutely livid. Aranel was like his sister. As Saira and Dmitri had, they'd grown up knowing one another and were great friends.  
"Nothing" Liz said not wanting Dmitri beat up  
"Yeah, it was nothing" Saira said knowing Ita would do something rash if he knew what Dmitri was doing.  
"It must have been something. You're all pale as vampires," Ita said  
Ita continued to yell until Saira stood up and kissed him, "Don't worry about it. Liz? Hermione? I'll meet up with you guys later. I need to find my little blue haired boy"  
"We'll go to the common room to study. It's too weird in here" Liz said  
All the females left. Ita stood stunned and Harry and Ron stood in shock and disbelief at their behavior.  
"I just don't get her," Ita said shaking his head  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked closing his mouth and shutting Ron's  
"I think I've got her figured out, then she does something completely out of the ordinary. When I kiss her, it's fine for a minute, and then she gets a guilty look on her face and makes an excuse to leave. Then she just kisses me at random and everything is fine again."  
"Don't try to understand girls. They are very diverse with their emotions." Ron said. Ita and Harry just stared at him, "What?"  
They all laughed  
  
"Dmitri!" Saira yelled as she caught up with them  
He stopped reluctantly.  
"Hey love"  
"Aranel do you mind if I borrow him for a minute?"  
"Do I have a choice?" Aranel asked in response  
"Not really"  
"Then he's all yours"  
"Thanks"  
Aranel walked off leaving Saira and Dmitri in the deserted hallway.  
"What's this about?" Dmitri tried to act innocent  
"I'm just worried that's all"  
"Worried?"  
"About you and Aranel moving way too fast"  
"Love you've got nothing--"  
"To worry about? Yeah, I'm sure but when I walk in on such a lovely scene as the one back there, it makes me wonder"  
"I really regret that now"  
"At least in Hyrule, you hid it well even though I already know everything you did"  
"How?"  
"I have my ways" Saira said  
"O.k."  
"Will you promise me to slow down a bit? You're still my little Dmitri. I don't want you growing up too fast."  
"Sairalinde. I'm sorry. I promise. Just promise me in return you wont reveal anything you know about the other girls to Aranel"  
"Ok"  
Dmitri gave Saira a hug; then they walked down the halls talking like old friends should. 


	22. The Third Task

-The Third Task-  
  
The weeks few by and soon only four days remained until Harry was to compete in the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. He was working constantly with everyone learning spells that could help him get through the maze growing on the quidditch field.  
"Can't you guys teach me any Elvish magic to help me?" Harry pleaded with his Elven friends  
"It's called Elvish magic because it can only be performed by elves," Ita pointed out  
"Sometimes I wish I was an elf," Ron said making everyone turn to look at him, "What? I said what I said. Elves are cool. They seem to be experts at everything. I mean I've seen that Legolas guy shoot five arrows in a row to the exact same spot. It was wicked."  
"Oh, bugger, I was supposed to meet him at the lake ten minutes ago" Saira said, "Namaarie, and good luck Harry"  
Saira ran down to the lake as fast as she could just changing with magic to save her the trip. She came up to Legolas panting  
"Sorry-I'm-late"  
"You're not late. I said 6:30, not 6:00" he said smiling  
"I really need a planner or something"  
"Well, since you're here."  
"I know the drill. But don't forget, you promised to teach me the bow this summer"  
"I haven't forgotten," he said  
They started with the usual meditation exercises and then started with the sticks.  
"You know, this is just like fencing" Saira said, "Why don't we use fencing swords? They'd probably be more effective than carved sticks"  
"Yeah" he said holding the stick to her showing he won the duel, "I'll have to get some"  
Saira knocked the stick Legolas was holding upward and took control. But in the blink of an eye, he hit her arm in the perfect spot forcing her drop her stick. Then he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him where he had her arms bound in front and immovable. She struggles but quickly gave up knowing he was too strong.  
"One day" she said, "One day"  
He let her go. Saira picked up their things and packed them up.  
"Well, I missed dinner" Her stomach growled.  
"Don't worry about it. Dumbledore knows we're down here. He leaves food in my room if you're hungry"  
"I shouldn't but I'm that hungry"  
They climbed the hill back up to the castle. Saira ate quickly and then went to go meet Ita. At first, everything would go good, but after a few minutes, Saira would feel guilty and say she needed to leave. She went to clean up then left for her room. Everyone had already gone up to bed and Saira did the same.  
  
The classes the next day passed speedily and soon Saira was walking down with Liz and Hermione to work out. They had kept asking every five seconds until Saira finally agreed.  
"I hope you guys didn't have dinner plans"  
"Why?" Liz asked  
"Because we usually work for a long time. Usually after I got eat with Legolas in his room"  
"Whether I had plans or not, I don't now" Liz said jokingly  
"Same here" Hermione agreed  
They saw Legolas putting fencing swords into the ground so that they would be ready when they needed them.  
"Company?" he whispered to Saira  
"They wanted to try" Saira answered  
"Ok, do either of you have any background?"  
"A little. I started learning before I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts."  
"No" Hermione said plainly.  
"O.k"  
Saira could tell he didn't really want them there, and they exchanged a glance signaling the feeling was mutual. The hours seemed to drag on because they constantly had to teach them what they'd just worked on. Legolas ended early saying they should go to dinner as an excuse. Saira said she was going to stay and help clean up and then go find Ita who never went to dinner with everyone else, but she really wasn't.  
"I'm so sorry" she said, "Never again"  
"Okay, good. I as afraid you wanted them to come every time."  
"No. Now can we go for real?"  
"Absolutely" He threw her a fencing sword. "En guarde"  
Saira had thought long and hard about why Legolas and no other had ever been able to teach her to fight, and she came to the conclusion that he's the only one she's wanted to learn from.  
The soft clanging of swords filled the air. Many times Saira thought she may have beat but he would change his position and elude her. She ended up with her arms bound again and gave up.  
"There's only a few weekdays until schools out. How are we getting to Mirkwood? It seems to be a different way each time we go"  
"The portals appear in certain places at certain times. I've been informed there will be one in Diagon alley so we'll take the Train to King's Crossing then the subway to London."  
"Ok."  
"We better head back," he said packing up everything.  
"I like the fencing swords. They're easier to practice with."  
"I don't know why I hadn't thought of them. However, in battle we use a regular sword."  
"I wouldn't know," she said  
"Serenity loved to fence"  
Saira was taken aback. Legolas never freely or voluntarily spoke of Serenity.  
"Was she any good?"  
"Not at first. I taught her the same way I teach you. She relied on magic more than anything""  
"Wow. Sounds familiar" Saira said feeling awkward  
"I won't lie. You share identical characteristics. Same features. Same skills. Same smarts. Same slow learning when it came to weaponry"  
"I bet she was better than me"  
"C'mon, let's eat, then you should go rest. I hope I'm not pushing you too hard"  
"Not at all. This gives me something to do and helps me sleep easier."  
"With the tournament in two days, I want you to be careful. I know the Auror Alastor Moody is here, but I sense something"  
"Don't worry. I'll be careful"  
They went up and ate in his room. Saira forced herself to leave and go clean up. When she got back to the common room, Liz and Hermione were waiting. She was about to say 'hi' when they stopped her.  
"Before you say anything"  
"We want you to know we've been talking"  
"And we want you to know something"  
"Know what?" Saira asked  
"We are really glad you let us come," said Liz  
"But that was too hard" Hermione added  
"We don't want to hurt your feelings since we bugged you so much--"  
"But we don't want to go anymore"  
"Oh. Okay. Hey, its not big deal. Don't worry about it." Saira said feeling good that she didn't have to tell them she didn't want them to come anyway.  
  
Two days passed like seconds and pretty soon the final task was about to commence. Legolas insisted on staying with Saira, which Ita was not particularly happy about. Because Saira refused to let him hold her since he was around.  
Legolas was surprised to find out Saira even had a boyfriend. However, he hid his true feelings so that Saira would have a good time.  
"Go Harry!" Everyone cheered  
"Saira" Legolas said, "I need to go do something before this begins. Keep your eyes open"  
"I will. I promise. Now hurry. This should be good if nothing evil happens," she said  
"What time is it supposed to start?" Dmitri asked  
"11:00 I think. We still have 15 minutes," Liz said  
Saira began to feel incredibly dizzy. Everything started to become blurry and Saira's knees buckled and caused her to fall into a vision.  
She was in a graveyard. There was a short bald man stirring a giant cauldron even a grown man could fit in. Suddenly Harry and Cedric Diggory appeared holding the Triwizard cup. Some yelled a command the bald man pulled out a wand and green light shot from it striking Cedric dead. Saira wanted to leave this horrible place but her eyes continued to See.  
Harry was then tied to a tombstone reading 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' The man started speaking but his words were muffled and she couldn't understand. He cut his arm and allowed it to drop in the cauldron. He then drew blood from Harry and added it as well. Finally a bone. Saira was so confused as she watched unwillingly. Soon the slender snake-like man Saira had seen many times emerged.  
Saira felt like she was being dragged out until she was back in the stands of the quidditch stadium. She was panting harshly as Ita helped her up.  
"Saira, are you alright?" they all asked  
"Harry!" she yelled, "I've got to stop him. Everyone! They can't touch the cup!"  
"Saira, calm down. Nothing's going to happen--" Ita started  
"Listen. The cup. It's some sort of teleporting thing"  
She began to leave  
"Where are you going?"  
"I need to tell Legolas. Try and tell Dumbledore. Go!"  
Ita and Dmitri went towards Dumbledore in the opposite direction, and Liz and Aranel stayed incase Legolas came back. Saira run up to school using her elf speed. As she was running down the corridors, she ran into Professor Moody, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher  
"Trinity, shouldn't you be down at the quidditch field for the task?"  
"I was" Saira spoke rapidly, "I had a vision. I need to find Legolas. It's important."  
"Slow down. I saw Master Greenleaf running that way" he pointed the direction Saira had been going.  
"Thanks" As she started running past, something hard hit her in the back of her head. Saira fell to the ground hitting her head again with a sickening thud completely forcing all consciousness from her.  
Legolas had already started down to the quidditch field again as that was happening. When he reached the stands, Saira was nowhere to be found so he walked up to Liz and Aranel.  
"Elizabeth, where is Saira?"  
"She went looking for you. She looked worried" Liz answered  
Ludo Bagman began to announce the present status of each contestant  
"Where's that friend of hers? Ita?" he asked over the cheering crowd  
"She told him to tell Dumbledore that he should stop the tournament. I'm not sure why. She just said, 'they can't touch the cup.'"  
  
Ita and Dmitri pushed their way through the crowd. They ignored the yells and insults from people. Unfortunately they pushed Snape who purposely stood in their way.  
"Sorry professor" he tried to go around but Snape stopped him.  
"Mr. Dorthonion. Mr. Alonde. Where are earth could you be rushing to?" he asked coolly  
"Nowhere important"  
Dmitri and Ita continued to argue with Snape for a while. Saira lie unconscious in the corridor and Legolas stood worried in the crowd. The race for the Triwizard cup had commenced. Everyone watched anxiously. They could see many monsters and creatures in the maze the contestants would have to contend with.  
About an hour or so had passed and everyone watch Cedric and Harry reach the end. They both grabbed the cup and vanished.  
Everyone gasped. Legolas stared intently while many people started panicking. Dumbledore rose worried. No one knew what to do. Legolas pushed his way through the crowd toward Dumbledore. He found Snape still arguing with the other two elves despite what happened.  
"Severus!" Legolas yelled overhearing the topic. "Leave them be!"  
"You, sir, have no right--"  
"I don't care. Save your grudge for later!" he yelled, "Come with me" he said to Ita.  
They left Snape sneering as they went by.  
"Where's Saira?" Ita asked trying to keep up  
"I don't know. I need you to go find her. Get Elizabeth and Aranel to help!"  
Ita went towards the castle while Dmitri went towards the girls for help. Legolas joined Dumbledore and the other judges.  
"Albus!" he yelled  
"Legolas, where is Saira?"  
"I don't know. I sent her friends to go look for her"  
Everyone stood and waited in fear for nearly 30 minutes until Harry appeared holding the cup and Cedric's dead body. Immediately he collapsed from exhaustion.  
"Harry! Harry!"  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore as people starting crowding around him. He wouldn't let go of the Cedric's limp body. He let go after Dumbledore spoke. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, had a face as white as snow at the scene before him.  
Dumbledore told Harry to stay because he needed to speak with the Diggory's. However, someone carried him through the crowd back up to castle. It was Mad-Eye Moody. As they went to his office, Harry could have sworn he saw someone sprawled on the ground. When they reached the office, Harry began to tell him vaguely how he saw Wormtail perform the ritual to bring Voldemort back, how the Death Eaters came, and finally how he barely escaped his duel with Voldemort. Moody began asking questions until Harry blurted out that there was a Death Eater at Hogwarts.  
Unfortunately, Harry was shocked when Moody said he was the Death Eater. Harry's head was swimming when Moody revealed how he got him through the tournament.  
  
Dumbledore was talking with the grief-stricken Diggory's when he noticed Moody carry Harry away. He thought this was suspicious and found McGonagall, Snape and Legolas.  
"Minerva, Severus. Come with me. Legolas, you must find Saira. I have a feeling something happened"  
Dumbledore and the others quickly headed toward the castle. They split directions reaching the front entrance. Dumbledore led McGonagall and Snape to Moody's office.  
"Stupefy!" Dumbledore yelled blasting the door open as well as knocking Moody across the room unconscious.  
Dumbledore told Snape to get Verasitum, and Winky from the kitchens. Then he told McGonagall to get a black dog out of the pumpkin patch and tell him to wait in his office.  
An hour passed and Moody began to change into Barty Crouch. The others entered the room in shock. Dumbledore revived Crouch and began to ask him about everything that had happened to him: How he escaped Azkaban, how he was subdued, and about the quidditch world cup.  
He told McGonagall to guard Crouch while Dumbledore and Harry went to his office. Sirius was waiting there. Dumbledore asked Harry to tell them everything that had happened. Very reluctantly, he did so.  
"Finally when he finished, Dumbledore repeated how Harry had shown bravery beyond anything then Sirius and he escorted Harry to the hospital wing. As he entered, he saw Madam Pomfrey leaning over Saira bandaging her head, which had blood everywhere. Her face and clothes were stained with it. He climbed into his own bed wondering what happened as Madam Pomfrey came over.  
Ron, Hermione, Molly and Bill were gathering around his bed. Dmitri, Aranel Liz and Ita came running in too.  
"Bloody hell" Dmitri cried seeing everyone  
He rushed over to Saira with Ita right on his heels. Legolas was already there looking very troubled.  
"What happened?" Dmitri asked quietly  
"She was hit severely," Legolas said with a trembling voice.  
Dumbledore could be heard across the room explaining to Harry's guests that they should not question him. Sirius was in his dog form as not to alarm anyone. Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a sleeping potion but he refused to take it until someone told him what happened to Saira. Liz explained though no one was quite sure how she knew. Harry drank the potion and fell into deep stupor. Dumbledore joined the accumulated crowd around Saira.  
"How is she?" he asked  
"Madam Pomfrey says the blows were not fatal but quite forceful. There's no telling when she'll wake," Legolas answered  
"You may all stay here but I must depart" he said leaving  
The night was long for Saira. Unlike Harry, her dreams were filled with nightmares and he was able to awake when he heard arguing voices. Apparently Fudge had allowed the kiss of a dementor to be performed on Crouch and was now refusing to believe Voldemort had truly come back. Harry argued with Fudge telling him all the Death Eaters he'd seen, but Fudge refused to believe a word Harry said.  
Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Fudge continued to argue. Eventually Fudge grew very angry and gave Harry his winnings before leaving. Dumbledore began giving commands to all the adults in order to form an eventual counter attack  
The next day, Harry left the hospital wing. Dumbledore had instructed everyone not to question him until he was ready. He was most comfortable around his friends when they talked about other tings or let him sit in silence.  
Saira, however, was still in the hospital wing unconscious. Legolas rarely left her side. Ita only left for classes but came between every one. Dmitri disregarded classes altogether and stayed by her side all day and night until Dumbledore found out and talked with him. Liz came by whenever she could and often talked with Saira despite the lack of response.  
Harry wanted to go visit but he felt like it was his fault. Saira had been hurt because she was trying to save him.  
One day about a week before school was out, Dmitri went to see Saira really late at night. Legolas was just leaving, but Dmitri hid so Legolas wouldn't make him go back. When the room was deserted, he went to Saira's bedside and took her hand. To his surprise and joy, she squeezed it.  
"Love?"  
"Dmitri?"  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
But she fell back asleep still gripping his hand. He stayed all night and ended up falling asleep next to Saira in her bed. He woke up real early and thought he better get back before anyone caught him. Legolas was asleep in a chair next to the bed so Dmitri made sure he was very quiet as he went back only to change and go to class.  
In the morning while everyone went to class, Saira's eyes began twitching and slowly opened. She was very weak and her vision was blurred.  
"Legolas?" she said weakly hoping he was around  
He moved slightly and awoke thinking he heard his name. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. He paced then finally looked at Saira whose eyes were half open.  
"Saira" he whispered as if he couldn't believe it/  
She smiled but then frowned bringing her hand to her head in pain.  
"Easy" he said  
"What happened? Harry! Is Harry alright?" she tried to sit up but almost fainted from the effort  
"Saira, just lie back. Harry's fine, but not in any better shape than you. You both lived the same nightmare"  
"So it came to pass?"  
"Unfortunately yes"  
Just then all her friends came in for their regular visit between classes. Dmitri was the first to notice she was fully awake  
"Saira!" he yelled  
She smiled weakly to all of them  
"Hey" she said softly  
Dmitri ran to the bed and threw his arms around her and began kissing her all over which Aranel didn't really like too much.  
"God love, I was -We were so worried"  
"I'm glad you're alright," Liz said  
"I knew you'd pull through" Ita said his eyes watering. Liz already had tears coming down.  
"I'm not dead" Saira said still practically whispering. "Don't cry"  
Madam Pomfrey walked in with new sheets for the beds  
"Ah, she's awake" she walked over and began to examine Saira's head. "How do you feel?"  
"Like someone hit me across the head with a brick wall"  
"Here drink this." Madam Pomfrey handed her a cup with smoking liquid.  
"What is it?"  
"It's to help with the pain I'm sure you're having"  
Saira drank it in one slow gulp.  
"By tomorrow, you should be up and well but for now rest. Drink this too. A few more hours sleep will do you good"  
"As long as it stops dreams. They have been horrid of late"  
"It does"  
Saira drank it and soon she fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep. 


	23. Remember Cedric

-Remember Cedric-  
  
For the record, much of this chapter is what is written in JKR's books because I feel Dumbledore's speech is important.  
  
When Saira woke again, Legolas was still sitting next to her bed and it was night outside.  
"Have you left at all?" she asked making him look up.  
"Yes"  
"There are only 2 days left of school right, and only two classes"  
"Yes. Your Divination and Charms. I was curious though, do you still want to return with me to Mirkwood?"  
"I want to go home"  
"Saira, you can-"  
"Let me finish. I want to go home to Mirkwood. I have lived in many places and no place has felt more like a home than that of Mirkwood. I refuse to go anywhere else."  
A smile spread Legolas' face  
"As you wish"  
"Plus, I think Serenity thought of it as home"  
"How do you know that?" He smiled faded slightly  
"A feeling. I can feel her presence sometimes and I've seen parts of her life in my dreams. You should know that she loved you and still does"  
How bowed his head as if to hide it feelings  
"Thank you" he said  
"Legolas, exactly how old are you? 500 some?"  
His smiled returned  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Yeah"  
"Okay. I'm nearly 2,932"  
Saira's eyes widened  
"How old was Serenity?"  
"2700"  
"Wow"  
Madam Pomfrey walked in. she examined Saira once again.  
"Alright. Alls well. You're free to leave. You heal very quick Miss Trinity"  
"Thanks" Saira slowly got up. Madam Pomfrey left and Saira and Legolas were once again alone. "So I take I that age doesn't really matter to elves?" Saira asked  
"Not as such" Legolas answered watching Saira looked around.  
"Your clothes are on the counter over there" he said knowing that's what she was searching for  
"Thanks" She closed the curtain and changed. She emerged but was still very weak and had to lean on the bed to keep form falling. Legolas walked to her to provide support. "So fill me in. What's all happened?"  
He lowered her into a chair and told her everything that had been going on  
"Wow, Um, do I have classes right now?" Saira asked  
"No. Defense Against the Dark Arts was canceled to the imposter. Lunch will start soon. I'm sure all your friends will be happy to see you out of a hospital bed," Legolas held out his arm Saira happily took.  
Slowly they made their way to the Great Hall. All the elves were there but Harry Ron and Hermione weren't. Dmitri and Ita were very clingy and tried to do everything they could for Saira. Saira felt much like Harry had been. She preferred it when they didn't worry about her and just talked about their summer plans  
"I'm going back to Rivendell for awhile then my father says I can go visit some friends," Liz said  
"I'm debating where I want to go" Dmitri said  
"I'm hopefully going home to Dorthonion" Ita said but his voice was unconvincing  
Just then the bell rang  
"Well I'm going to class," Aranel said jokingly  
Dmitri and Ita kept trying to help Saira but she told them to go on ahead  
"I don't want you to be late for class on my account. Anyway, I'd like to stall Divination as long as possible"  
"Are you sure?" Ita asked  
"Yeah, now go"  
"Bye love" Dmitri kissed her quick on the cheek which returned before he ran to catch up with the others. Ita kissed her on the lips then ran. Saira wished Legolas hadn't seen it though.  
"C'mon, I'll help you" he said  
By the time Saira got up there, thirty minutes of class had gone by  
"I'll wait for you out here" he said helping her up the stairs.  
"Okay" The trap door closed behind her and almost immediately, Professor Trelawney was bidding her welcome. Saira spotted Harry and Ron at the table in the far corner. Her friends had the table next to it. She chose the seat nearest Harry  
"Hey" Everyone said  
"So, what cheap tricks is she pulling today?" Saira said trying to get Harry to talk  
"We're choosing our favorite thing to do about Divination."  
Saira started feeling a little dizzy from the heat of the room so she rested her head on her hands until it passed.  
"You alright?" Dmitri asked  
"Yeah, its just a bit hot in here" Dmitri got up and opened the window. Trelawney gasped as if he'd done something horrible.  
"Child, what are you doing?" she cried slamming the window shut, "The clairvoyant energies will be disrupted.  
"I don't care," he said and Trelawney was taken aback  
"Excuse me"  
"I.don't.care. I could care less about the energy in this room. I'm worried about my best friend." He yelled  
She looked at Saira. "My dear, whatever is wrong?"  
Saira lifted her head but Dmitri answered for her which she was grateful for"  
"Professor she just left the hospital wing an hour ago"  
Before Trelawney could respond, Saira fell over.  
"Oh my goodness. Mr. Alone, help her back to the hospital wing immediately"  
Without any effort Dmitri picked her up and carried her out. Legolas quickly ran up. Once the door was closed, Saira opened her eyes.  
"Saira?" Dmitri said  
"Stupid fraud. I'm bought ready to faint and she cant open a bloody window" She stood up  
"I taught you well" he said, "That was brilliant" Even Legolas agreed.  
"Not my finest hour but it will do."  
The three of them waited for the bell to ring signaling the end of classes for the day. All their friends were the first out as usual then they all headed to the courtyard. It was the only place where they could get away from all the prying eyes of the other students.  
Legolas left Saira to be with her friends but he pulled Dmitri back before he went in.  
"Dmitri right?" he asked  
"Yeah, and you're Legolas"  
"Yes, well I know you're good friends with Saira"  
"I really don't know what you're getting at mate"  
"I really don't think she wants me around all the time but I need to know that she'll be ok--"  
"Say no more. She's in good hands with me. I've kept her alive for plenty of years"  
Legolas nodded and left. Dmitri walked in and joined the conversation that had gone back to summer plans. Saira and Harry sat by themselves listening.  
"So Aranel, what are your plans for the summer?" Dmitri came in and lied across everyone. Ita and Dmitri were pretty good friends, but not that good. He and Liz pushed him off immediately. Hermione was so into her book she didn't really notice and Aranel just seemed used to it.  
"I'm going back to Doriath. I've told you before"  
"I'm forgetful. Hey, love, what about you?"  
Saira seemed to stop daydreaming. "Oh, I'm well, I haven't decided," she said since Ita was in the room  
The rest of the day was spent talking about useless things and playing pointless games. Liz ducked out early to go be with Voron. Saira decided to go talk to Legolas. Ita was acting very protective and every five minutes would ask if she was okay.  
As she went on her own down the halls, she could hear Liz laughing. They passed in front and she could see Voron trying to kiss her as they walked and she wasn't putting up too much of a fight. Saira hid so she wouldn't bother them. After they left, Saira continued to Legolas', she felt as if someone was following her and was engulfed in fear until she realized whom it was.  
"You're not as stealthy as you think" she said, "You never were Dmitri."  
She was right. He and his blue hair emerged fm around the corner.  
"Hey love"  
"What are you doing?" she said feeling a little irritated  
"Just admiring the lovely stone pillars. Nice and strong" he hit them making dust and dirt drop down forcing him to cough.  
"You liar. I don't like it when you follow me. Just go"  
"You know that wont work. You tried it before and it didn't work so what makes you think it will this time?"  
"If it makes you feel better, I'm going to see Legolas. I'll be fine"  
"He can't protect you from everything" he yelled. "I mean, you've been poisoned and knocked out on several occasions."  
"Dmitri, listen to me. You and I have been through a lot. But I have always felt safe when I know you're near. Same with Legolas, but I cant be protected from everything if evil is hidden in trustworthy disguises. Also there are assassins, bounty hunters, and guilds after me. I can't go ten feet without some chance I'll get hurt. But I have a better chance if Legolas or you are around and knowing that will keep me safe. I can take care of myself too. Now please, just go"  
He didn't argue because he knew he would not win but he did walk away half smiling. She went to Legolas' room and spent the rest of the night there until she had to go back. Being with him was very comfortable right now and that's what she wanted.  
  
They didn't have any classes since it was the last day. It was a very lazy day for everyone. Saira spent most of it wandering around by herself now that she had her strength back. She knew that her friends were in the courtyard.  
Every once in awhile she'd sense Dmitri coming to check on her but she didn't let it bother her. She had fun exploring all the rooms but started knocking before she went in after she caught Liz and Voron making out in the trophy room.  
"Sorry, don't mind me. Please continue," she said closing the door and leaving. The halls were quite busy down certain corridors and Saira wanted some peace and quiet. She opened one door but when she opened it, it was not a normal classroom. It was a forest setting with a pool of clear water in the center. She wanted to venture inside but it was time for the Leaving Feast.  
Usually the hall was covered in the colors of the house that won the Inter-house Championship, but now it was covered with black banners in honor of Cedric Diggory. Everyone took a seat and waited to Dumbledore to speak. Murmurs filled the halls but silenced when Dumbledore stood  
"The end" he said looking around at everyone, "of another year."  
He paused to look at the sad Hufflepuff table.  
"There is much I would like to say tonight, but first I must acknowledge the loss of a very fine person who should be sitting here enjoying the feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand and raise your glass to Cedric Diggory."  
Everyone did. The scraping benches proved correct. They all raised their goblets and echoed, "Cedric Diggory" They all sat back down and allowed Dumbledore to continue  
"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house. He was a good and loyal friend, worked hard and valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you know him well or not. I think that you have the right therefore, to know exactly how it came about"  
Harry and the group looked up at him.  
"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort"  
Whispers exploded at and everyone stared at Dumbledore in shock, disbelief and horror. He looked quite calm though as he continued.  
"The Minister of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so- either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned or because they think I should not tell you so, as young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is preferable to lies and tat any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident or some sort of blunder of his own is an insult to his memory"  
Now almost all faces stared stunned at Dumbledore. That is except Malfoy and his cronies. Saira was appalled and could sense anger rising in herself and Harry. He looked back at Dumbledore.  
"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death. I am talking of course, about Harry Potter"  
A few people shot a quick glance at him before returning to Dumbledore.  
"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort. He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort and for this I honor him"  
Dumbledore raised his goblet to Harry and nearly everyone followed suit. Many Slytherins stayed defiant and left their goblets untouched. When everyone sat down, he continued again.  
"The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further promote magical understanding. In the light of what's happened-of Lord Voldemort's return- such ties are more important than ever"  
Dumbledore shot glances at the students from other schools and to Madame Maxime and Hagrid.  
"Every guest in this hall will be welcomed back here any time they wish to come. I say to you all, once again-in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's fit for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it by showing equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and out hearts are open."  
"It is my belief--and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken-that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from midst."  
"Remember Cedric. Remember if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to boy who was good and kind and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory"  
Glasses were raised one last time. Saira could feel her eyes begin to water for now more than ever, she was afraid. Darkness was spreading to all the worlds and many innocent before it ended.  
  
Go to Destiny's Heroes Part two to continue. 


End file.
